Ancient secrets
by AngelFallenDemon
Summary: What if the Uzumaki clan had blood ties to one Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and the No-Life King Alucard. What would happen when the only daughter left of the main Uzumaki clan comes across her only family she knows about? What trouble will be unleashed into the Shinobi world at the hands of one Naruto Uzumaki and Alucard the No-Life King?
1. Chapter 1

**I was reading a random fic late last night that gave this little brain child of an idea. Hellsing/Naruto crossover. So please enjoy. Yes I know I have a lot of stories to work on. I am working on them. So don't worry. ^_^**

 **Ancient Secrets**

 **Boogie Man's real**

 _Chapter 1_

In the Hellsing mansion stood a platinum blonde woman wearing round glasses, she had sun kissed tan skin. Her crystal blue eyes burned with an unseen fire. This woman that sat behind a large oak wood desk was Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. The head of the Hellsing organization and head of the Hellsing family as it's last surviving heir.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something coming out of the shadows. A man with a long red trench coat, red fedora appeared. She looked at the black suit he wore under with a white long sleeve button up shirt and black riding boots. He was missing his sunglasses though. But she pushed that aside and looked at the man coming over to her desk.

"My Master. Is there something you need Sir Integra?" Asked the man before her.

Bridging her hands under her chin Integra looked up at the man. "Alucard, I am the last of my family. After I pass there will be no more Hellsing family nor Organization." She told him.

"This I know My Master. But, why discuss this with me?" Asked the now named Alucard. He arched an eyebrow at her as a grin slowly crept across his lips. His fangs showing as he looked at the woman before him. "Does My Master wish to become my No-Life Queen?" He questioned her.

She looked up at him and barked out in laughter so strong Alucard just grinned. "I wish not to become a vampire. But, I wish that you help me sire several children to ensure the future of my family as well to entrust there will always be someone to watch over you. Even if it is your own child." She told the Draco before her.

His blood red eyes flashed with amusement. "Very well My Master you will become my Life Queen till your end of days. I will not turn you unless you wish it so." He told her.

"I know Alucard I am not the first human that you had a child with. I do have a question for you." Said Integra.

He walked up next to the desk never allowing his eyes to leave her gaze. "What may that question be?" He asked her.

With a deep breath she spoke. "Will the children turn into vampire or will they need to feed?" Her eyes strong with will did give away some concern for the lives she will be bring into this world.

Alucard let out a deep and rich laugh at this question. "They will gain my abilities but on a weaker level. They will from time to time will need blood transfusion. But, they will not need to drink blood. If we where back in the dark ages then maybe. However in this day and age a transfusion would work well. The only way they will become vampires is if I turn them or they make the same deal with the devil I did and renounce their humanity and then they will become the monster you see before you." He told her. His grin growing ever so big.

She sat there like a stone. Her eyes appeared to become a storm as she thought over what had been told to her. _'Could I forsake a child? Just for my own selfish need to carry on my family line?'_ She thought to herself when something happen to drag her out of her own thoughts.

Alucard had taken her into his arms and placed his hand under her chin raising her face up to him as a grin crept across his lips and he lean down and kissed her. Integra's eyes grew large as she began to beat her fist on his chest. After a moment she had relaxed into his kiss. It was wild and warm. Alluring with passion and forbidden lust. She slowly open her lips to allow a moan to escape as Alucard parted his lips and allowed his tongue to go into her mouth and wage war with hers. No matter what she battled him for dominancy as they passionately kissed. Slowly Integra broke the kiss. She needed to breath. With a gasp of air she looked up at her forbidden lover.

"My Life Queen shall we continue this in a more private place?" Asked Alucard as his grin seem to grow even larger. He held the petite but strong woman in his arms. A small grin crept across her lips and with that the shadows had swallowed them.

They both reappeared from the shadows in Integra's bed chambers. Her curtains drown, the room was in total darkness from the midmorning sun.

"After today I will assure you that you will be carrying my child. Don't be frighten when you have a craving for blood. If need be I'll feed you my own or you may eat a bloody streak." Said Alucard.

She eyed him as he spoke. She did feel a little uneasy about the blood part. But, she wanted to have strong children and Alucard had proven to be the Alpha male among the sheep she had to deal with.

(I know I should wrote a lemon for them. But, I am unsure I could write one that would do them any justice.)

Before anything else could be spoken Alucard ripped off all of Integra's clothing. Only leaving her in a red lacy bra and matching panties. This only made him grin even more. Never had he thought her to wear anything like this. Slowly he laid her back onto the bed as his clothing faded away only leaving his black pants.

"Well My Life Queen you do surprise me." Said Alucard with a chuckle.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her crystal blue eyes gazed up at his blood red eyes. "I do enjoy surprising you My No-Life King." She told him as she pulled herself up to kiss him.

 _ **Present Day Konoha**_

In the bowels of the Konoha lays an ancient secret that time has forgot. A secret so dark, so bloody that it would make the bravest of shinobi run for the hills. Even the Hokages of past and present fear what lays dormant below their feet.

Naruto Uzumaki had been hiding and exploring the tunnels below the Konoha after learning of there existence from the Forbidden Scroll she had been sneaking peaks at. At the tender age of 13 Naruto had developed a skill rarely seen in young and upcoming shinobi. She had taken a book on fuinjutsu form the Hokages personal collection he had in his office. That happen when she was only 6 years old and had spent every waking hour studying the book and copying every page into a journal the Hokage had gotten her for her 5th birthday. Seriously what does a 5 year old need a journal for? _'Come on old man. A doll or a stuffed bear would have been a more suitable gift for a girl.'_ Thought Naruto. But, in the end she was great full for it. The thing was huge with over 3000+ pages. She was able to combined 5 of the sealing books she copied into it. But, as time passed Naruto had copied all the books into several journals and at the age of 10 she began working on her skills of breaking into the old man's office while he was gone.

At this current moment Naruto was running from a few angry people and a few drunks she had ran into after she had finished copying the last part of the forbidden scroll in her black leather bound journal. _'Good one moron. Why wasn't I watching when I snuck out of the Hokage tower.'_ She thought. As she rounded the corner of the market place she darted towards the Hokage mountain. _'If I remember right there should be a secret passage to one of the many tunnels I mapped out of all the scrolls in jiji's office.'_ She thought to herself as she came to a section under the stairway. She felt along the wall till she felt a small piece of stone sink in. As it sunk in a small doorway open up by several bushes. _'Yes, I found it.'_ She thought to herself as she slipped in and just in time as well as the mob of angry and drunken villagers appeared.

" **WHERE IS THE DEMON BRAT?!"** Yelled a angry villager as they looked around to see nothing before them. Even the low level shinobi with them couldn't find Naruto. She had given them the slip once more. This only cemented the idea that the girl was the Kyūbi reborn.

The hidden door had slide shut just before anyone could notice it and Naruto looked around her in the dark tunnel she stood. She slowly pressed her back against the wall with a heavy sigh. "Damn, I hope they will stop once I became a ninja. The Shinobi council have told me they would be able to protect me a little more." She told herself as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a glow stick. Quickly she snapped it between her fingers and began to look at the tunnel walls. To her surprise it looked like someone had clawed the walls.

"What the heck?" Said Naruto as she felt along the walls. The claw marks looked to have been made by a human? But, she wasn't to sure for they still liked animalistic in some places. The deeper she walked into the tunnel the wider and higher the ceiling got. To her surprise she had stumbled into a crypt of some kind. In the center of the crypt like room was a large black coffin and it appeared to have chains and seals around it.

Curiosity had gotten the better of the girl as she slowly descended the steps leading to the coffin. The closer she got to the strange looking coffin the torches on the pillars around it burst into flames. The crypt now had an eerie glow to it. She could feel her skin begin to tingle. It was that feeling something bad was going to happen. But, you just didn't care. That was what she was feeling.

Naruto slowly step in front of the large black coffin and put her backpack down. Inside of it, held all of her journals of all the secrets she could find out about her home. Even a couple scrolls she had found addressed to her. She still needed to open them. Maybe after this she could relax at home and read them. Shaking her head of these thoughts Naruto opened her bag and pulled out a crimson journal that had what she was seeking. The information about this crypt and tunnel and maybe this coffin before her.

Sitting down at the base of the coffin Naruto opened her journal and looked at the index she had put in it. "Let's see." She said as she trailed her finger down the page and flipped to the next page. **'Uzumaki Devil'** page 666. "Hmmmm… I never really paid attention to that name." She said as she flipped to that page.

 **Uzumaki Devil**

 **My wife Mito as the eldest daughter and seal master was given the task of guarding the family secret. This secret I fear no one but of her bloodline can handle the Devil that lies in this coffin. He is only allowed his freedom in times of grate need. My wife regretted the day she took this coffin from her village. For the fall owing day the village fail to their enemies. But, lucky her little sister made it out. She will be the holder of this Devil. Mito doesn't want anything to do with it. Kushina Uzumaki will now be it's keeper. Once she passes her children will pick up the mantle of its keeper. But, if the girl dies. I fear my children and theirs will suffer that fate as it's keeper.**

 **During the times before the Great Demon Wars. Humans lived in the light of day never truly knowing what went bump in the night. Demons, Monsters, Vampires lived in the shadows and in the darks pits of hell.**

 **The Hellsing family and organization for Generations fought these beast and kept them at bay. Making sure the human race would live another day in their world of illusions. Never truly knowing of the things that went bump in the night or stalked them from the shadows.**

 **But, as time went one the Hellsing family became the keeper of a Devil of immense power. They have became the keeper of The No-Life King Alucard. King of all Vampires.**

 **As time went on Alucard was not needed by the family and he slept in his cell till the day his services were called upon once more. That day came when Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing was being hunted down by her Uncle. He was furious that her father had named her the new head of the Hellsing organization and family. He had believed once his brother had stepped down that he would take up the mantle of being the head of the family an organization. But, sadly he was gravely mistaken. His brother had saw the list of power that he wanted and feared if his younger brother would take control the world would be doomed. He would bring nothing but dishonor to the family name.**

 **That night while Integra's Handler Walter was away he would killed the girl and make it look like suicide or a robbery gone wrong. The girl had gotten away from him and had crawled into the air ducts to get away. Along this time she had made her way into the lower regions of the mansion. She stood before a cell. Inside she could see a figure of a man hunched over. Thinking quick she had grabbed the key that hung near the cell door and open it. She would free the man and see if he would help her. But, before she could get close to the man a shot had rang out and she had been shot in the right shoulder. The force from the bullet had spun her around. Now she faced her attacker and his loyal lakis.**

" **Now dear girl. Be a good girl and die." Said the crazed man.**

 **She had fallen back onto her but as she looked up at her Uncle. "But, Uncle why? Why do you do this?" She asked in a shaky voice. Fear and shock could be seen in her eyes.**

" **Why? Why do I do this to you? WHY HAVE I SHOT YOU? It is very simple my foolish girl. I have done this all for POWER! What can a snot-nosed brat like you would know anything about power and what it truly means to be a HELLSING!" He roared at that final part.**

" **Father and Grandmother saw you unfit for this title. When they return they will be furious with your actions and they will appoint someone within the organizations ranks." Said Integer as she moved a little closet to the person behind her.** _ **'Why haven't they spoken or done anything to help me.'**_ **She thought in her panicked mind.**

" **Well my dear that would be quite impossible to do on their part. For they had an accident on their way to the round table meeting this morning. That is why your handler isn't here to protect you." He said with a smirk on his face.**

 **Before anything else could be said they heard a creepy breathing and what sounded like licking sounds coming from behind the teenage girl. Slowly and carefully she turned her head to see a long wicked looking tongue licking her blood up from the flood behind her. She was then met with wicked crimson eyes.**

" **My dear girl your blood taste divine." Said the mummified man. His crimson eyes met with the other three men and a wicked smirk crept across his lips. "My Master are they causing trouble for you?" He asked as he slowly stood and his long raven hair shadowed his face. His white puffy selves bottom down shirt softly glowed in the faint light from the hallway.**

" **Why do you call that girl Master. She is nothing but a nuisance. I am the head of the Hellsing family." Spoke the fat man.**

 **The strange man laughed and his crimson eyes flashed at the tub of lard. "For Lady Hellsing gave me the girls blood and told me to protect her. She knew something was going to happen and planned for it." He said as his grin grow even more.**

 **The two lakis began firing their guns at him. He just laughed and vanished with insane speed and ripped the men's that's out and drinking their blood. The other pissed himself and began firing his 9mm at the No-Life King. Before he could do anything else his life was taken and there laid his lifeless body.**

 **Alucard turned and faced Integra and knelt down into one knee. "My Master. What are your orders?" He asked meeting her crystal blue eyes with his crimson red eyes.**

 _ **This was the meeting of the two future lovers. From them our Uzumaki clan was born. We are the last of their blood line and when times grow dire we call on our great ancestor to come aid us in our times of need. Alucard will only answer to those of his lineage and forsake all others. For only one of pure heart and strong will could ever calm The No-Life King.**_

Naruto jaw hung open. As she looked at the names of the people in the past that had stood watch and acted as keeper to the one that lays before her in this coffin. There she saw the name of one Kushina Uzumaki and below her name she saw Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. She looked at that last name for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes.

Her name was in this book. But, why did she have the 4th Hokages last name with hers? That would have to wait. She thought to herself and turned back to what she was doing.

 **Hokage Tower**

The 3rd Hokage had returned from his late dinner to see if he could get some of this infernal paperwork done. He sighed as he walked though his office door. He took his hat off and hung it on the hook next to his bookcase when he noticed something. It was shifted a little indicating someone had moved it and was in the secret vault behind it. _'This isn't good.'_ He thought to himself as he slide open the secret door to the Hokage vault. He looked around and saw nothing was missing. But, what he did find made him very worried. There on the ground was a silver chain with the Hellsing and Uzumaki crest on it. It belong to one person and he had given it to her earlier that day. Telling her it once belong to her mother and that one day she would be the clan head.

He quickly picked it up and closed the vault behind him and rushed to his desk. He needed to know where the girl was at this very moment. If she had been there then she knew a lot more then she had ever let on. Sitting down he open a large draw on the right side of his desk and inside of it laid a clear ball made of crystal resting on a silk pillow. He pulled it out and focused his chakra into it. He then focused on Naruto's chakra signature. Hoping to find her in some training ground or at home studying. _'I know one could only hope.'_ But, what he saw made him pale. She was in the crypt of the devil Mito had brought with her from her home village. Quickly getting up he looked around him and snapped his fingers. Before him appeared Inu and Neko. "We have a problem and it centers around Naruto." He told the two ANBU before him. "Fallow me and pray she doesn't awaken it." He then vanished to the stairs leading to the Hokage mountain. Behind the two ANBU appeared. They looked at their leader in wonder for why they came to his place. No one was there. But, they did see several broken bottles of beer and sake. _'Please be safe Naru-chan.'_ Thought Neko as she saw these things. Inu looked around and caught some blood in the air. _'Dammit. I hope she isn't hurt. Why did I help Raven with that stupid task.'_ He thought to himself in anger.

 **Inside the Crypt**

Naruto looked at the seals on the coffin. _'Hmmmm…they appear to be blood seals. Strange thing to put on a vampire coffin.'_ She thought and just shrugged her shoulders and went to the chains. They had they symbol that was on the neckless that Jiji gave her this morning. Reaching for her neck for the neckless. Her eyes had gone wide. "Oh no! No no no no no…. I lost it. How could I be such a moron." She cried to herself as she looked around the crypt for it. Just maybe it just fell off in here.

Sarutobi open the secret passageway and the two others fallowed behind him. They saw the faint glow at the end of the long tunnel. When they reached the end they saw Naruto looking around with some blood on her cheek and right leg.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Asked the aged leader. This brought the girl out of her panic and she looked at her Jiji standing there with Inu and Neko. She gave them a foxy grin as she rubbed her right hand behind her head. "Well you see Jiji. I was being chase by villagers and some rookie shinobi. I had to get away. They said they would kill me if they caught me. So, I found the secret passage for this place and hid in here to get away from them. I could still hear them so I took one of my glow Sticks and snapped it so I could see and went for a walk and found this strange crypt." She told them.

He raised his eyebrow at her and looked at the crimson leather bound journal laying next to the coffin and another Jade colored one next to it with the same seal design as the one on the coffin. "Then explain to me what are in those two journals?" He asked.

She paled a little and took a deep breath. "Well the jade book has all the seals I have copied from your books and learned since I was 6 years old and the crimson book has the information on this place and my great million times over grandfather's information." She said with a nervous look on her face.

Inu stepped forward and looked at the girl. "What do you mean grandfather?" He asked puzzled.

She pointed at the coffin behind her. "Here lies Alucard. The one who originally began the Uzumaki bloodline." She said as she turned to look at the coffin. There was wonder in her eyes on how this man would look. Would he be a mummy or just bones or would he look just like someone sleeping.

"How can that be? He should just be nothing more then just bones." Said Neko looking at the girl and coffin.

Naruto saw her neckless hanging from Jiji left hand. She ran over to him and pulled it out of his grasp. "Oh thank you Jiji. I was so scared I lost this. I don't want to lose the only thing linking me to my family." She said as she turned around and walked back over to the coffin.

"Naruto-chan, why don't we leave here and get you cleaned up and get some Ramen?" Asked Sarutobi. She turned and smiled at him. "That would be great. But, first I really want to see what's in the coffin." She told him. Before anyone could stop her she put her neckless in the lock and had already ran blood over all the seals. The chains fell to the ground with a heavy and loud clanking sound and the seals all fizzled as the blood on them all rushed into the coffin. Seconds later the lid of the coffin slowly open and there before them sitting up was a man with long raven hair and crimson eyes. He looked at the three that stood before him and the young blonde before him. _'Integra is that you my No-Life Queen?'_ He asked himself in his thoughts.

When he got a better look of the blonde hair girl he saw the whisker markings on her cheeks and he caught her scent. She was of his bloodline but the girl also smelt of Fox?. The two ANBU stood before their Hokage ready to protect him from this man? That just woken.

Naruto looked at the No-Life King with huge eyes. "Your my great grandfather from a million times over?" She asked him.

He grinned at the girl. "I guess you could say that little one. Tell me what year is it and where are we?" He asked. She scrunched up her face as she thought. "It is 2017 ADW _(ADW= After the Demon Wars)_ and we are in Konoha the village hidden in the leaves." She told him.

"So, I have been sleeping for 1,987 years." Said Alucard as he looked at the girl. He knew of the new name his family had taken on and he saw their new crest resting in the girls hands. "Tell me. Where are the other Uzumaki's?" He asked watching her face change and sadden. "They are all dead. I am the last." She said as tears began to roll down her cheek that had dry blood on it.

He looked over at the Hokage. "Is what she says true?" He asked with power and authority in his voice. The Hokage studied the man before answering him. "Yes, she is the last of the main clan. There maybe some other Uzumaki out there but of lesser birthright then her. But, as far as we know. The clan had been wiped out during the 2nd war shinobi when Iwa and Kumo attacked them. We were too late to aid them. When we arrived all that was left was a child. The baby sister of Mito-sama. We brought Kushina back here and she was cared for by her eldest sister till the day she passed away. Kushina had became your caretaker." He said as he watched the man as he slowly raised himself out of the coffin and looked over the girl.

His crimson eyes took on a deeper richer crimson color. "Who hurt you child? Tell me." He said as he looked her in the eyes. She turned away from him and looked at The Hokage. "It was some stupid drunks. They hit me with a few beer bottles. But, I'm alright. My cuts have healed and my bruises are now fading." She said as she pointed at the ugly purple green bruise on her cheek.

Alucard looked at the other three. He didn't smell any of her blood on them and knew they didn't mean the girl an harm. "Why is she being attacked? Does it have anything to do with the scent I am smelling from her?" He asked. The Hokage paled looking at the man.

"Wh….what do you mean." Sarutobi stuttered out as he tried to keep himself calm.

Alucard arched an eyebrow to this. "So, she doesn't know? Is that what I am gathering from you three?" He asked as Naruto looked at him puzzles. "What do you mean I smell like a Fox?" She asked as she turned to look at her Jiji and the others.

 **I'm leaving it off there. I want to see how many people like this story and in chapter 2 secrets come to light.**

 **I know I have several stories out and I only post new ones when I can't think of anything for the next chapters. But when I work on these new ones I start getting ideas on where to take the other stories.**

 **Anyways I have always loved Alucard and have been wanting to do a crossover story with him. I know I have tons of crossovers with Naruto but he is so much fun to play with and direct him in different ways. But before I forget I am going to have Alucard a little OC. So please no flaming me. I want to try something new and different with him. But he will still be himself in many ways. So yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome kitties to the next chapter.**

 **I didn't know I had similarities to another author. I will have to read their story sometime. Thank you for telling me. ^_^**

 **I do not own Hellsing or Naruto.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Secrets come to light**

Naruto stared at the man that she saw as her grandfather. She wanted to know what her other grandfather was talking about. Why was he claiming she smelt like a fox. _'Why would I smell like that.'_ She wondered as her eyes had grown wide as something had clicked in her mind. Alucard watched an amusement to the girl's reaction. "Jiji does it have anything to do with what the villagers call me and on my birthday they hunt me down and call it the annual fox hunt?" She asked as she saw the aged old man's face grow older and shadowed.

Alucard looked up at the others. "What is she talking about? Why is she being hunted like a beast?" He growled out. His eyes now a ruby colored glowed in the darkness. The killer intent rolling off of him was making everyone in the crypt gasp for air. They had never felt anything so powerful in their lives. Naruto pulled on his long red trench coat as she tried to breath. He looked down as he saw the girl slowly begin to turn purple and slowly fade into the abyss. He released his KI and everyone was gasping for air and the pushed themselves up onto their knees.

"I'll explain everything to the both of you. But, first could we return to my office." Asked Sarutobi as he looked at Alucard who had scooped Naruto up in his arms. She had been slowly standing back up but was hit with a dizzy spell. So, it would be best to just carry the girl. "That is fine old man. I shall meet you at that tower of yours." With that said Alucard and Naruto melted into the shadows of the crypt and vanished. The two ANBU looked at their leader and nodded their heads as they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

When they had reappeared in the Hokage's office. Alucard and Naruto were sitter before the old man's desk. But, one thing was different. Alucard now wore a red Fedora and circular orange tinted wireframe sunglasses. He smirked as he looked at the Hokage. "What took you so long?" He asked as he looked over at Naruto who was just staring at him in aww. She had never traveled that fast nor though the shadows.

Sarutobi walked over to his desk and sat down. He put his crystal ball away and looked at the two before him. Neko and Inu stood behind them. They we're curious about what the Hokage was about to tell them. Clearing his throat he looked at everyone present.

"Naru-chan. What I am about to tell you is a SSS-RANK secret. But, my dear girl I have fail you in ways. For those fools out there know your secret so I did the only thing I could at the time. Who ever spoke about it to the younger generation or in general was put to death." He looked down at his hands. Then back up. "The night you were born the 9-tail fox attacked." He told her. Naruto's eyes grow large as she listen to the tale. "Okay Jiji but what does it have to do with me though?" She asked.

He sighed. "Well after you were born your mother was attacked and fatally wounded. For her attacker tried using you as a barging chip. But, when he throw you. Your father caught you and took you away from the fight. Leaving your mother and my wife to fight this person. When your father returned. My wife was dead and the Kyūbi no Kitsune was free from its prison. Your father took your weak and dying mother to your side so she could tell you her goodbyes and that she loved you." He sighed once more as tears welled at his eyes at the memory of his late wife and the death of his friends.

"Your father then left the both of you and went to face the Kyūbi with his Toad summons Gamabunta. They fought long and hard against the masked man and Kyūbi. While battling he formulated a plan to stop the foxes rampage and save this village and all in it. He quickly returned home to your mom and you. He took you both back with him to the battle field and with your mother's remaining strength and her chakra chains she helped hold the Kyūbi while your father summoned the death god to seal it away. While they we're finishing the seal the Kyūbi tried killing you to break the seal. But, it's claws was stopped by your parents. They had used themselves as shields. That is what Jiraiya and myself has had saw when we finally made there to help aid In the battle. Minato's last dying wish was that you would be seen as a hero. For you are the prison of the Kyūbi no Kitsune. If you look down at your belly and push chakra into it. You will see the two seals on it." Said Sarutobi as he looked at the young girl and her vampiric grandfather.

"So, your telling me. That her mother was once the beast prison as well and that her burden was passed to her daughter. For her father could not ask anyone to give their own child if he couldn't give up his own?" Asked Alucard as he looked over at the shocked girl. Who had raises her shirt and had done as told. There in all its horrible glory were the seals that held the Kyūbi no Kitsune at bay.

' _Why? WHY?'_ Naruto screamed in her head as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She looked up at her Jiji. "WHY? WHY KEEP THIS FROM ME?" She sobbed out as her tears streamed down her cheeks now. "You know one of those bastards out there could have told me this and in my shock they could have hurt me worst then before or even killed me!" She cried out.

This now had Alucard looking at the old man with rage. "What have you done to keep her safe these past years?" He question.

Inu stepped forth. "Neko and myself and several other ANBU have watched over her and did our best to keep her safe though the years. I have personal killed several ANBU for allowing her to get hurt during their watch." He said as he stepped back. Neko nodded her head. "As well have I. I have even taken the lives of several villagers that have hurt her." Spoke the purple haired woman.

Alucard looked at them and at the young girl as she nodded her head. She had seen her protectors do this first hand. "Now that I am here. I will take full charge of her safety. As she is the last heir to the Hellsing and Uzumaki family." He spoke.

Naruto looked at him in shock no one besides her ANBU and Jiji and Ramen stand people had ever cared about her well being. She wiped her tears away and looked at her Jiji. "Jiji?" She asked.

This drew him to her. "Yes, Princess?" He asked.

"The one who defeated the Kyūbi no Kitsune 13 years ago on this day was the 4th Hokage." She said.

"Yes, Princess it was him who did that." Said Sarutobi.

She looked down shyly and pressed her fingers together. "Then that would make him my father?" She asked.

When she had asked this. The whole room had gone silent. Nothing was heard. It was a deafening silence. "Yes, Princess. Minato Namikaze was your father. Along with Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Your mother was a fierce Warrior on the battlefield. Her crimson locks would fly up into nine tail like locks as she grew enraged in battle. Even her eyes took on a crimson glow. But, I was told that happen before she had the fox sealed within her." He told her. Alucard smirked at this little piece of information. His blood was still going strong and his vampiric traits still showed in his children. _'Integra you would be glade to hear of your strong and prideful daughter. She was a grand warrior.'_ He thought to himself.

"Then I am the last Hellsing-Uzumaki-Namikaze." She said as she looked at everyone. "Ummm…Jiji?" She asked once more.

"Yes, Princess?" He answered once more.

But, before she could speak. "Where is the Clan home?" Asked Alucard. He had stepped in knowing that was what she was wondering and maybe. Just maybe she could live there. He could tell that was what she was thinking.

"Well the Clan house belongs to your mother Kushina. The one that Minato had was destroyed awhile back when he fought someone for the right to court your mother. But at that time they had been already married for awhile and your father had moved everything of his to your mother's place. For it was in the middle of the woods near training ground 44." Answered the 3rd. "If you wish I and the others here will show you to your new home. But, be warn that I have one Jonin that has made training ground 44 or otherwise known as the forest of Death her personal training ground as well as maybe her new home. I am not sure on that last part." He said as he looked at Neko. She just shook her head as she didn't know either.

"Very well then. Show us the way. I need to inspect the place as well." Alucard trailed off as he looked at the 3rd Hokage. "I need to feed." He said.

Sarutobi stared at him. It took several seconds for this to click in his mind. "Ooh….well Mr. Alucard. I could send Neko to the hospital to get several packs of blood and in the morning I could have Raven or Inu drop off some more." He said as he looked a little uneasy at that thought of drinking blood.

Devilish grin crept across Alucard lip. "That will be fine. I will inform you any and all that attack my grandchild will die at my hands. So, if you have a missing villager or two. Don't worry for they had done something against Naruto and I will not stand idly by and allow an injustice to happen to her." He said as he slowly raised to his feet. "As well. I will need all accounts that belong to the girl. For I will not allow her to run around in that orange monstrosity any longer." He said as he looked at the girls orange jump suit.

Naruto looked down at her clothes and back up at Alucard. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked as she pouted at her grandfather.

Alucard raised his eyebrow at her as he looked her over. "My dear girl. You are a moving target and one that seems to be set up to draw all fire to them. I will not allow you to be needlessly sacrificed to save some worthless fool." He said as he turned to face Sarutobi who held a black scroll with the Hellsing-Uzumaki crest on it and a orange scroll with the Namikaze crest on it. "In both scrolls holds some money as well as bank books, check books, and all business and land and other things that belong to you and her." Said the aged leader.

Alucard took and opened the black scroll and he focused his chakra into it and a small puff of smoke popped out about 200,000 in cash. A smirk crept across his lips as he took out 50,000 and slide it over to the old man. "This will cover all cost for 6 months worth of blood to be sent to the clan house each month and I will pay again in another 6 months. Also when you select your predecessor make sure they will know of this little arrangement we have made." He said as his eyes flashed crimson to ruby to a deep rich red.

Naruto looked in aww. She had never seen this much money before. She looked up at Alucard as he grinned at her. "So, are we going shopping then? For I don't think there will be any food at the house and you don't like my outfit." She said as she pouted at the last part.

"Yes, along the way we will have the ANBU who is gathering some blood for me to us at the clothing shop." Said Alucard as he looked over at Neko. Neko looked over at 3rd with a nervous look as the old man nodded his head. She vanished in a swirl of leaves as Inu watched this go one. _'This foolish village isn't going to know what hit it and sensei I hope this is for the best that he is here for her.'_ He thought to himself.

 **Heaven**

Kushina watched in the large pool of water. "My poor baby. Happy Birthday Naru-chan. I'm sorry for forsaking you with my burden." She the redhead as a single tear rolled down her check. Her sister walked over to her. Kush-chan what's wrong? Asked Mito as she placed her small hand on her baby sister's shoulder.

Kushina looked up and softly smiled. "It's Naru-chan's 13th birthday and she has found out about her two burdens. But, it appears great grandfather Alucard is going to care for her now. He doesn't like the idea of the fox being sealed in her." Said Kushina as she looked back down at the pool and at the tall thin raven hair man.

Mito looked down at the pool and gasped. "He's free? But, father said never call upon him unless there was no hope and he will arise and save those of his kin." She told her baby sister. Kushina looked up at her once more. "I think this classifies as that. Naru-chan is alone and those bastards in that Kami forsaking village try killing her each year. They don't want her to get stronger. They want her as a fool." She told her eldest sister. You could see her eyes flicker red. "I for one am glade that Devil is alive once more. Maybe, just maybe he will change how they treat her. If all else fails he can spirit her away to somewhere new." She said as she saw her husband walking over to them with a black chain dragging behind him. The Shinigami had given him this little freedom to go and watch his daughter grow up as well as spend a little time with his wife.

Minato smiled at the two crimson hair woman. "Hello my love. Hello Mito-san. How is our daughter today?" He asked as he looked down at the pool before him to see a raven hair man dressed in red place his hand on his daughters shoulder.

"Whose that man and what is he doing with Naru-chan?" Asked Minato.

 **Village streets**

Alucard placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Tell me. Are you training to be a ninja?" He asked her as he looked at the shops around them. She brighten up and smiled at him. "Yeah, I am. Tomorrow is my graduation and I'll become a genin." She told him. He smirked and saw a shop called, "Wolf's Fang". "Then we shall get you properly fitted for the life of a shinobi." He spoke as he walked up to the odd little Shop with a broken door that was covered with a sheet. Alucard pushes the sheet aside and saw a tall man that stood about 6'0 ft. and had several scares on his cheek and steel grey eyes and salt and pepper hair. The man looked up at Alucard and wiped his hands on his black smith apron. "Something I could do for you?" He asked in a gruffy voice.

Alucard smirked at the man before him. "Yes, I want to get my granddaughter fit with the proper Shinobi attire and weapons." He said as he looked around the little shop. He saw something that was a little out of place. There off in the corner behind the shopkeepers counter was a large black barrel of gun powder. "Tell me. Do you make custom weapons?" Asked the ancient vampire.

The man fallowed Alucard's sight and saw him looking at the gun powder. "Yeah, I do. You got a schematic or blueprint of a design you want. I'll do it." He said as his sight went to the blonde hair girl. He smiled at her. "Tell me kiddo what do you need?" He asked.

Naruto was looking around all wide-eyed at all the different weapons and clothing and special ANBU armors. "I don't know where to start." She said as she turned to face him. Part of her feared when he saw her he would throw her out just like the other shop keepers.

"Well off to your left are all the kunoichi outfits and armors. But, I don't carry much orange but for those infernal skirts Anko likes." Said the owner. As he pointed her to the far left of the shop where stood a mannequin dressed in all black with a crimson duster on. Naruto looked up at the mannequin and walked around it. _'This is what a true Shinobi looks like?'_ She half wondered and half asked herself. As the finishing piece to the mannequin it had crimson hair and twin swords in each hand. At the bottom on it was a small plaque. **"Kushina Uzumaki. The red hot habanero. Aka The Crimson Death."** She slowly read this. Alucard had walked over to see what had made her stop in her tracks. What he saw made him smirk and laugh. "I see. Do you wish to be just like her?" He asked Naruto. She slowly nodded her head and looked up at him.

"Very well." Said Alucard as he turned to the shop owner. "I want her outfitted just like her mother here." He said. The older man stood still for a long moment as he looked at the raven hair man and the blonde girl next to. He studied the girls face and the shape of her eyes and the three whisker marks on her cheeks. He smirked. "So, the day has finally came has it?" He asked as he walked from around the counter and vanished behind a black curtain. Naruto looked up at Alucard who just shrugged his shoulders. Sarutobi just watched with shock etched onto his face.

In stood outside the shop awaiting for Neko to return and he also had pulled out his favorite little orange book. The villagers around him went on with their day and business. For they had to finish setting up for the Kyūbi Festival and the hunt for later that night. But, one think they didn't know was that they would become the prey tonight.

 **Okay kitties. We leave off there. Yeah I know Alucard is a little more OC this chapter. But, hey I am enjoying this side of him. Anyways next time he'll have some fun and dinner of fool.**

 **Next time**

 **Chapter 3: A legend reborn and Make or break Passing the Test**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies. I do hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Like always I do not own Hellsing or Naruto.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **A legend reborn**

The man had returned from the back room with several large black scrolls with the Hellsing-Uzumaki crest on it. He had a smirk across his lips. "Your mother ordered these before she knew she was going to have a baby. They are the new style she wanted her look to take on and honestly I believe they would suit you just as well. You are already as told as her. She was a tall woman that stood at 5'8 and my dear you appear to still be growing. The clothing have seals on them to change size and self clean. Kushina hated doing laundry. How she like to spend most of her time training and on missions this was better suited for her. Also there are two new swords she had me create for her and they are made of chakra metal. Also her new midnight black duster that says Crimson Death in kanji on the back as well as her red tinted wire frame sunglasses." He said as he placed the scrolls down.

Sarutobi walked over to them. "Westin are you sure you want her to have her mother's old look?" He asked the now named Westin.

"Yes, Naruto is the heiress of her mother's Legacy and even her father's. When the day comes and I see she is ready I will give her the special kunai that Minato used for his flying thunder God Justus. Till then I believe she is ready to fallow in Kushina's footsteps." Said Westin as she grinned at the girl. "All you will need is new stronger ANBU armor that I have just created and any other of the other girly needs you want form my shelves." He said as he went back to the counter.

Naruto grinned as she went about her shopping and gathering all the times she needed and doubling her stick of kunai and shuriken and also grabbing a box of ninja wire. She had a feeling she was going to need this. Also several boxes of flash bombs, explosive tags, and smoke bombs. She looked around some more and grabbed a case of chakra ink for her seals. She finally made her way to the kunoichi section and grabbed several of the reinforced bras and other undergarments she will need. Alucard watched her with a grin. _'She is interesting and that ninja wire would be fun to see if she could copy some of Walters tricks.'_ He thought as he turn to look at Westin. "How sharp is that ninja wire?" He asked with amused grin.

Westin looked at the no-life king and thought for a second. "It isn't very sharp. It's more for setting up traps and other little things. But I do have a new wire I have been developing out of charka metal that allows the user to slice clean though anything." He said as he turned around and grabbed the little black box. He turned placing it on the counter before him and looked back up at Alucard.

"This baby here is what you want." Said Westin as he smirk. _'It appears he wants to train her in long distance assassination.'_ He thought to himself.

Alucard walked up to the counter and looked the little black box over. "It will work well with any charka afflictions she may have?" He questioned. Yeah he was around for the start of the shinobi age but he didn't really look into bloodlines and all or the elemental crap. As he first called it.

"Yeah, it will. I'm just waiting to see what hers are." Said Westin as he nodded his head over to Naruto. "Her father was wind. Kushina was water and fire. A very odd and rare mix." He finished saying as he looked over at the 3rd.

Sarutobi just sighed. His little princess was growing up to fast and he didn't like it. "I hope everyone here knows what they are doing?" He stated as he looked at the door as Neko and Inu walked in. On Neko's shoulder was a black lunch bag. She looked at Alucard a little uneasy. "I got what you need." She whispered as she handed over the bag to him. He grinned at her. "Thank you my dear." He told her and the bag vanished within his trench coat.

"Tell me Westin could you make gloves that have those wires sealed into them?" Asked Alucard as he turned once more as he saw Westin placing the proper Under Armor on the counter for Naruto. "Yeah, I could do that. Also I could throw in a scroll on how to control chakra strings so she can learn the use the wire the same way. Or we can create a whole new scroll and skill from scratch.

Alucard raise an eyebrow to this. _'Hmm.. It appears that old skill fade into the dust with guns and other skill.'_ He mused to himself before speaking. "That will do for now. Once she is used to them. I will be teaching her an old friends skills on how to kill with wires alone. But, I will need someone to take notes and put together a training scroll for her when I'm teaching her." He said with a wicked smirk.

Westin paled. "Well I could help you after the shop is closed or when my daughter is manning the shop to get that scroll made." He said as he feared he was getting into something over his head.

"That would do fine. But, it will be a month or two before we begin her training in that field. That would also give you time to create those gloves for her." Said Alucard as he turned to see Naruto standing behind him looking at the floor. He raised his raven eyebrow at her. "What is wrong?" He asked a little interested in what she had to say.

She looked up into his crimson eyes and sighed. "Do….. Do you really think I could do this?" She asked as she looked at the chakra wire and at the new items they were getting her.

"My dear. You are of the Hellsing and my bloodline. We are born warriors. Your Grandmother Integra was a Master swordswoman and a grand general. An I. I was a count that rule his own lands and armies. I stuck fear in my enemies and allies. I was known as the Blood Count. Before I became who you see here today." Said Alucard with amused look on his face as he saw everyone in the shop pale. Even the ones in the masks had paled from this little bit of information.

Naruto looked up at Alucard and gave him her true smile. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." She said as a single tear rolled down her check.

' _What the hell have these people done to her to make her feel so weak?'_ Mused Alucard as he looked at Sarutobi. The old man caught the look an knew hell was going to rain down on this village. Tonight was going to be the night these people will fear a new monster.

Westin sealed everything into a scroll and Naruto had vanished into a dressing room to put on her new outfit. When she appeared Alucard couldn't help from laughing his ass off. Naruto had on the new black ANBU armor long sleeve under a black short sleeve top with the Uzumaki-Hellsing-Namikaze seal on the left breast. Black armor leggings black mini shirt with crimson belt. Thigh high black boots with a 2 inch heel and the black duster that said "Crimson Death" in kanji and a crimson hoodie under the duster. The swords laid on the counter as Naruto looked at them. **(Just think of police girls outfit and add the armor mesh and you have her new look.)** She had pulled her hair into two pigtails with help from Neko. The girls hair was almost to the floor from how long it is. Her crimson tinted wire frame glass rested in her breast pocket on her shirt.

"My dear girl. If your hair was crimson I would be looking at your mother." Said Westin as he looked at her in awe. Inu stood there in shock as he whispered. "Kushina-san…"

Naruto smiled as she poked at the two blades. "I'm not sure how to place those on me." She said a little worried. "Don't worry for now. We'll just seal them and tomorrow you will begin learning with them." Said Alucard as the others nodded.

The 3rd paid for everything that was bought at Westin's shop and they made their way to some other shops to get some food and other girly things Westin didn't carry and Neko would have to help the girl pick out. They went into a grocery store and Alucard caught all the glares the girl was receiving and saw how she withdrew into herself. She placed a fake smile as she went pushed the shopping cart to where the ramen was. This made Alucard wrinkle his nose. "As of tonight. You will not be eating very much of that crap." He told her.

She looked up at him and pouted. "This is all I can afford and is the only thing they don't sell that is rotten or was to go bad with in a day or two." She told him. His crimson eyes flashed with anger and disgust at what he heard. "We have to at time do the shopping for her." Said Neko.

"I at times when I am free from paperwork go shopping with her as well to get her milk and fresh items." Said Sarutobi as a sad look over took his face.

"What's that demon brat doing in here?!" Whispered a woman with short brown hair to another woman with black hair. "I don't know bit it appears she tricked the Hokage to do her shopping again." Said the woman with black hair. Alucard looked at the two women. _'Demon you say?'_ He thought to himself. "Neko could you help her get items that will be healthy and easy for her to make. I haven't cooked in a very long time and wouldn't make anything she would be able to eat." Said Alucard as he vanished from the group to look around and listen to the humans talk.

In the alcohol section two men that appeared to be already drunk were placing more beer and sake into a cart as they talked. "Tonight is the 11th annul Fox hunt." Said the larger man as he put a bottle of vodka into the cart. "I think this will be the year we kill it. Damn beast killed my sister and I will end for what she did 13 years ago." Said the man in a Chuunin vest.

' _So, these fools blame her for something she had no part in.'_ Mused Alucard as a devilish grin crossed his lips. _'If they want to hunt her. I will give them all a hunt they will never forget.'_ With that he vanished and appeared next to Naruto and Neko. "Naru-chan, chicken will be something that is easy to cook and when we get you to your new home I'll show you how to make a beef stew. Whatever is left from it. We'll freeze and you can eat later." Said Neko as she saw Alucard appear next to them.

"Have you gotten everything?" Asked Alucard as he looked at the over flowing cart. Naruto smiled. "Yeah, we just have two more stops before the sunsets totally and we're done." Said the young blonde with a smile.

"Yes, we just need a cook book for beginners and some girly items." Said Neko as she softly blushed looking at Alucard who looked at her with amused smile.

They went to the counter as people just stared at the girl with disgust and hate. Neko took over and placed everything on the counter and watched so the store owner wouldn't over charge the girl. "Neko-san, are you shopping for a party?" Asked the woman checking them out. "No, just stocking up for the week." Replied Neko. "So, why is that child with you?" Asked the woman. Neko was growing impatience with the woman. "Just showing her how to shop before my shift is done for the night. It is important to know how to shop for a balance diet." She told the woman. The woman just eyed Naruto from head to toe. _'It shouldn't matter after tonight.'_ The old bat thought to herself.

They finished and Alucard paid for the items. As they left the store Raven appeared. "Lord Hokage. I have token the liberty to go and pack up Naru-chan's apartment after I met with Neko at the hospital." Said Raven. "But, sadly I wasn't able to save much. For when I got there. Her place was up in flames. I put it out and got what I could from her room that she had sealed under her bed and under the floorboards and from her bathroom and her two potted plants." He finished his report.

"Thank you Raven. Also I would like you to look into who destroyed her place and bring them to me. They will pay for everything and if it was her landlord. I will make him pay dearly." Said the aged Hokage.

Neko vanished for a moment and returned with several beginners cookbooks. "Here Naru-chan. These will help." She told the girl as she handed her the bag. Their next stop was at a general store. Raven and Neko dragged Naruto in as the others fallowed behind them. Alucard was happy to see that the girl had several people that did care for her and wanted only the best. Inside Neko took Naru to the feminine hygiene products and got the girl the things she would need and pretty much got her a years supply. Naruto had found her way to the makeup and looked at Neko for some help.

"My little Naru-chan wants to wear makeup?" Teased Neko.

"My little Naru-chan is still to little for makeup." Teased Raven.

"I'm 13 years old and the other girls of my class have been wearing the stuff for a couple years now." Whined Naruto.

"Only lip gloss and a light eyeshadow." Said Inu as he looked down at Naruto. "We want you to be respected as a kunoichi and not look like those little tramps in your class." He finished as he pulled a soft red cherry lip gloss for her. Neko picked out a black/silver/light red eyeshadow for her. "I think these three colors will make her eyes pop." Said Neko.

Raven had went and got some kunoichi nail polish in red, pink, black, and purple. "I like these colors for you. Inu maybe get her a settle red lipstick so she can place the lip gloss over it." Said Raven as he grinned at the paling Inu. But before they could do or say anything Alucard appeared behind them.

"Are you giving my dear girl a goth look?" Asked Alucard who looked amused at everyone. He reached out and pulled a black lipstick from the rack. "This would do wonderful for that look. But, it might shock the other in her class tomorrow." He said laughing.

Naruto tilted her head to the side and grinned. "They would be fun to try a new look and I'm already all in black pretty much." She trailed off when she saw a ruby red lipstick and it had glitter on it. Before anyone knee what happen Naruto darted out of their sight and came back with several tube of lip stick. One pink and glitter and another black with glitter and softer shades of eye shadow. Alucard smirked.

"I think I have enough makeup. How about some pjs. For what Raven said I lost all my regular cloths." Said Naruto with a pout.

 **Heaven**

"NOOOOOOOOOO! MY BABY ISN'T READY FOR MAKEUP!" Cried Minato as Kushina sweat dropped and patted his back. "It's okay hun. She is growing up and try to make her mark as a ninja." Said his wife.

The 1st and 2nd Hokage joined the group to see what Minato was crying about.

 **Shopping**

Everyone stopped as they thought they heard the cries of a father whose little girl was growing up to fast.

They found their way to the pjs and underwear department and everyone looked at Inu as he giggled like a school girl.

"Hentai-Inu." Said Naruto as Inu fell to the ground. The others just laughed at him.

Neko helped her get what she needed as Alucard and Sarutobi glared at Inu and Raven. Both young men didn't know who they feared more. The Hokage or The No-Life King. For at that moment they both looked scary.

The two kunoichi's vanished and came back with shorts and tee shirts and a few other odds and end. They paid and left. Naruto was looking up to the sky as she saw it was getting darker. _'Please we need to get home.'_ She thought with a little panic in her eyes.

Alucard laid his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry my dear. For I am here now and all those who try to hurt you will die by my hands." He told her as a dark and crazed grin crept across his lips.

The lanterns began to light up and The Kyūbi Festival was at full force. People dressed in Festival kimonos and children enjoyed themselves with games and whatnot. The bars and the stands the bars had set up were full of men and some women getting themselves all drunk. For a drunken state was easier to forgive themselves for hurting a child.

Naruto took Alucard's hand into hers as she saw some of the looks she was getting from the drunks. He fallowed her sight and saw what was making her uneasy. They had finally left the village but they could feel a few people trailing behind them.

As they past training ground 44 a stray kunai came flying out from the tree line. "Who goes there?" Came a woman's voice.

"Anko-chan. It's me Neko-chan." Called out Neko. Anko jumped out of the trees and over the fence. Her eyes landed on the 3rd. "Lord Hokage?! I'm so sorry. I thought it was drunks coming to make some trouble." She said with panic in her voice.

"It is fine my dear. We are just showing Naru-chan her mother's home as well as her great grandfather." Said Sarutobi as he gestured to the two beside him.

Anko looked Naruto over and grinned and looked at the raven hair red clad man. "All this time I thought you were a boy." She said laughing as her right hand was behind her head.

"I'm not a boy. But, that was how I was forced to dress." Whined Naruto as she glared at Anko.

"So, your going to the old Uzumaki place?" Questioned Anko.

"Yes, my dear. It is our clans home and as Naru-chan is the last clan head. It is only right to live there." Said Alucard with a grin.

Anko just shrugged. "Mind if I join you. The drunks are going to be annoying tonight and I rather check out the old haunted house." She said with a grin as she saw Naruto pale a little.

With that they made it to the Uzumaki-Hellsing-Namikaze Clan mansion.

1 am Naruto, Neko, and Anko passed out on the large couch watching movies. As Inu and Raven slept on the floor. The third had long left crying about evil paperwork. Alucard on the other hand was sitting outside smoking as he saw the glow of several torches. _'Hmm.. So, it starts.'_ He thought as he faded into the shadows. All that was seen was the glow coming from his cigar.

"Come on. They moved the beast out here to keep it safe." Came a man's voice. "Kill the beast!" Chanted several of the people in the group.

In the middle of the group came a dark but calm voice. "Why kill a child when you will meet your end by a devil long feared though time." Said the eerie dark voice.

That night screams came from the forest. The people in the village could hear. Alone person came crawling back to the village all beaten and bloody. The boy was crying as an ANBU picked him up and took him to the hospital.

The fallowing morning was going to be fun.

 **I hope everyone enjoys this part.**

 **Chapter 4 Make or break**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello kitties. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **I will try to update sooner. Just have a lot going on for the next few months.**

 **Like always me no own Narita or Hellsing.**

 **Answer questions.**

 **I did think of pair Tsunade at one time with Alucard. But she is also his granddaughter. So nah. Now I never thought of a female Orochimaru and I'm going to think about it. But, I'm not sure if Alucard could deal with Orochimaru lust for eternal life and eternal youth.**

 **But, I'll keep an open mind about it.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Make or Break Passing the Test**

It was the morning of the Genin Exam and Naruto was curled up with Neko and Anko. All three softly snoring away. Inu and Raven had just woken up when they heard the front door open and saw Alucard walking in with a white towel that had something red on it as he finished wiping his hands. Both young men looked at each other and nodded. They didn't want to know that answer. This made Alucard grin even more.

Alucard walked over to the large couch the girls are sleeping on. He grinned as he pulled out Jackal and fired off a round into the ceiling. All three girls jumped up with kunais, and snakes ready to strike. "Good morning ladies. I'm glade to see you've all have slept well." He said with a devilish grin.

Anko smirked and crawled over to Alucard. "I would have slept better with you by my side." She said with a wicked grin. _'Let's see how he handles that.'_ She thought to herself.

"My dear girl. You would have been up all night praising or cursing kami's name." Said Alucard with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

Anko just sat there. "…" It appeared he had shorten her out from his comment. This was a first for the Snake Mistress.

Inu and Raven snicker like two school girls looking at Anko's reaction. She turned to glare at the two male ANBU. "If I was you, I would stop laughing or would you like my little friend down there make you scream." She told them in a sickly sweet voice. The two looked down to see a very large python coming their way. With that they jumped on to the couch hugging Neko and Naruto as they tried to get away from Anko's little friend.

"Now children it is time to get ready for the day. Neko and Anko. Would you help Naruto get her hair done for school?" Asked Alucard as he turned to Inu and Raven. "You two into the kitchen. Clean up last night dinner and fix breakfast as the girls get ready." He ordered as everyone went where they where told to.

Naruto and the other two wonder up the stairs with the scrolls with her new cloths and other items as they found a large room to their left at the top of the stairs. They went in and saw a king size bed and huge bathroom off to their left and to their right was a huge walk in closet. The room just had the basic items. It appeared to be a guest room or something.

"Naru-chan take a quick shower and we'll get you unpacked for now." Said Neko as she open the scroll she knew she put the cherry blossom shampoo and body soap. She grabbed those two items and gave them to the girl. Anko got busy with the other scrolls and unsealed all the clothing and stuff and laid the stuff on the bed.

"Ooo…I like some of the outfits she got." Said Anko as she laid out the crimson mesh under armor long sleeve and leggings. She saw the black mini skirt and black short sleeve top. She pair it with black boot socks and crimson belt with black kunai pouch and back pouch. Anko looked around. It was missing something. But, what?

She left the room and went the room at the very end of the hallway and slowly opened the door. The room belong to Kushina and Minato. Anko saw the photos on the night stand next to the bed as she looked around. She saw on the main dresser there was a jewelry box and a basket with hair things. Also a heavy duty hair brush. She grabbed them all and went back to the bedroom to find Naruto had stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel putting on her undergarments. "Well I barrows some items from another room I believe would go well with your outfit." Said Anko as she placed everything on the dresser.

Naruto looked over at Anko wondering what she could have found when she saw the black oak jewelry box and wicker basket with hair things and a huge heavy duty brush. "You went into mom and dad's room?" She asked like it was normal. Anko raised an eyebrow. "Guess so. But get dressed and we'll fix your hair." She told the blonde as Neko walked over to her.

"Anko-chan you know you shouldn't have done that." Said Neko as she looked at the wicker basket with hair items. "Nii-chan relax. I just took these items. I didn't touch anything. I figure it's up to the brat to do that." Whine Anko as she pouted a little.

Naruto finished dressing and pulled her hair out of the towel as she walked over to the vanity and sat down on the little stood before it. Neko began brushing the girls hair as Anko pulled out two hair ties and two barrettes with small rubies. Once Neko got the girls hair into two pigtails Anko took one of the pigtails and began braiding it and Neko fallowed suit. Anko clipped the two barrettes in front of the two pigtails and Naruto did her makeup. She put black eyeliner that went out in a cattail and black eyeshadow lightly with crimson eyeshadow giving off a glow around her eyes and then she put on Ruby glitter lipstick and slipped the tube into her pouch. Her natural looking tan skin had a pale glow to it today. She looked haunting. She opened the jewelry box and saw silver bracelets and she pulled them put and put them on both wrist and she put her crest neckless on. She looked at the two behind her.

"I think I'm ready." Said Naruto as she looked at herself once more a little nervous.

"Good, cuz I'm starving." Chimed in Anko as she was already at the door. Neko and Naruto just laughed at her antics.

They went downstairs to find the guys cooking and Alucard watching them.

"Morning Alucard-jiji." Said Naruto as she walked up to the No-Life King and hugged him.

"Good Morning my dear. Those two buffoons should have breakfast made soon." Said Alucard as he hugged her back.

After awhile and a small fire breakfast was done and everyone cleaned up and made their way back to the village.

They made their way to the market place of the village that lead to the Hokage Tower and The Ninja Academy and ANBU HQ with T&I. Naruto looked around as she was getting looks of shock from the villagers and shinobi that past by them. Slowly she began to hide herself behind Alucard. Who looked down at her with amusement. _'She is frighten little bunny. We'll have to do something about that.'_ He thought to himself.

"Naru-chan we'll see you after your exam. We need to get ready for work and check in." Said Neko as she smiled behind her mask at the girl.

Anko walked up to Alucard and trailed her finger under his chin as she leaned up against his body. "I'll be seeing you later big boy." She said as she winked at him and vanished in a swirl of leaves. He just grinned.

Naruto nodded her head to Neko and shook her head at Anko's antics. "Come on grandpa. We'll be late for my class and I want to show you my classroom and have you meet Iruka-sensei." She told the No-Life King. She took his hand and began dragging him to the Academy.

 **Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi just walked into his office and throw his hat onto the couch. He looked around and saw that his greatest of enemies was missing. _'Maybe today will be peaceful.'_ He thought to himself as he sat down and looked down at the steaming hot cup of tea at his desk.

Just then his door burst open and a woman with long white hair walked in with a stack of papers. "Good Morning Hokage-sama. Here's your morning paperwork. As well there are at least 15 reported missing people after the Festival last night. I assured their families that their love ones are somewhere sleeping off their hangovers. But, the same here are the photos and all of the missing. She placed the folder before the Old man as she turned to leave his office.

The door closed and Sarutobi took the folder with the missing in it. He sighed as he saw who was missing. "About 10 of these people have had a hand of hurting Naru-chan last year and these other 5 are thought the year they have done something to the poor girl. I know this. They will never be found." The old man said to himself as he took the file and dumped it into the trash and set it on fire with a low level fire Justus. Just then Neko, Raven, and Inu appeared.

"Good Morning Hokage-sama. " They said as one.

"Good Morning you three." Said the Hokage. "I take everything went well last night for my little Princess?" He asked them.

"Hai. It did Hokage-sama. But this morning Raven and I saw Alucard-sama walking into the house cleaning his bloody hands on a towel." Said Inu. As he looked over at Raven who nodded his head in agreement with his comrade.

"I figured much. I was given a report just a few minutes ago of 15 mission civilians and shinobi. But, if I took a guess. They are the ones that Alucard was cleaning off of his hands this morning." Said the 3rd as he looked at the small fire with a tried look. "Shit is going to hit the fan very soon." He told his three ANBU before him.

They just looked at him and slowly nodded their heads. They had the same feeling when they woke up this morning.

 **Shinobi Academy**

They arrive at the Academy but it appeared they made it there early and for once Naruto seemed happy about that. "Grandpa this is where I come to learn how to be a ninja." She said with a smile as they open the front doors and walked down the hallway to room 113. She smiled as she slide the door open. "This is my classroom. Where Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-teme teach out class." She said with another smile. She walked up to the very top row to the very last table and sat down.

"I take it you don't like this Mizuki-teme?" Asked Alucard as he looked around and studied the room before him. He saw a nice dark corner and walked over to it. It happen to be right behind Naruto.

"Yeah, he can be a real jerk at times and always trips me when we are working on our class taijustsu." Said the blonde as she rested her arms on her desk and laced her fingers together as she rested her chin on her laced fingers.

' _My dear she does take after you. If only she had your iron will. Then she would be unstoppable.'_ Thought Alucard as he vanished into the shadow. "Grampa are you going to hide for awhile?" She asked him. "I want to see how they treat you my dear." He told her as he vanished from her sight.

 **Heaven**

"Please allow myself or Kushina to return to raise our daughter." Begged Minato as he was on his hands and knees as the Death God stood behind him with an amused look on his face.

" **Minato you know I can not do this for you. Your daughter is strong and will be fine."** Said Kami as she looked down at the blonde hair man.

Kushina stepped forth and bowed to Kami. "Kami-sama our daughter is now being raised by Alucard." Said the crimson hair woman to Kami.

Both Kami and Death God paled. **"Alucard has awaken?"** The two God's asked at one.

"Yes, he has risen last night. Haven't you notice the 15 new souls that arrived last night?" Asked Kushina as she tilted her head to the side as if thinking.

" **No matter. It would take awhile to create you a new body and that is if we wish to return you. For now that Alucard is awake there is no stopping him."** Said Kami as she vanished from their sight.

Minato just sighed as he looked at his beloved wife. "I tried and all we can do is hope that Jiraiya or Tsunade return to help in raising her." He told his wife.

"If that what we have for a back up. She is better with grandfather. At least he will make sure she is strong have respect for others." Said Kushina as she crossed her arms. _'I only hope the other two awaken. They will keep him more in check and make sure Naru-chan grows up right.'_ She thought to herself as she went back to the pool to join her older sister.

"Tsunade still wasting her life away?" Asked Kushina as she saw her sister watching her granddaughter. "Yes, it saddens me. She could be so great. But, she allows lost to rule her. If only she could over come it all and go back to the last of the family she has." Said Mito as a tear rolled down her cheek.

 **Creepy crept**

Two coffins off in the shadows softly have a blue glow coming from them as the blood on their seals are sucked into the coffins.

 **Unknown shady gambling house**

A blonde hair woman with large breast sneezes.

"Are you feeling alright my Lady?" Asked a black hair woman.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Someone must be thinking about me." She replied to the other woman.

 **Konoha's Hot springs**

Man with long unruly spiky white hair sneezes as he is peeking on the woman on the other side of the fence.

' _Some beauty out there must be thinking of me.'_ Giggled the man as he wrote down what he saw the woman doing.

 **Academy**

"I can't believe it. I'm going to past this damn thing today and you'll be here to see it." Said a very cheerful Naruto as she lean back in her chair hanging her head back on the back of the chair.

"You know your going to grow stiff sitting that way?" Asked Alucard as he laughed at the girl, as she fell out of her chair.

Just then students began filing into the classroom. The fan-girls glared at Naruto. "Whose the new girl." Screeched a girl with brown hair.

"Shut up Ami. I don't look that different." Said Naruto as she glared at the girl.

"Troublesome. Naruto when did you get a fashion since?" Asked a lazy boy with his hair up in a ponytail that look like a pineapple.

"Well Shika. It happen last night. My grandfather didn't like my orange jumpsuit." Said Naruto to the now named Shikamaru.

"WAIT WHAT?! NARUTO IS A GIRL!?" Yelled a boy with brown bushy hair and a brown and white puppy on his head.

"Ano I-I thought you knew all this time Kiba-kun." Said a girl with pale lavender eyes.

"Really? How many of you thought I was a boy?" Asked Naruto to her classmates. This even stopped the fight between Ino and Sakura.

Everyone raised their hands but for Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, and Shino. "It is logical that Naruto is a girl. But, she was never allowed into the Kunoichi classes for the teachers also believed her to be a boy." Said Shino as he pushed hid black sunglasses up.

Naruto was sitting in the corner drawing little circles as a little storm cloud hung over her head. "You guys suck." She said with tears.

Just then two men walked into the classroom. "Alright everyone to your seats and settle down." Said the Scarface man.

Everyone slowly filed into their spots and Naruto went back to her chair. Sakura was looking back and glaring at the blonde. _'Dammit, when did this happen? Now with Naruto in the running we have no chance of winning Sasuke-kun.'_ She thought as she looked at the girls large chest with tears streaming down her cheeks. It appeared all the other fangirls had the same thought as the pinkette. For tears streaked their cheeks as well.

The scarface Chuunin took roll call. "Sasuke Uchida."

"Hn" Said Sasuke.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked.

"Up here." Said Naruto as she grinned at her sensei.

"Good…..WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'RE A GIRL!? WHERE IS NARUTO?" He screamed.

"Kami dammit! IT'S ME NARUTO. I LOST THE ORANGE JUMPSUIT AND I'M DRESSING AS A GIRL. IS IT THAT HARD TO BELIEVE I'M A FREAKING GIRL!" Cried Naruto as she glared at her sensei. "Really Iruka-sensei I expected more from you. Mizuki-teme I would see him doing this. But, you that really hurts." Said the blonde with a pout.

The boys in the class all looked at her and had one thought. _'Damn she is cute.'_

"I'm so sorry Naruto. Please forgive me." Said the now named Iruka.

Mizuki just glared at the girl. _'So, the demon has been hiding her gender till now. Very interesting.'_ He thought to himself as a evil glint was seen in his eyes.

Alucard took note of that. _'He has something plan to hurt the girl. I think it's time to make myself known.'_ He thought as he fazed out of the shadows. Everyone stopped what they where doing when they saw a tall slider man coming out of the shadows dresses in a crimson trench coat and red fedora and black suit with a white shirt and white gloves. What finishes the look off was orange tinted wire frame sunglasses. He grinned at them all.

"Good Morning." Said Alucard. His voice was dark and something from ones nightmares.

Iruka swallowed and spoke up. "May I help you Sir?" He asked the nightmare before them all.

"Not at all. I came along with my granddaughter to give her support during her exam." Said Alucard as he grinned showing his sharp teeth to everyone as his crimson eyes looked at everyone.

Several of the students had passes out from his sight as several ran out of the room holding the back of their pants/skirts.

"W-whose your granddaughter." Asked a nervous Iruka as Mizuki was trying to leave the room.

"My dear granddaughter is Naruto Uzumaki-Hellsing-Namikaze." Said Alucard as he placed his hand on the blonde girls head. She looked up grinning at him.

Everyone stopped then and there as they heard her last names. "She is related to the 4th?" Questioned some random boy.

"Yes, she is his daughter. As well as Kushina Uzumaki-Hellsing. The last heiress of the Uzumaki-Hellsing-Namikaze clans." Finished Alucard as he watched the wheels turn in everyone's head.

"YOUR LAYING YOU DEMON!" Shouted Mizuki.

Alucard grinned. "I have no need to lie to a fool as yourself. For me being a demon. I rather be called by my title of The No-Life King Alucard. King of all Vampires." He said as he eyes had a soft crimson glow and his long raven hair flow around him as killer intent was leaking off of him.

Everyone froze in fear as they looked at the No-Life King and their foolish sensei.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Alucard as he felt everyone's fear fill the room.

 **Creepy crept**

The lids to the two separate coffins flow off as two woman sat up.

"I have a feeling there is a mess I will be cleaning up soon." Said a woman with long platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"I feel Master is making trouble as we speak Sir Integra." Said the woman with darker blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hurry up and help me out of this thing police girl. We have to go now." Said the now named Integra.

"Yes, Sir." Said Sera Victoria (a.k.a.) Police Girl. She jumped out of her coffin and went to her Master and helped her out of her coffin. Once out both women vanished into the shadows.

 **Academy**

"Settle let us take our exam." Said Iruka as he tried to gather his courage to face the man at the back of the classroom next to his little sister. Who was his little brother but who knew.

Mizuki had ran for his dear life and went to make trouble.

Iruka went around the room and handed out the exams. "Alright everyone. You have one hour." He said as he sat down and set the time. _'I hope Inu or Neko shows up soon to help me with the other part.'_ On queue Neko appeared in the classroom to watch over Naruto.

Iruka stood up and walked over to the female ANBU. "Excuse me." He said to her. She turned her head from Naruto and a devilishly grinning Alucard to look at the scared face man. "Yes." She asked.

"Would it be too much trouble to ask for help on the last two parts of the exam from you?" Asked Iruka with hope in his eyes.

"What happen to Mizuki?" She asked. For she didn't see any blood or body parts so she wanted to know what happen to the lazy ass silver hair man.

"Alucard-sama, scared him away." Said Iruka as he paled a little from the thought of the raven hair devil in his classroom.

"Fine Inu and Raven are already outside at the Academy training around checking over the training dummies and ninja tools for no surprises like the last time." Said Neko. She knew she was going to need the others help with this.

The hour had passed and the alarm went off. "Alright class time is up and please place your exam at the end of the roll and fallow Neko-san outside and I'll be out there once I gathered all your exams." Said Iruka as he smiled at his students.

As Alucard was fallowing Naruto out of the room when he stopped dead in his tracks and grinned. "Hello my No-Life Queen and hello police girl." He said with a evil chuckle.

Naruto stopped dead in her tracks and turned around and saw a woman that could past for her sister or hell even her twin. "You look like me." Said Naruto as she pointed at the woman that was wearing wire frame glasses.

"Don't you know it isn't lady like to point at someone?" Said the platinum blonde.

"Our granddaughter grew up on the streets and doesn't know any better." Said Alucard with amused grin.

"Well that will end today. I see you had say in what she is wearing?" Questioned the same woman.

"No, this is my mother's outfit she never got to wear." Said Naruto as she saw the other blonde almost dressed like her. But for her outfit was tan with the Hellsing crest. "Grandpa who are they?" Asked the young girl as she sidestep behind him a little to hide.

"This lovely woman before you is your Grandmother and my bride. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. She was the head of the Hellsing family and organization. The other blonde is my fledging Police Girl. I turned her after I shot her though the heart to kill another vampire." He said like it wasn't any big deal.

"Master. I haven't been a Police Girl for a very longtime. But, my dear my name is Sere Victoria." Said Sere.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Hellsing-Namikaze." Said Naruto as she gave them one of her foxy grins.

"YO NARUTO ARE YOU COMING!?" Yelled Kiba from down the hallway.

"Oh crap. Let's go. I can't fail now." She said as she grabbed Alucard's hand and dragged him from the other two woman. Integra smirked. "It appears my granddaughter has him under a little control." She said as she looked at Sere and both woman fallowed behind. Iruka looked to have had a heart attack when he heard of what the other two women were.

Neko, Inu, and Raven stood before the class. "Alright brats this test is to test your accuracy. Each kunai and shurikin hits it's bull eye. You have 10 targets and each is worth 1 point. Total of 20. You must get a 6 or high on each to pass." Said Neko as she glared at all the kids. She saw the two new woman fallowing Alucard and knew today had just gotten longer.

Shino went first and got 17 out of 20.

Kiba got 16 out of 20.

Hinata got 19 out of 20.

Sakura got a 15 out of 20.

Ino did a little better by getting 17 out of 20.

Sasuke got 19 out of 20 like Hinata. But he did the best out of all the boys so far.

Choji got a 18 out of 20. This shocked everyone for he never really put an effort into anything other then his family Justus or eating.

Shikamaru got a 20 out of 20. Everyone jaw hit the ground. "Troublesome." He said as he walked back to stand next to Choji.

It was finally Naruto's turn. She got 20 out of 20. This even shocked everyone even more. For she never got high then 12 any other time. But, there was one person missing that always made sure she failed.

"Not bad guys. Now it's the taijustsu part of the exam." Said Raven. "You will either go up against Inu or myself." He finished.

Iruka came out to join the others. "Sorry Neko-san. I just finished grading all the exams." He told the female ANBU.

"That is fine Iruka-san. We just finished the last exam and they did well. But, for a could civilian students. They pretty much sucked getting 2 or 9." Said Neko with a sigh.

Alucard appeared behind them. "Those that scored so low will just fizzle out and be nothing more then a memory." He said with a wicked grin.

"Alucard-sama, who are those two ladies that just appeared." Asked Neko. She wasn't sure she wanted the answer or not.

"My No-Life Queen and Police Girl." He said as he just grinned at her.

"Umm…okay." Said Neko as she saw the final exam was coming to an end.

"Alright everyone back into the academy for the ninjustsu part." Said Iruka as he watched a few kids limping into the doors and Naruto's hanging around Police girls neck just laughing.

Raven and Iruka finished the last part as the judging the kids skills. After 40 minutes they had finally called for Naruto.

"Naruto." Said Raven as he popped his head out of the door to another room. She ran down the steps and vanished into the other room.

"The girl is the last of our bloodline. She awoke me last night after being attacked." Said Alucard filling in the other two on what was been going on.

"So, that little girl is all that left to carry on the Hellsing bloodline?" Said Integra as she looked at the door the girl vanished behind.

 **Exam**

"Okay Naruto. You must do substitution Justus and Henge Justus and clone justsu. Then you'll pass." Said Iruka.

Naruto nodded her head and substituted herself with Raven and then henge into Alucard almost making Iruka have a heart attack. She grinned and did the shadow clone justsu. This shocked everyone in the room.

"How do you know the Shadow Clone?" Asked Iruka.

"Hokage-Jiji." Said Naruto. She wasn't going to tell him how she truly learnt it. She would be in deep trouble.

"Well Naruto you pass. Congratulations." Said Iruka as he handed her a forehead protector with a black cloth and smiles at the girl.

Naruto ran out into the classroom grinning ear to ear and she showed her family she had passed.

Iruka and Raven came back into the room. "Congrats on those who passed and those who failed I'll see you in 9 weeks. In two days you will return back for team assignment." He told them as he smiled.

With that everyone left the classroom and Naruto grinned looking at the new family she just got in a few hours.

 **Okay kitties I leave you there. I have a few changes to the Naruto world and you will see them in. The next chapter.**

 **Yes, I have her a vampire. For I need someone level headed to handle the council bs. For we all know what Alucard would do. I know many would approve of his actions but. We need to play nice.**

 **Chapter 5: Ninjas and Civilians meet the monsters of the night.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got out chapter 4 on the same day I put out chapter 3. But, I felt inspired to continue writing and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Ninjas and Civilians meet the monsters of the night.**

As Naruto and the other left the Academy, they made their way into the Market Place. "Soo…." Said Naruto as she looked at the others.

Alucard grinned looking at the girl. "Yes, my dear?" He asked looking down at her from his orange tint glasses.

She tilted her head to the side with a small pout. "I was wondering how you three are able to walk in the sunlight also…." She trailed off as Bear from ANBU appeared in front of them.

"Naruto-sama. Hokage-sama would like to see you and your family in the council chambers." Said Bear.

Integra raised her eyebrow looking at the masked man before them. "Hokage? Why would this man want to see us?" She asked.

Naruto smiled. "Grandma, don't worry. Jiji is the head ninja of our village and when he calls for us. We have to go." Said the blonde as began walking to the Hokage Tower.

Integra looked at Alucard. He just smiled. "He does what you used to do with "Hellsing Organization." He told her with a toothy grin.

 **Hokage Tower Council Chambers: (A.K.A. Chamber of Jackasses. Civilian side anyways.)**

The small group entered the tower and went up to the third floor and turned right leading the chamber and there stood Inu and Neko. They both looked annoyed. "So, you two got called in as well?" Asked Naruto as she saw two of her ANBU guards.

"Correction. Make it three." Said Raven as the aura around him darken around him.

"Shall we then?" Asked Integra as she placed her hand on the door pushing it open.

On the other side of the door sat the Ninja and Civilian Council members.

"Hokage-sama! HOW COULD THAT THING BE ALLOWED TO BE A NINJA?" Yelled a fat civilian that had gold chains around his neck and gold rings adorning his sausage like fingers.

"That thing has a name and "SHE" is my granddaughter." Said a platinum blonde woman with crystal blue eyes. She glared at the fat man.

The Shinobi grinned and smirked at the new comers quick lip to defend the girl.

"Hey Jiji." Said Naruto as she walked to the center of the room.

"Ahh…Naru-chan. I am so happy to see you have arrived so quickly." Said The 3rd as he smiled at the girl.

"So, Jiji what's up? What do you need to see me about?" Question Naruto as she tilted her head to the side and her pigtails looped over.

Muffled laughs could be heard from behind her. She turned to see a few of the members of the Shinobi council laughing. She made eye contact with Itachi Uchida who had a smirk in his eyes at the girls antics. **(1)**.

"Well, Naru-chan. As your are "NOW THE HEAD OF THE UZUMAKI-HELLSING-NAMIKAZE" Clan. You are still underage and need to point someone to handle all clan affairs." Said Sarutobi.

This got the Civilian side whispering and talking amongst themselves. A woman with long blonde hair stood up. "I Saika Haruno would be honored to handle all affairs for young Miss Uzumaki-Hellsing-Namikaze." Said the now name Civilian councilwoman.

Integra raised her platinum eyebrow at those fools. _'Those fools only want more power on their side and with Naruto being head of three clans. It will give them power and be able to out vote those others.'_ She thought to herself.

' _Those fools. I'll kill them all.'_ Thought Alucard as a dark evil smirk crossed his lips.

"That will not be needed. I Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing. The Original Head of Hellsing. Will handle all affairs for my granddaughter Naruto. Your help will not be needed." Said Integra as she glared at Saika.

Naruto grinned. "Anyways my grandmother is the best one to handle everything. For my grandpa Alucard would just kill you all and be done with it." Said the blonde with an innocent smile across her lips.

The Civilian Council paled from what the girl said.

"Is that a threat?" Asked a man that looked like a horrible cheap knock off Halloween Mummy.

"No, it is not. What my granddaughter tells you is the truth. I wouldn't waste my time arguing with you fools and just feast on your blood." Said Alucard as a crazed grin graced his lips as his eyes glowed a soft crimson.

"How dare you speak to me like that." Growled out the mummy.

"Danzo calm yourself. Alucard-sama is honest with his answers and he wasn't treating anyone." Said Sarutobi as he smiled at his old friend.

"Lord Hokage! He shouldn't be allowed to talk to us council members in that manner." Yelled Saika.

"He did not speak to all of us that way. He only spoke to you Civilian members in that fashion. As well. What are you even doing here when this only involves shinobi." Asked Itachi as he smirked at the woman.

"Yes, I second the notion." Said Shikaku. "Naruto is from a shinobi clan and isn't civilian. So anything else spoken here isn't for you to hear. So, would the Civilian Council please leave." Said the lazy Nara. Now that the girl had shinobi ties and backing those other fools we're powerless.

"It isn't for you to decide if they leave the chambers Nara." Said Danzo as he smirked believing he still held a little power.

"Shikaku-san is right. Would the Civilian Council please leave at once. From here on out this does not involve you." Said The Hokage.

With shrieks and yells the civilian council was pushed out of the room by several ANBU. As the four stood in the center of the room just watching and Naruto waving goodbye to her old headache.

"Tell me Miss Integra. Are you like Alucard?" Asked Sarutobi as he studied the woman before him.

"Like I said I am "Sir" Integra Fairbanks Wingate Hellsing. Yes, I was turned by Alucard just before I gave birth to our first child." Said Integra as she smirked.

"I see. So, Sir Integra will you be handing all clan business till Naruto is old enough or makes Chuunin?" Asked Sarutobi.

She looked at the old man for a second and turned to look at her granddaughter that stood next to her. "I will handle all until I see fit. As well I will have to groom her better for role of clan head. For now I'll allow her to go play ninja with her grandfather." Said the regal British woman.

Naruto tilted her head. "I'm not playing ninja and what do you mean groom me?" She asked half confused at the last part.

Laughter could be heard from several of the shinobi members.

Hiashi spoke up. "Lord Hokage. What do you mean when you asked if she was like Alucard?" Questioned the Hyūga head.

A grin crept across Alucard's lips. "He is asking if she is a Draculina." He said in the most amuse manners ever.

"A what?" Asked Choza.

"A vampire." Said Integra very calmly.

"Vampires are only from myths and legends meant to scare children when they misbehave." Said Shikaku.

Alucard grinned once more. "Then I am the nightmare you feared as a child." He said as his eyes glowed crimson and his fangs showed as he grinned. "I am the first vampire to ever walk these lands. I have made many and I have killed even more of them." He said with his wicked grin never leaving his face.

Everyone paled looking at the tall man. They then looked at Naruto. They feared for her safety. But, this vampire had shown the girl nothing but love since he appeared before them.

"Will Naruto be safe with a house full of Vampires?" Asked Tsume.

"Why wouldn't I be safe with my family? Yeah, they drink blood and stuff. But, so far I have been taken well care of. Neko, Inu, Raven and Anko stayed with me last night and nothing happen." Said Naruto looked at the adults before her a little confused. "Besides whose going to try to hurt me with them protecting me?" She asked.

"She does have a point." Said Shiba.

"If there is anything else? I would like to retire back to our home and eat something." Said Integra.

"Yes, you all may leave." Said the Third.

With that they left heading home.

XxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOKKOKLLLLLOOOOO

 **This chapter is short but I couldn't figure where to take it. So yeah.**

 **Till the next time kitties.**

 **Also I will be posting randomly. It will be whatever story pulls to me that I will work on and post.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello kitties. I know the last chapter was really short only being like over 1500 words. But, I felt it was best to stop there.**

 **But, anyways. I'm a little stuck on all the stories. But, fear not. I will get some chapters up soon.**

 **Like always. I do not own Naruto or Hellsing.**

 **XXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXOOOXOXOOXXOOXOXXOXOXOKXKXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOZOXOXOXXOOXXKXKZOXOXOOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOZOXOZOXOZOZOZOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOXOOXXXOXO**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Teamwork? Are you joking?**

The next morning Naruto got up to find Anko and Neko asleep in her huge double king size bed. Naruto jumped out of bed and walked over to her closet.

"Hmm…what should I wear?" Naruto asked herself as she looked over her mom's outfit. She felt honored but she also wanted her own look. She pulled out several things and went over to her dresser taking a few more thing and vanished into the bathroom.

Alucard sat in the basement grinning. _'This shall be fun.'_ He thought to himself as he drank his red wine that was laced with blood.

Up in the main office Integra goes over all the paperwork for all the years Naruto's parents had been dead and begins to get everything into order. "These fools never once thought about make sure all her parents affairs were in order." She growled out as she looked at the stack of paperwork.

Now in the kitchen we find police girl sitting at the table drinking what looks like V-8. As she looked over the news paper.

Naruto finished her shower and dressing in a black and red checkered skirt with black mesh knee high leggings and a black button up ¾ sleeve with a red mesh armor undershirt. She put on a black belt with chains hanging off of it and pulled on black boot socks with red trimming with calf high boots. She walked back into her bedroom and found black fingerless gloves sitting on her dresser. She looked over at her bed and saw Neko and Anko slowly sitting up.

"Morning you two." Said Naruto as she smiled at the two older girls.

"Morning brat." Said Anko as she grinned stretching.

"Morning Naru-chan." Said Neko as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Well shower is free and there is another shower in the room across from mine if you want to get ready." Said Naruto as she pulled the gloves on and walked over to her closet and pulled out a black leather duster and put it on the bed as she brushed her hair.

"I call the shower in here." Said Anko as she grinned at Neko.

"That's fine I have to head home before work." Said Neko as she vanished in a swirl of leaves.

 **Time skip Academy**

Naruto slowly walks into her classroom. She was early once again.

"So, Naruto?" Said Sere.

She looked up and over at Sere. "Yeah?" She asked.

"How is this going to work? Sir Integra wants me with you at all time. But, your also a ninja and I really don't remember much about your kinds of warriors before I went to sleep. Besides what they were like in the old Japanese movies." Said Sere. As she looked around and saw they were the first to arrive.

"To be honest. I have no clue and I know your going to have to rely heavily on your vampire powers to not be seen when your shadowing me. Cuz honestly I really don't need a babysitter." Said Naruto with a heavy sigh.

"Uh huh." Said Raven as he appeared before the two. "I, Inu and Neko have been caring for you for a very long time." He told the blonde as he placed his hand on her head.

Swatting his hand away Naruto pouted looking up at him. "Yeah, but you could babysit Sasuke-teme. I think he needs another wake up call. That ego of his is getting out of hand again." She told Raven with a small grin.

"Well I'll let his brother and mother know." Said Raven as he shook his head at the blonde girls antics.

Sere sat down next to Naruto and sighed. "I know Master will be fallow in you whenever you leave the village." She said as she laid head it the desk before her. _'If Master does fallow her. There is nothing Sir Integra or I could do to stop him.'_ She thought to herself.

After awhile the other young Genin began filing in to the classroom. Kiba walked up to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." Said Kiba. Naruto looked up at him and tilted her head to the side. "Do you want to go out on a date sometime?" He asked her.

All of the sudden the room grew dark with the sun blocked from the darkness. Eyes began filing the walls and floor. A few girls began screaming and everyone froze. The screams of the girls was heard by all the teachers within the Academy. Had all the Chunnin teachers running into 113. A voice could be heard all around the room.

" **Hahahaha! Little boy run along with your tail between your legs. A child like yourself is unworthy of my granddaughter."** Came the dark sadistic voice of Alucard. Within the darkness Alucard formed. Kiba took several steps back.

"Yea…yeah….okay." Said Kiba as he fell to his butt crawling away from the girl and her demon of a grandfather.

 **Heaven**

Kami, Yami, and Death God stood before their own pool watching Alucard as he scared the poor boy.

" **Lady Kami. Is it wise to allow him to run free?"** Asked the Death God.

" **I am working on two bodies to send two back to keep him under control."** Said Yami.

They both turned and looked at Kami.

" **I believe Kushina will be one that I will have sent back. Also after doing some looking and speaking with God. He informed me Father Anderson is still alive. The Vatican had placed him into a deep sleep when Alucard had vanished and believe he would be needed later on when the Demon returned."** Said Kami looking at the other two. **"But, it might not be wise to awaken him. He is as mad as Alucard himself. I figure we could leave him as a trump card if things ever got out of hand with Alucard."** She finished saying with a sad and heavy sigh.

The other looked at her in shock.

" **One devil for another. I do not believe that is wise."** Said The Death God. **"We might as well return the girls parents and allow them to deal with his insanity."** He finished.

" **The second body is male and it would be wise."** Said Yami as she looked at her sister and Death God.

The chain trailing from the Death God lead to another pool away from Kami's temple. The man at the end of it gazed down at the pool with his wife. "How in the hell did this happen? Naru-chan is still to young to date." He cried as he looked at his beautiful daughter. "I agree with Alucard." He said before he was sent flying.

Kushina's fist was extended to her left where her husband once stood. "She is the same age you and I began to date. So, shut up." She growled out.

 **Ninja Academy**

"Alright class. Settle down." Came an oddly calm voice of Iruka. He looked at all who had passed with a large smile. "Today is the start of a new life." He said.

Naruto glared at Alucard as she ignored Iruka's little speech about being a ninja and what not. "I can't believe you did that." She told her grandfather in a whisper.

Alucard looked down at her in amusement. "My dear girl. He isn't worthy of a young lady as yourself. Your grandmother will find a Suitor for you when the time come." He told her grinning as his fangs could be seen.

" _With that power my Clan could once again be great. If only father was around to help me."_ Thought an Emo duck ass.

A chill ran down Naruto's back. "Something isn't right. My Emo senses are tingling." She told her grandfather as she glared at Sasuke as he looked back at her.

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchida, Sakura Haruno, and finally Sai. Your Sensei will be Itachi Uchida." Said Iruka as Sakura screamed about true love over comes all.

"Team 8: Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka. Your Sensei will be Kureni Yūhi." Said Iruka as he looked around with a smile. At lease these guys had some type of respect.

"Team 9 is still in rotation. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Naruto Uzumaki-Hellsing-Namikaze. Your sensei's will be Asuma Sarutobi and Kakashi Hatake." Said Iruka as he smiled at everyone.

"Why does team 10 get two Sensei and why a 4 man genin team?" Asked Sasuke.

"We had an odd number this year and by the request of the Hokage she was paired with team 10 with an extra Sensei to help with training." Said Iruka. "But, anyways your Sensei's will be here soon. So once again good luck." He said as he vanished in the doorway.

Everyone looked at Naruto as she talked to her grandfather and the other blonde hair woman next to her.

"So, I join the Ino-Shika-Cho trio? This will be fun." Said Naruto as she stood up.

Alucard watched her like a Hawk. _'I should awaken her powers soon. But, how will they react with that Fox in her gut?'_ He thought to himself.

Naruto walked down to her new teammates. Softly she smiled as she sat down next to Ino. Ino looked up at her with a grin. "We have to go shopping at this. We need some girl time." Said Ino as she had a far off look.

"Ummm….shopping? Are you sure?" Asked a nervous Naruto.

"Just ignore her. She is day dreaming about sales again." Said Shikamaru as he sighed. "This will be troublesome." He mumbled.

"This "munch" will be "munch" great." Said a munching Choji.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxiooxoxxooxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxooxoxoxlxkxlxlxxlxlxkxkxkxxkxkxkxkxkxkx**

 **Next time kitties**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **I know kind of short. Just a little tried and under the weather. But I wanted to get something out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello kitties. I do hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **I know you have questions on how Itachi is still a ninja and not a nuke-nin. I had my reason to keep him. I explain at a later time. Don't feel like going into it now.**

 **Like always I own nothing. Naruto and Hellsing belong to their respected creators. I only own the crazy idea for this story.**

 **Xoxoxoxoozozozzozozozozkoxzoozozzozozooozzoxozxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxxoxoxoxxoxoxxxxoxoxoxxoxoxozxxoxoxoxoxoxkzokzkxkxzkozo**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Missions, Demons, Vampires! OH MY!**

It had been several day since Team 10 met their Sensei's and past the bell test and Kakashi almost being mauled to death by Integra and Alucard for the 1000 Years of Death he pulled on Naruto.

 **Flashback no Justus**

"Team 10 meet us on the roof in 5 minutes." Said a tall man with a beard.

All four members of Team 10 stood up and walked out of the classroom leaving their former classmates behind. They went down the hallway and to a door marked stairs and went up them till they finally made it to the rooftop.

There stood the breaded man smoking and a man with silver hair man reading an Orange little book and to the far corner stood Alucard and Sere watching the two men. The young ninjas all sat down before the two men and watched them.

The breaded man blow out a poof of smoke and looked at his four students. "How about we go around introducing ourselves." He told them.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Hellsing-Namikaze. I love my new acquired family, I like ramen and my friends, I enjoy training. I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait for ramen to cook. Also people who can't tell the difference between a sealed kunai and the scroll that holds it. One day I hope to surpass the old man and my father at being Hokage." Said Naruto with a large foxy grin.

The other 3 members looked at her funny about the scroll part. But, they brushed it off.

"Shikamaru Nara. Too troublesome to tell you the rest." Said Shikamaru as he looked up to the sky and sighed.

"Lazy ass. My name is Ino Yamaha. I love flowers, gossiping. I dislike Sakura. I want to Marry Sasuke in the future." Said Ino with a far off dreamy look.

Naruto gagged at the thought and fall backwards on the bench from her dramatic antics. All eyes fell on her as Choji laughed and Shikamaru just smirked.

"What the he'll is your problem Naruto?" Growled Ino as she glared at her fellow blonde.

Picking herself off the ground Naruto smirked at Ino. "I have no problem. I just think your future dream is foolish. Sasuke is gay." Said Naruto with a shot eating grin.

"No, he isn't!" Cried Ino as she glared at Naruto.

"Sure and me walking in on him checking out the guys in the Shinobi classes is just him see who is stronger?" Asked Naruto as she tilted her head to the side.

Both male members of the team paled and turned green from the thought of Sasuke checking them out.

Ino just glared at the girl and crossed her arms.

"Name is Choji Akimichi. I like trying different foods, my friends and family. Dislike people who always diet and not appreciate good food. One day be clan head after my dad is good and ready to step back and let me take over." Said Choji.

Both men looked at each other.

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi. I am the son of the 3rd Hokage and once a member of the 12 fire guards of the Fire Lord." Said the now named Asuma. He looked over at his co-sensei.

"Name is Kakashi Hatake. Your too young to know the rest." Said the now name Kakashi.

This lead the four genin to have sweat drops from on the side of their heads.

"Naruto?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah Shika?" said Naruto.

"Is your creepy grandfather and his girlfriend going to always be shadowing you?" Asked Shikamaru as he studied the two vampires watching them.

Naruto sighed and hung her head in defeat. "Yes, yes they will be our shadows. Well more like my shadows. Grandpa Alucard will only come along for missions outside of the villages. While Sere will only fallow us around the village. Before you ask Sensei's the 3rd has already okay this. He stated the fact who my father was and how many people he pissed off along with my mother and the scary thing is she has a higher count of enemies." She said as she looked at her grinning grandfather and a smiling Sere.

"Oh okay. Well meet us at training ground 10 tomorrow at 6am. Make sure not to eat. For this is the real exam to become Genin." Said Kakashi as he vanish.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he stood up. He turned to the other 3. "We should work out a plan of attack. There is no way 4 freshly minted genin can take on 2 Jonin level ninjas one on one. So this is a team exam on how well we work together." He said as the other 3 nodded their heads.

" _Hmm…. That boy has the making of a great strategist in general. He will be one to keep an eye on in the near future."_ Thought Alucard as he walked up to the 4 Genin.

The four Genin found a nice shady spot at Training ground 10. "So, what do we do now?" Asked Ino looking a little annoyed.

"Simple my dear. You come up with a plan of attack." Said Alucard as he grinned.

Sere looked over at her Master. "When we're you one for planning Master?"

Alucard grinned. "I just attacked and allowed Integra to plan all she wanted for the others."

Naruto raised an eyebrow to this and looked at the others. "So, what's the plan Shika?" She asked him as she hoped he would come up with something useful.

 **Hokage Tower Chamber of Horror**

"Your telling me that you want to use my Granddaughter as breeding stock?" Asked Integra as she slammed her fist down onto the table.

"Yes, she is the last of three bloodlines and if she is anything like her mother. Her golden chakra chains should be awakening soon." Said a one of the Elders.

"I don't give a damn. If she is the last of the bloodlines still breathing. She will not be forced at the age of 16 to retire and force out babies from several men." Growled Integra her crystal blue eyes appeared like steel with flashes of crimson in them. "When her grandfather hears of these I will be the lease of your worries." She told the old crone.

The woman paled and looked for the Hokage for help.

"Naruto can not be forced into the CRA. She has every say in this." Said the Hokage as he smiled.

"But, Lord Hokage! She is the last of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. She must have two male heirs to carry each bloodline." Posted the other Elder.

"Naruto isn't the last of the Uzumaki bloodline. Tsunade Senju is quart Uzumaki due to her grandmother Mito. So, the girl isn't the last." Said the 3rd.

This got Integra to look at him. "I have another granddaughter?" She asked. She look surprised by this new development.

"That you do Sir Integra. But, Tsunade-hime is in her early 40s and we are not sure if she would or has had any children. After the death of her fiancé. She left the village." Said Sarutobi with a sad and heavy sigh.

 **Gambling House in The Land of Fire**

A busty blonde hair woman with honey brown eyes sneeze as she pulled the lever of the slot machine. "Achoo!"

"Are you alright Lady Tsunade?" Asked a raven hair woman sitting next to her holding a little piglet.

The now name Tsunade looked over at the other woman. "I'm fine Shizuna." As she spoke those words she hit the jackpot. Slowly she raised an eyebrow to this.

 **Heaven**

"This is just getting more and more interesting." Said Mito as she looked at her baby sister.

"I know. Makes me wonder what's going to happen next." Said Kushina as they watched what was happening back on earth.

Minato sat by himself watching his daughter and after listening to what the Elders want to do to his daughter. _'Maybe it was for the best that they awoken to protect her from the Elders and any other fools.'_ He thought to himself as he slowly sighed.

 **Training ground 10**

It was 5:30am and the four Genin had just finish putting the finishing touches on their traps and plan. Naruto had brought everyone sweet rice balls. She figured it would be best if they ate and not starved themselves and weaken their chances of passing.

"Ino you better eat." Said Naruto passing her a rice ball she made that morning with the help of Anko and Neko.

"Naruto you know I'm on a diet." Said Ino as she yawned and pushed the offered food away.

"What does a walking bag of bone need to be on a diet.?" Asked Alucard as he looked the girl over. "All your doing is hindering your chances of passing and if you do pass you will get yourself or your teammates killed for starving yourself to look like something that shouldn't exist." He took a drink from his wine glass as he sat on a throne that wasn't there earlier.

"Troublesome. But, he is right. With all the training we will be doing. You will burn off all you eat and tone up your body and look healthier.. Then what you do now." Said Shikamaru as he let out a sigh.

Naruto took her chance. "Look at me. I like as much or more then Choji and look how skinny I am." She said taking off her leather duster showing off a red midriff top that hung off her right shoulder with a black sports bra and short shorts with black mesh leggings and knee high ninja boots.

What you could see of her body she was well built and had the body of a runner. Both Shikamaru and Choji blushed softly seeing her dressed that way.

She looked over at them. "What? Anko picked out my outfit for this morning. Saying something about throwing our sensei's off on their game." She told them.

Alucard just grinned as he watched the boys reaction. "It appears Anko was right." He said with a laugh as his granddaughter looked at him puzzled and Ino looked at her fellow blonde in shock.

"Eating like a pig got you a body like that?" Asked Ino as she took a couple of rice balls and began to eat.

"Well yeah and training all the time and running for my life on a nightly bases does wonders for one's body." Said Naruto as she chuckled as she pulled out some more rice balls.

The others looked at her confused about what she said. They could fell a dark aura flowing off of Alucard. They didn't want to say or do anything that would set off the crazed "Vampire".

As they finished their breakfast Asuma and Kakashi appeared. "What do you four think your doing?" Asked Kakashi as he eyed them with his only visible eye.

Naruto looked over at him a little bored. "We're eating. Why you may ask? Well if we don't have any energy we will not fair well against you both and only weaken our team and maybe even get our self or another hurt or even killed from our lack of being prepared. As a team we need to make sure we are on the same level or skill set to cover for the other teammate." She told him as she was looking at her nails.

Kakashi eye smiled and Asuma grinned. "It appears you four have figured out the meaning of this test and are working to aid your teammates." Said Asuma as he smiled at Team 10. "I say you four passed. Unless you want to go thought with the exam." He added as he took a drag from his cigarette.

Shikamaru deadpanned. "So, all the traps and planning we did was for nothing? TROUBLESOME!" He walked over to a tree and sat down.

"Asuma-sensei. Could we go on our first D-Rank mission or do some training?" Asked Naruto as she let her dust drop off her shoulders as she walked over to Shikamaru as the other two fallowed behind her.

Both Jonin saw what she was wearing and had a slight blush. "We could do some training to see your skill set and see where you four will need to grow and improve in." Said Asuma as he cleared his throat and looked away when he felt Alucard's eyes on him. _'Note to self. Don't piss that man off.'_ Asuma thought to himself. If he only knew Kakashi had the same thought.

Alucard stood up and walked over to the two men with a wicked grin across his lips. Even though Kakashi knew the vampire when he was still Inu. He still hadn't gotten used to the man.

"I can tell you now. You will have to work with each of them on their Taijustsu, Ninjustsu, Genjustsu, and stamina and chakra control. Naruto will need high level chakra control exercises. For her chakra Reserves at this moment are High Chunnin to low Jonin. But, her control isn't that great. Ino needs to raise her stamina and chakra reserves and learn several fighting styles. For she can not only rely on her family bloodline. That also goes for the other two." Said Alucard as he looked at the four young Genin. "Yes, Integra had informed me about each clan the children come from and their bloodline limits." He finished as he stood next to the two men.

"I see. Thank you for the input. I will have to get a few scrolls from my father on chakra control that will work well for Naruto." Said Asuma as he wrote something down.

Kakashi snapped his book closed. "I want Naruto and Ino to spar and Shikamaru and Choji to spar together. That way we can judge your skill levels and figure out what fighting style would work well for you." He walked over to the center of the training field as a net came flying up from the ground as several paint smoke bombs went off. As the smoke cleared Kakashi was cover in orange paint with a shredded net in his hands.

Everyone couldn't stop from laughing at the cyclops. His silver hair was tipped in orange and his precious face mask was no a pink color.

"Man Naruto your going to have to teach us how to make those paint smoke bombs and how you worked it to dye any color different." Laughed Choji as he slapped his hand on her shoulder.

"…" Was all Kakashi could say as he looked down at his now pink Jonin vest.

"My, my don't your look ravishing in pink." Said Alucard as he grinned.

After that the day went on. Asuma had left in a swirl of leaves to get several scrolls for each of his and Kakashi's students and to also inform his father of his team passing. All honesty he really didn't want to do the exam. All he wanted to do was play a game of shogi and maybe take a nap. But, it appeared Kakashi and Alucard had other plans.

Sere had appeared around lunch time with enough food to feed two armies. "I hope you guys like it. Sir Integra ordered me to make you all a healthy and well balanced lunch." She told them as she set everything out.

Naruto and Choji had a gleam in their eyes and even Ino looked like she was starving. Maybe having been worked to the ground had something to do with it. It was the first time someone took the kid gloves off and put the girl in her place. On this time we wasn't daddies little princess. No she was a ninja and soldier on the battlefield that will lay her life on the line to protect those precious to her.

Alucard took this time and vanished. He appeared in front of Wolf's Fang. He grinned as he pushed the curtain to the side. "I see you had another disagreement?" He asked Westin.

Westin looked up from his catalog to see the King of Darkness in his shop. "Yeah, had a couple fools from the civilian council try to order me from selling to you or Naruto. It appears your girlfriend did a number on them and got them banned from all the ninja action." He said as he grinned.

"Hmm.. Well Integra has never been one to be pushed aside and ordered around." Said Alucard as he walked up to the counter. He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a blueprint.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxkxkxxllxlxlxoxkxkxkxoxkxkxkxkxxkxkxkxkxkxkxkxkkxkxkxkxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxzoxozoxozozxo**

 **What does he have there?**

 **Yes, I didn't fell like going though a fight seen. Also Asuma was lazy when it come to his team passing in the anime. So, I played on that.**

 **So yeah til next time kitties.**

 **I'm stumped on silver moon Naruto. So it will be awhile before the next update on that story. Others are moving alone a little slowly. Just chaos in at home and once all clams down again I hope to get back to writing like a mad woman.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back for this new chapter. Also a heads up. If I vanish for awhile I have injury I'm slowly healing from.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Alucard.**

 **Oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Ninjas meet Guns**

Westin grinned looking over the blue prints Alucard had drawn up for him.

"So, Alucard. This is the toy you want me to make for you?" Asked Westin as he looked up at the No-Life King.

He looked up at the man and grinned. "No, this isn't for me. This one will be for Naruto. I will also have some others drawn up for Police Girl, Integra, and maybe for Naruto's little playmates." He said with a grin. "But, I do have different blue prints for my toys. Do you believe you could make this one first. Maybe then I'll have you make mine. Maybe for now you could sell me some gunpowder." He said with a glim in his eyes.

"Fine. I can do that. But, this will not be cheap. For this gun will be made with chakra metal and I figure you will also want bullets made as well?" Question Westin.

Alucard looked up at him a little surprised. "You've seen guns before?" He asked.

"Only once in some old books my father had. He told me one day I will have to create one for someone." Said Westin as he smiled. A memory filled his eyes. "My family are the last that know of the ancient weapons." He told him as he turned and looked to the doorway as he heard footsteps coming down some wooden stairs.

"Hey daddy." Said a girl with panda bun brown hair. She smiled at Alucard as she walked up to her father and looked at the blue print on the counter. "Daddy is that what I think it is?" She asked with stars in her eyes.

Alucard grinned in amusement. "Well my dear it appears you have any eye for excellent weaponry." He said with a fang smile.

She looked up at Alucard. "Well my dad is training me to be a weapon Mistress and Master Blacksmith. So, I should know all types of weapons." She told him with a smile.

Westin looked at his daughter with pride in his eyes and smile. "Tenten will one day take over my shop and title of Master Blacksmith." He said with a smile.

 **With Naruto and crew**

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he looked at the two crazy blondes of his team.

Ino grinned as Naruto jumped over her shoulder and tackled Shikamaru to the ground.

"Aww? What's wrong Shika?" Asked Naruto as her blue eyes looked deep into his very own black eyes.

A soft blush crossed his creeks as Ino and Choji both laughed at him on the ground. "Get off of me Naruto!" Said Shikamaru in a louder voice.

Kakashi looked at his students and eye smiled. "It appears you four have found a way to work well together." He said as he turned to see Asuma reappear.

"I have the chakra control exercise for Naruto. But, I'm afraid I had to get help from Gai on what taijustsu styles would work best for the kids." Said Asuma as he sighed in defeat as he walked over to the others.

Kakashi paled as he looked over at Asuma. "You didn't?" He asked as fear appeared in his only eye.

All four Genin looked over at the cyclops. Each held wonder in their eyes.

"Isn't he the guy who run around in a green leotard?" Asked Naruto as she tiled her head to the side.

Just as she asked that question a man with black hair with it in a bowl cut and green leotard with huge eyebrows appeared.

Sera's stared at the man in shock. Never in her life and in her undead life had she seen something like that. _'Master!'_ She thought as Alucard appeared behind her.

" **Dynamic entry!"** Yelled the green clad man.

Before anyone could move Alucard had his gun pointed at the man's forehead. A sadistic grin crept across his lips. "It appears I'm in luck. A demon from the old world still lives." He said as everyone paled.

"Grandpa…." Said Naruto trilling off.

"I assure you Sir. I have no idea what your talking about. I am the Beautiful Green Beast of the Leaf. Might Gai!" Said the now named Gai.

"What a pity." Said Alucard as he lowered his gun. All around stared at the weapon in his hand. Even though he didn't make Gai a stain on the ground. Alucard still held his wicked grin as he looked to the others and to his granddaughter.

All eyes fallowed the gun in Alucard's hand as he put it back from where he had pulled it from.

"W-what? Was that?" Asked Ino as she looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

Naruto looked at the girl and then back to her grandfather. "I have no idea." She said in a soft voice. You could still see the shock and surprise in her eyes.

"Do you like what you saw?" Asked Alucard as he grinned at the young blonde.

"It is a weapon we have never seen before. Could it be from a time you have lived though?" Asked Kakashi.

Sera looked over at the others and softly smiled as a sweat drop appeared. "Those are Master's priced guns. "Jackal and Caskel Black."" She told them.

"That is correct police girl. I also have your cannon sealed away." Said Alucard with a devilish grin.

Everyone's mouth fell open with shock. They have heard old stories of weapons of the ancient world.

Kakashi snapped out of the shock and cleared his throat. "They say there is a village to the west that has these strange weapons." He spoke.

This drew Alucard's attention to the silver hair ninja. _'Interesting. Westin believe to be the only one to recreate my little toys.'_ He thought to himself.

"Well Naruto and maybe the others will be trained alongside her with guns or cannons." Alucard said as his crimson eyes fell upon Choji. The poor boy had chills run down his spine.

Sera had a small sweat drop along side her head. "Don't worry Choji. The cannon isn't that bad." She told him with a sad smile and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her with a pale look. "How is that going to help me?" Choji asked her.

Alucard laughed leaning his head back as everyone could see his fangs.

"Grandpa! Stop scaring my friends." Naruto scolded. She poof out her cheeks in a pout as she looked at him.

Amusement appeared in his eyes. "Well my dear they make it so much fun and I had been asleep for a very long time and I have gotten a little bored. But, I'm sure there will be something soon to stark my interest once more." He said with a devilish grin.

 **Inside Naruto's mindscape**

' _**I am glade he wasn't around when I was last out.'**_ Thought Kumara as he laid his head back down to return to his nap once more.

 **One month later**

Naruto rolled on the ground as she was dodging a sword swipe from Integra. "Good your getting better at evading my attack. But, you still have much to learn." She told her granddaughter.

"Thank you grandmother." Said Naruto as she grinned as she resealed her katana. "I'm glade to have this time with you. Grandpa just likes to have me scare everyone. But, my stealth skills are even better the ANBU commander Dragon." She said with a grin.

"It is fine Naruto. I am just glade to pass some of my skill down to you. Alucard is much more still then I am as a swordsman. But, he favors his guns over all else." Said Integra as she put her sword back in its case and turned away. "It is time for you to meet your team." She said.

"Hai. Bye I'll see you tonight grandma." Yelled Naruto as she ran out the door.

 **XOZOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOOOOOXOXXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXOXKXXKXKXKXXKXKXKXKXOXOXOXOX**

 **HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY. TILL WE MEET AGAIN**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello lovelies. Thank you for enjoying this little tale.**

 **Like always I do not own Alucard or Naruto.**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Say what?**

Time has flown by since Naruto had awaken Alucard and the other. She was placed on Team 10 with the new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho. Kakashi has also been placed to help with training. But, at time he would have side missions and not always be there to help Asuma with all their students. But, Alucard was always more then glade to aid in their training. He enjoyed that Shikamaru was able to control shadows and has shown him and his father some new tricks with their shadow control and abilities.

Alucard has also began training Naruto with her own set of Desert Eagles 9mms. She had taken to them like a fish to water. This had also help improve her aim with her throwing weapons.

With Gai's help each kid had picked up a new style of taijustsu and have grown by leaps and bounds.

It was a sunny afternoon Team 10 was taking a break from their training to have a nice quiet lunch.

Naruto sat under a tree. She had a large scroll in front of her and ink brush and ink pot. She had one of her dairies laying next to her. Slowly she worked on a new seal style for explosive tags and was making her own version of the forbidden scroll. To her left was Ino eating and talking away about something. To her right was Shikamaru laying with his head learn her lap and to his right was Choji enjoying his lunch and listening to what everyone was saying. But, mostly was listening to Ino.

"Come on Naruto. When are you going to go shopping with me?" Asked Ino.

"Huh?" As Naruto looked up at her friend and teammate. She softly smiled. "I do need new ninja gear. We could go shopping at Westins." Suggested Naruto as she saw Ino's face light up. Since she heard the horror stories from Asuma-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. Ino had buckled down even more. Also I didn't help that Alucard had the girl mind walk him. Even her father was horrified and proud of how she handled that mind walk.

"Why don't we all go?" Asked Ino. "The boys need new gear as well and maybe we could get a team look." She said eyeing everyone.

"Sure, it would be fun." Said Choji. This shocked everyone.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he sighed and looked at the large scroll Naruto was transferring her own person seals to. "So, your going to be a seals master like Jirayia-sama?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

Naruto just nodded her head. She didn't tell them was she wanted to be able to make sure if anything ever happen to her seal she would be able to take care of if and not place everyone endanger. She couldn't risk it. For who knew how long it would take Jirayia to get to the village. It might be to late by time he showed.

They heard some yelling and screaming near their training field. They all jumped up. Naruto leaving her scroll with a shadow clone to look after it. They ran to the noise.

A group of civilians had weapons in hand. "GIVE US THE DEMON BITCH! SHE SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO LIVE!" They heard the people scream.

Naruto for a second took a step back in fear. She had thought things would change once she was a ninja. But, it look like she was wrong.

From behind the teens they heard a strong and cold voice. "Who the hell do you think you are? She is a ninja of this pathetic and worthless village."

They turned around to see Sir Integra stranding there with her arms crossed.

"ANOTHER OF THOSE DEMONS THAT PROTECTS THE DEMON BITCH!" Shouted a fat man from the Civilian Council.

Integra pushed passed Naruto and walked up to the civilians. "Ha! I am not a demon. That would be Alucard. I am a vampire." She told them in her calm royal tone.

A man throw a kunai at Integra hitting her left shoulder. "We don't care. Just die like that demon over there." He shouted.

Before anyone knew what happen they saw a headless body fall to the cold dirt road. The man's head was held in Integra's gloved hand. Her blue eyes flashed crimson as you could see the blood lust in them.

They snapped out of their shock at began to attack. Be no one saw what happen next. As Integra attacked and killed everyone and was now feeding on the blood of the fat Civilian Councilman.

A shadow began to grow around the bodies and red eyes began to open and mouth open up eating all the bodies and all the blood was gone.

Out of the shadows came Alucard. He grinned looking at Integra as she cleaned her face with handkerchiefs.

"Where were you Alucard?" Asked Integra as she looked at her annoying husband.

"I was around. I had something to do." Said Alucard with a grin.

Ino had turned green from what she saw and Choji had passed out from all the blood.

Asuma had come running from Team 8's training field with Kurenia and her team behind them.

"W-what t-the hell?" Was Asuma could get out as he saw all the bodies vanish.

Alucard looked over at the breaded man. "Nothing, just taking out the trash." He said like if he was just talking about the weather.

Kurenia had ran over to the bushes and was throwing up. Kiba had fainted and Hinata looked paler and Shino just looked away.

"That fat bastard was pissed at me. We have taken a lot of power away from the Civilian Council as well we found they had been stealing money from the Shinobi fund and Naruto's money from her parents." Said Integra.

"So, they came after her for their own mess?" Asked Ino as she was next to Naruto as Shikamaru was holding the girl in his arms. He had pulled her to him to shield her from those fools.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

Just then Kakashi and three ANBU appeared.

"We got word there was going to be an attack on Naruto." Said Kakashi as he looked around.

He was a little puzzled at the sight before him. Team 8 look like they had their first kill along with the members of 10 team.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Asked Kakashi.

Alucard grinned. "My lovely Integra took care of the trash and I just throw it out." He told Kakashi.

That is when they saw the kunai sticking out of Integra's left shoulder. She looked down and sighed as she pulled it out.

"Just lovely. I will have to see Westin for a new suit." Said Integra with a small sigh.

 **Xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxococoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxox**

 **I know short chapter but I figure it was okay to stop here.**

 **Integra had lunch and Alucard's dogs ate the scraps.**


	10. Chapter 10: Haha

**Yeah I know it was short. Sorry.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Hellsing.**

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Haha**

Alucard was amused that the ever so calm Integra had allowed her blood lust to get the best of her.

With a heavy sigh Integra looked at Alucard. "This mess needs to be reported to Sarutobi and as well as the remaining council." She said as she pulled the kunai out of her left shoulder.

"Very well." Said Alucard as he looked the others. "Get Naruto's scroll and we shall go."

Ino nodded her head and ran back to the shadow clone and they both returned moments later. The clone sealed everything away and Ino placed the scroll in Naruto's pouch.

The small group walked to the center of the village to the Hokage Tower.

 **Office**

Sarutobi was looking at a few files before him. The case against the Civilian Council was just growing even more. Sadly for just the couple trustful members. The Civilian Council was going to prison for the remained of their lives.

There was a knock at the door that pulled the old man from his trying work. "Enter." He said as he placed the files down.

Team 8 and 10 walked in. The old man raised his eyebrow when he spotted his ANBU along with Kakashi.

"So, what's going on here?" Asked the aged Hokage.

"Integra ate more then half of the Civilian Council." Said Alucard with amusement in his voice.

The old man paled and looked at the woman with shock.

"They came after Naruto and tried to kill her. As well, the broke your law. So, I defended myself from their attack and ended them." Said Sir Integra as she looked at the aged leader.

Slowly Sarutobi nodded his head. _'This isn't good. I will need to get Naruto out of the village for awhile.'_ He thought as he cleared his throat. "Very well. But, I will give both teams here a mission to get away from the backlash that will fallow this." He said as he looked at all the teens.

His eyes soften when he looked at Naruto. The girl looked scared and held onto Shikamaru for dear life.

"Very well." Said Alucard.

"I have a request here for a protection mission to the Land of Waves. The bridge builder is under attack and he has come here for help." Said the Hokage as he pulled the scroll from his pile.

Asuma walked up and took the scroll and looked it over. "This mission is High C-Rank to low B-rank! Are you sure they can handle this?" He asked.

Sarutobi looked at his son as he took his pipe. "Yes, that is why I am teaming both 8 and 10 together. As well I am sure Alucard will be tagging along. For I know he doesn't care for all the paperwork and all Integra and I will he dealing with " He said with a smile.

"You are correct. But, I know there is more to this mission." Said Alucard as he raised his eyebrow.

Just then a man walked into the office. He was wearing a grey tunic and shorts with a pointy hat with a towel around his neck and the famous sake bottle in his hand.

Said man looked everyone over in the office. His eyes stopped on Alucard. You could see him sweat and slowly fall to his knees from Alucard's stare.

"I lied. Gato wants me deaf for building this bridge to save my home from him. He has killed our Lord and it falls to me to finish our plan." Cried the man.

Alucard just smirked.

"How….how the hell did he do that?" Was all Ino could say.

The aged leader looked at the man. "You lied to us?" He asked.

"Yes, it was all the money I had left from buying the remaining building supplies for the bridge and I know Gato would have some of his men waiting for me after I left here. Your my own hope." He cried.

"Tazuna-san. You know your lying could have us cancel the mission altogether right?" Asked the Hokage.

Slowly the now name Tazuna nodded his head. He felt doomed. He wasn't sure if he would make it home this final time.

"I'll pay the rest." Said Alucard.

This had all eyes on him. Even Integra was shock. But, when she got a good look in hid eyes. She got her answer.

' _He is growing bored in this time of piece and just dealing with these fools isn't doing it anymore for him.'_ Thought Integra.

Tazuna looked at the tall slender scary man. Tears now tolling down his cheeks. "Thank you. May Kami bless you." He cried.

"I wouldn't thank Kami. For I am the spawn of Satan." Said Alucard as a dark aura surround his body. The room had grown cold and everyone took as many steps away from the man.

"Are you sure of this Alucard?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Yes, but for me to pay the rest. The teams will stay the same and I will go along. For I do long for a good hunt." Said Alucard as he grinned.

They all agreed and left the office. They are to meet in 2 hours at the main gate.

 **Westin Shop**

"Hey Westin." Called Naruto.

Coming from the back Westin saw both Team 8 and 10. "So, what can I do for you all?" He asked.

"We need new gear and stock up on supplies. Also are the special bullets done?" Asked Naruto as she walked up to the counter.

"Yeah, I just finished them and TenTen was just finishing testing them." Said Westin as his daughter ran into the shop.

"Dad, they are insane and will work well with what ever Naruto needs them for." Said TenTen as she saw the others. "Hey guys."

Ino's eyes grow as she saw all the clothing and things she found that would work for her teammates. Linking her arms with Shikamaru and Choji she dragged off the boys. Naruto fallow behind. She had never seen Ino in her element and was a little curious.

Not even team 10 was left out on this fashion makeover.

One hour later and you saw all 7 teens standing at the counter with their new looks and equipment.

Ino, Hinata, and Naruto had on just above the knee battle skirts in black with skin tight shorts in their respected colors. Ino's royal purple, Hinata's royal blue, and Naruto's burnt orange. They had one black battle kimono tips with mesh armor matching their shorts and black knee high boots with black dusters on and black gloves with metal studs in the knuckles.

The boys had on black ANBU pants with black ANBU tops with black fingerless gloves with studs on the knuckles with black dusters and black boots. Shino had a mask on like Kakashi's covering the lower half of his face when his duster was open. Ino liked the idea of sunglasses and got everyone glasses in their favorite colors. But, Shino didn't change his for he liked his from his clan.

Each got new kunai pouches and equipment pouches and a first aid pouched. Naruto got seal equipment she needed.

All in all Westin was happy. For each teen bought 5 outfits of what they had on and he quickly added their Clan Crest to them all.

 **2 hour mark**

All 7 teens walked up to the gates. There stood Alucard talking to Asuma and Kurenai talking with Tazuna.

They stopped when the kids got there.

"Our mission. Protect Tazuna and his workers. Also a side mission will be handle with Alucard and whoever he picks to go and pick off Gato and his men." Said Asuma as he turned and walked out the gates.

 **Xoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxococcocococoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxo**

 **Next time we will try the wave ark.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah I played with their outfits. But, hell this is making the rookies more uniform.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Still fighting writers block.**

 **Same as always. I do not own Naruto or Hellsing.**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Demons meet the Devil himself**

They had traveled to the Land of Wave without trouble.

For a mask figure had been tracking the group and had pulled the Demon Brothers back. For the feeling they had gotten from Alucard left them feeling like they had seen their very own death.

' _This isn't good. Whatever that man is…'_ The mask figures thoughts stopped as they felt something vial tracking them.

Alucard grinned as he walked next to Naruto. "What's up grandpa?" Asked Naruto as she looked at him with her big blue eyes.

"Our prey awaits." Said Alucard. Just how he said it and grinned made a cold chill go down their backs.

 **Back home**

"I don't see the point of me an Uchiha doing all these chores." Growled out Sasuke.

Sakura stopped from painting the house of some old guy and looked over at her crush. "Sasuke-kun, is right Sensei. Why are we not on better mission" Asked the pinkette.

Sai kept quiet and continued painting the fence. He didn't mind it what so ever.

Itachi looked over at his brother. His right eye slowly began to twitch. "What makes you believe we are better then others in this village?" He asked his little brother.

Sasuke looked at his older brother and saw the normally calm young man looked like he was going to blow up. "That is what father always said. We Uchiha's are the strongest clan and better then all others." He tried to defend his whining.

"My mother said that your clan is the best out of this whole village." Said Sakura with her fan girl hearts in her eyes.

' _Why in hell did I allow my mother into talking me into this? Why? I could have Kakashi babysit my bratty spoiled little brother.'_ Itachi thought to himself.

"We are not better then the other clans. If you don't remember half of our clan is gone and I have to remind you of your place and knock that stuck out of your ass I will be more then happy to." Said Itachi with a weird and creepy smile.

"Sensei! Don't talk to Sasuke-kun that way!" Yelled Sakura as she was glaring at the head of the Uchiha clan.

Itachi turned his cold lifeless coal color eyes onto her. "I am the eldest and Clan Head. I will talk to my disrespectful and delusional little brother any damn way I please. I don't give a damn your mother is on the Civilian Council. For she doesn't have any say in Shinobi and Clan matters." He told her in a cold voice as he leaked out killer intent making the foolish fan girl fall to her knees shaking.

Sasuke quickly picked up his paint brush and went back to work. Even the owner of the house was working along side the Genin. Just the look in their Sensei's eyes scared the man. Itachi just smirked and went back to sitting under a tree watching his students and the owner of the house work.

 **Hideout**

"Zabuza-sama." Said a calm voice from the shadows.

"What is it Haku?" Growled out Zabuza gravelly voice.

A young masked hunter ninja appeared before Zabuza. "I pulled the Demon Brothers back from attacking the bridge builder after he left Konoha."

"What do you mean you pulled the Demon Brothers?" Asked Zabuza as he raised a hairless brow.

Haku removed his mask and looked at the man before him. "They have "This man" traveling with him and 2 ninja teams. I was not worried about the teams for it appeared to be 7 Genin and 2 Jonin-senseis. They would have been too much trouble for the brothers. But, the man in Red. Has a presents that radiates off of him. I could have swan I saw my own death when I was around this man."

"Have you ever seen him in a Bingo book?" Asked Zabuza as he tried to put a face to this mystery man.

Haku shook his head no.

"Fine, we will attack them as a group or taken then when they are at the bridge. Either way it doesn't matter to me." Said Zabuza as he sat back in his throne like chair.

 **Gato's office**

"Boss the men you requested to eliminate Zabuza are here." Said a thug looking ronin.

Gato looked up from his paperwork. "Good, good. Those men are cheaper then that damn missing ninja. After they kill him I'll turn his head in for the bounty." Said the ugly little troll of a man.

Unknown to Gato, Haku had an ice clone hidden in the shadows listening to everything that went on in the office. He didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him.

The clone kept quiet and planned to vanish the moment it wouldn't draw unwanted attention to it.

 **Coast between two lands**

Alucard looked at the ocean. "It has been awhile sense I've been here."

Naruto looked up at her grandfather. "What was this world like before Shinobi?" She asked him.

Alucard looked down at his granddaughter and smirked. "I'll tell you once we get to the old man's place." He told her.

Naruto pouted looking at him. "It would make the time go faster." She protested.

Alucard just chuckled as he looked back to the mist that settled over the water as a shadow slowly broke though it. There before them was a small ferry with a medium build man at the rear of it. His eyes grew as he saw how many people had come to help the old man.

"Quickly, quickly before the mist lifts. We only have a small window." Said the ferryman.

They all board the boat and all looked around as they sat. The man guided his boat back into the mist. Hiding them within the shadows. Away from all eyes.

Tazuna sat quietly as he had put his sake away. _'Kami please keep us safe.'_ He silently prayed.

' _ **Kit.'**_

' _Yeah?'_ Asked Naruto in her mind.

' _ **This mission will test you.'**_ Said Kurama.

Naruto was drawn from her conversation with the Fox as a hand was place on her shoulder. Looking over her right shoulder she saw a shadow of a smile on Shikamaru's lips. She softly smiled at him as she looked back into the mist.

After 3 hours they had made land fall. Before them was a large bridge. All seven Genin looked up at the massive structure. It was almost complete. Maybe another month give or take and it would be finished.

Tazuna looked at his master piece with pride and grinned. "This is the hope of my country." He told them.

The ferryman had long vanished without a word. He wanted away from the large group of people.

 **Back in Konoha**

Team 7 was making their way to the Hokage Tower to turn in their reports and receive their pay.

As they approached the tower they saw several civilian council people all stand and angry talking among themselves. "That monster should have never been allowed to live." Said some man with purple hair.

"That demon had those things kill our friends!" Yelled another person.

"Mom!" Said Sakura with surprised in her banshee voice.

A woman turned and looked at the girl. "Sakura? What are you doing here?" Asked her mother.

"I was going to ask you the same. But, we just finished a mission and was going to take another or go and train." Said Sakura to her mother.

The woman looked at the others in her daughters team and a dark smirk crept across her lips as she looked at Itachi Uchiha. "Itachi-sama. We could use your help." Said Mrs. Haruno.

Itachi raised an eyebrow to this. "What are you going on about?" He asked as he looked past the woman to the other members of the Civilian Council.

Before she could speak Itachi's mother came walking up to the tower. "Ahh.. Itachi I am glade you're here. An emergency meeting has been called." She told him.

"Mother. I see." Said Itachi as he open the door for his mother.

"Fallow me and don't listen to that banshee." Said Itachi's mother as his students looked at the woman with wide eyes.

Itachi fallowed after her with Sasuke and Sai in tow and Sakura looking at her mother and to Sasuke's mother. "What happen?"

"Hurry go with them. We need a spy in there." Said Sakura's mother as the girl ran after her teammates. But, before she could fallow them in. An ANBU appeared before the girl. "I'm sorry your not allowed in." Said the dog face ANBU.

"But, but, my teammates are in there." Said Sakura with a shocked tone in her voice.

"They maybe. But, they come from clans." Said Inu.

Sakura looked shocked as she stepped away from the masked man. She return to her mother. The woman looked at her daughter with rage. "Worthless. What is the point of being a shinobi if you can't get into the meetings." She told her daughter.

Needless to say Sakura was shocked.

 **Xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxkxoxlxlxxloxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxkxoxlxoxlxlxlxlxlx**

 **Looks like the shit about to hit the fan and the Civilian Council isn't allowed in.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Hellsing**

 **Chapter 12**

Inside the Council Chambers all Clan heads sat on there side wondering what was happening. Itachi walked into the room seconded by his mother. Only to be fallowed by his brother and teammate as the pinkette was stopped at the door.

Sai walked over and stood by Danzo as he looked at the others with an emotionless stare. Sarutobi saw this and wrote something down. He would need to look into this some other time.

"Sarutobi what did you call us all here for and why are the Civilian Council members not in here?" Demanded Danzo as he looked at his former friend.

"It is Hokage-sama to you." Growled out Sir Integra. As her crystal blue eyes turned crimson. This made the mummy to move back a little in his seat.

"The reason the Civilian Council members are not allowed in here. Is the fact that half of the members along with several others went to training ground 10." Said Sarutobi as he looked around the room.

Sasuke perked up when he heard this. _'Good they are punishing that little bitch.'_ He thought to himself.

"Why would they go to a Private Genin Training Ground?" Inochi as he looked worried. For that was his daughters teams training ground.

"They blamed Naruto for all the changes that have been happening as of late. For my and the others return for stopping them for hurting my granddaughter and stopping them from meddling in Shinobi affairs." Said Sir Integra.

That is where Sarutobi chose to speak. "As of this afternoon The Civilian Council members acted against our village and attacked a Shinobi under my command. But, before they could act or further cause trouble Sir Integra intervened and stopped the attack. For they had planned to attack the Jonin-senseis and other students and blame it on Naruto or one of her family members to try and cover their tracks." He told them.

This had the fathers of the other three members on edge.

"Where are those bastards?" Demanded Inochi as his two other teammates stood behind him with anger in their eyes.

"Dead." Said Sir Integra as her cold crystal blue eyes turned to the three men.

"Like I was saying. They attacked Sir Integra and she killed them all. Her bloodlust took over and ended those fools loves and Alucard cleaned up the mess. To protect Team 10 and 8. I sent them off on a mission to the Land of Waves away from those remaining fools." Said Sarutobi with the tire expression on his face.

Those got to the parents of Team 8. "My daughter was there during the attack?" Asked Hisashi as he looked angered by this.

Tsume stood up from her chair. "They dare lay a finger on my child. I will go to war against those fools. They are nothing in this village." She growled out.

The two Elders looked at each other as stayed quiet. For they knew of this attack and told them to eliminate all Witnesses.

Sere appeared behind the two fools. "Master, they are the ones from the memories Mastered shared with me before he left." She told everyone.

Slowly the two turned to the dirty blonde woman. One could see the fear in their eyes.

"You are right police girl. I remember seeing them in those fools memories as I drank their blood. They have been behind many shady dealing along side that mummy next to you." Said Sir Integra.

All eyes landed on the three sitting behind The 3rd Hokage.

"What proof do you have these claims." Demanded Danzo as he stood up from his chair.

Sere placed her hand on his shoulder pushing him down. "My Master told me to drink your blood. Draw out your memories and have the blonde over their mind walk me to see everything you old fools have done." She told him with a toothy grin.

"I could do what Alucard enjoys doing and draw out the truth from their own lips." Said Sir Integra as her eyes flashed crimson again. Out of nowhere Ibiki appeared fallowed behind Anko.

"Lord Hokage. We received a message to take away spies?" Asked Ibiki as he looked to the Elders and mummy.

"Yes, take them away and make sure no Root members try blending into the ranks. For the next few days all ANBU will not be wearing their masks in headquarters only outside of the building in on missions." Said the aged Hokage.

With a nod Ibiki and his people took the three and vanished. All looked shocked at their leader and the two blonde woman.

 **Land of Waves**

The group slowly walked along the path heading towards a small town. Several miles from the town they passed a small lake as a thick mist slowly rolled in.

Alucard grinned as he stopped to look over to the surface of the lake. There stood a tall man with a large blade strapped to his back. He had bandages covering the lower half of his face. Black, grey camo print pants and arm guards. Next to him stood two men with claw gauntlets on their arm and a masked individual.

"So, you four have finally come out to play?" Asked Alucard. This made the other stop dead in their tracks as they looked over to the lake. They saw nothing but whose to say someone wasn't there.

"Hand over the old man." Said a gravelly voice from the mist.

"No." Said a calm Alucard.

"It would be for your best interest. For I am Zabuza. The former Demon of the Bloody Mist and Master of the Silent Kill." Said the now named Zabuza.

But, a voice spoke behind the former Demon of the Bloody Mist. "Child you have a long way to go. For I am the true Master of the Silent Kill. For I am The No-Life King Alucard." Said Alucard with a devilish grin as Zabuza and his team turned around to see this devil, this demon stand behind them.

' _When did he move? How did he find us?'_ They thought to themselves.

"The Uzumaki Devil?" Asked Zabuza. He remembered the stories his father told him about a unholy monster that protected the Uzumaki Clan and how his father was grateful the beast never showed when they destroyed the Clans island and their people.

Alucard grinned. "Yes, but before I was known as the Uzumaki Devil. I was the Hellsing Demon." He told them.

"Grandpa?" Asked a confused Naruto as the mist began rolling away to show the five people standing on the water.

Zabuza's head snapped to the sound of the girls voice. _'Grandpa?'_ "Grandpa?" He asked verbally and in his mind.

"Why yes I am the girl's grandfather. She is the last of the main family and the last of my bloodline." Said Alucard as his crimson eyes flashed with pleasure and enjoyment.

The Demon brother ready themselves to attack the man. But, Zabuza placed a hand on their shoulders stopping them. "We do not stand a chance with him. He is something old and not even us so called Demons can fight him." Said Zabuza.

This shocked everyone. But, out of nowhere a mirror appeared and out stepped a copy of the masked person next to Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama. Gato plans to kill us and collect on your bounty." Said the clone.

"That bastard." Said Zabuza as he turned back to Alucard. "My job has been voided. I will not bother the old man."

A flash of disappointment could be seen in Alucard's eyes. He was so hoping for a fight. "Tell me. How many does Gato have protecting him?" He asked.

The clone looked at the strangely dressed man. "At his home there are 50 outside the walls. 30 inside the house and 3 in his office. He has 5 bandit camps with 500 each. There is a ship coming at the end of the week with another 500 to kill Zabuza and whoever else gets in his way." Said the clone.

Asuma and Kurenai paled at this. Over a 1000 men they will need to face. The 7 teens looked at each other and slowly nodded their heads.

"If we take out a bandit camp each night. We should be able to cut down the number within a few days." Said Shikamaru as he sighed.

"That would work. But, I will need you to rest and in two days we attack." Said Alucard with a crazed grin.

"What about the three missing nins?" Asked Kurenia as she looked at the four.

Alucard looked back at them. "They could help us or leave. It doesn't matter to me what so ever to me." He told them.

"I want that bastard of a trolls head at the end of my sword." Said Zabuza.

"I believe we shall be joining you." Said the Masked Ninja.

Tazuna looked on in shock. Never in a million years did he think something like this would ever happen. It was too much for him that he had passed out from the shock.

"Great now we don't know where he lives." Said Kiba as he poked the old man with a stick.

"We can show you." Said the Demon Brothers as one. "He have been making sure none of that pigs men attack the old man's family."

"We also been freeing the woman and children that are taken by the bandits for….." The Masked Ninja couldn't finish what he was saying as the water around him froze.

The female members of Team 10 and 8 knew what he was saying and grew angry.

Alucard was a cold and heartless beast in his days when he was still alive. But, not even he did things like that. He will enjoy killing them slowly.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Okay. I like it there. I know chapters are short. But, for now they will be. Typing on a phone is a pain in the ass and my computer sucks with the writing program it has no spell check.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello kitties. Sorry for the wait. Life been chaos. But, thank you for still sticking with me.**_

 _ **Like always I do not own Naruto or Hellsing. Just this pipe dream of a story.**_

 _ **Yes, I know Uchiha is spelt wrong. My autocorrect changes it to Uchida for some odd reason. I have been working on the new chapters to make sure it is spelt correct.**_

 _ **Thanks for the flames and the name calling.**_

 **Chapter 13**

Gato sat in his office as two men wearing black cloaks with red clouds appeared though the double doors.

Gato looked up from his paperwork and smirked. "Ahh… I see you two came quicker then I was expecting you." He told.

The man with silver hair looked down at Gato. "You better make this fucking worth it." He said as the man next to him glared.

"Hidan. Shut up and allow me to handle this." Said Kakuzu as his teal eyes glared at the troll before the two of them.

"I need you to kill the master bridge builder Tazuna and his family. Along with the ninja's protecting him. As well bring me the head of Zabuza Momochi." Said Gato as he grinned. _'These fool. I will get back what I wasted on them for the bounty on Zabuza.'_ He thought to himself.

Kakuzu looked the small man over. _'Hn, I'll kill him when we are done with our business here.'_ "Very well." He said as he looked at Hidan.

"As long as I get to fucking kill someone and offer them as a sacrifice to my master Jaheim. I don't fucking care." Said Hidan as he fallowed his partner out.

 **Tazuna's house**

A wicked grin crept across Alucard lips. Something that frighten everyone around him.

' _ **Kit get away from him now!'**_ Said Kurama as he was pulled from his sleep with the aura he felt rolling off of Alucard.

Haku had pinned a map to the side of the house with four kunai as he marked all the bandit camps around the island.

"I believe this is the largest of all the camps. For Gato has been very busy and as brought in some more man from the last time I checked." Said Haku as he pointed to a camp just a mile away from the village.

A woman with long wavy black hair walked outside with a tray of lemonade and glasses. "Here is something to drink. Dinner should be ready soon." She said as she looked at the map.

Everyone nodded and thanked her as they each took a drink. Alucard sat in his throne drinking his blood wine. He watched the so called "Demons" flip on the man that hired them. _'Hmm…the one that leads them knows about 'The Uzumaki Clan Devil.' They had kept me a secret for centuries.'_ He mused.

"So, Gato has been dealing in the underworld for years and uses his company Gato Shipping as a front for his other dealing?" Asked Asuma as he ran a hand down his face.

"Yeah, the little troll has gotten to the point he believes he is Kami himself and wants man to warship him." Said Zabuza as he looked over the group of kids. But, his eyes stopped on Alucard. He didn't know what to think of the monster before him.

 **Kakuzu and Hidan**

"This fucking blows. Why did leader-sama even bother with that lowlife trash?" Bitched Hidan.

"We need money and it isn't cheap with all you assholes always making trouble and breaking thing. So, I have been placed in charge of our organizations finances." Said Kakuzu as a tck mark formed on the side of his head.

"Whatever. So, when do we plan to attack?" Asked Hidan as he looked over at his partner.

Kakuzu looked up to the sky. "We first find out whose with the old man and plan from there." He told Hidan.

Hidan didn't say a word. He just nodded his head.

 **Back with the others**

Alucard looked at each of the 7 Genin sitting in front of him. _'Hmm… I will take Naruto with me to kill Gato. Shikamaru would be good to bring as well. Hinata with those eyes of here. Kiba would work. But, my hounds are still better trackers. He looked over at Haku. I think he will be part of my little group.'_ He mused as he studied the remaining Genin.

He stood up, as the others fallowed his movement.

"Is something wrong Alucard-sama?" Asked Asuma as he worried something with wrong with the No-Life king.

He just grinned. "I have chosen my team and we will set out at midnight for our hunt." He said as the Genin paled.

Naruto tilted her head back looking at her grandfather. "Whose going grandpa?" She asked.

Each one prayed to Kami he didn't chose them. Only a few where lucky to be left behind.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, and finally Haku." Said Alucard.

This had Zabuza to his feet as he stood before the vampire. "What makes you think I will allow you to take Haku?" He asked.

Alucard grinned at him. "I wasn't asking. I was telling you. Now, you know my legend for the Uzumaki Clan. So, you know it is best to allow me to have my way." He said with a crazed grin.

Zabuza paled at this and stepped back. He knew he couldn't face this man and knew if he wished it. He would be dead. Stepping aside Zabuza looked at Haku. "You'll be going with him. But, if it get out of hand. Leave." He told the boy.

Haku just nodded his head. Shocked that Zabuza faced a vampire and was worried for his life. All he ever was… was just Zabuza's tool…

Tsunami stood at the open door. "Dinner is ready." She called out to the others.

Each one fallowed the other as they walked into the house. Naruto stopped at the door and turned back to her grandfather.

"Hey, grandpa are you coming in?" Asked Naruto as she watched him sit back down.

Alucard smirked and looked up to the young girl. "My dear. I believe I will enjoy the sunset and I'll awake you at 11." He told her.

"Okay." Said Naruto as she ran inside the house.

Unknown to her. Alucard had a couple of his hounds wondering around the woods. Two of them spotted to strangely dressed men coming their way.

' _So, the fun begins.'_ Thought Alucard as he grinned.

He faded into the shadows as his hounds kept tracking the two new comers.

"Kakuzu. How much longer?" Whined Hidan.

"Not much longer." Said Kakuzu as he looked over his shoulder. _'If only I could permanently kill him. My life would be so much better.'_ He was pulled from his thoughts.

"Good Evening Gentlemen." Came the smooth dark voice of Alucard as he appeared from the shadows.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Yelled Hidan. For nether man felt this man what so ever.

Alucard just smirked. "It appears manners have not been in forced in this new age of shinobi." Mocked Alucard as his grin grew.

Kakuzu arched his eyebrow. "He has never had any manners to speak of. But, who are you?" He asked Kakuzu. He has studied ever bingo book out there and has never seen this man before and for him to get a drop on them. He was skilled and very deadly.

"I have many names. Many have been lost in time and new ones have replaced those of lost times. I am The No-Life King Alucard. But, many in this age may know me as The Uzumaki Clan Devil." Said Alucard as he grinned.

Kakuzu paled. "Your lying. I was there when Uzu and the Uzumaki Clan fell. I never saw you there." He said as he studied the man.

"I wasn't there. I was with Mito in the Leaf. But, if I had been there. Uzu would have never fallen. Those who had come to her land would have just had their blood stain the dirt. For no Uzumaki would have died that day." Said Alucard as his grin became crazed. The thought of killing someone who took his children's lives made his blood red hot and the lust made him fell with joy.

Kakuzu slowly took a step back. "How are you here now. The last Uzumaki died 13 years ago." Puzzled by this turn of evens.

"Who the fuck is this weirdo. I don't have time for this bullshit." Bitch Hidan as he pulled his triple blade scythe. "I will sacrifice him to Jaheim." He said with a mad grin.

"Hidan. Shut the hell up. You do not know what you are dealing with here." Said Kakuzu.

"Fuck off Kakuzu. This freak will die tonight." Said Hidan with an insane twinkle in his eyes.

Alucard just smirked. "Only one will walk away alive tonight. At this present moment. I believe I shall be walking away from this little battle." He told them.

Kakuzu skin paled. _'This isn't good. To live….I must sacrifice this moron here.'_ With that Kakuzu did several hand signs and vanished. Leaving his silver hair partner to his death.

"Fucking bastard." Said Hidan as he glared at Alucard.

"Your worthless God shall not save you this night. For this night my hounds shall feast on your bones." Said Alucard as he raised his arms and from the inky blackness of his duster two hell hound bound out and ran at Hidan.

"Bastard do not talk of my Master and God in that matter." Yelled Hidan.

' _Worthless. The other one would have given me a fight worth wild. This one. He is worthless and will be come hounds shit.'_ Thought Alucard as he watched his two hounds rip Hidan to shreds and eat the screaming man alive.

 **Kakuzu**

' _This isn't good. I need to get to leader-sama and quick. He will be the only one who might have a chance in killing "The Uzumaki Devil".'_ Thought Kakuzu as he ran.

 **Under Gato's Mansion**

In the deepest of pits. In the furthest cell sat a man with blonde hair. He was chain to a religious type throne.

In the darkness blue flames began to come to life on the walls of the cell.

There sat Father Alexander Anderson.

 **11pm**

It was a five minutes till 11 pm and Naruto slowly crawled out of bed and grabbed her clothing. She had asked Kurama to wake her. For she knew what her grandfather would do and she didn't want to have a heart attack.

Quickly she ran to the bathroom in her room and got ready for her mission. Walking out she was fully dressed and ready for her mission.

Downstairs all the others gather and wait for the blonde and crazies vampire.

Zabuza looks over at Haku. "Be careful tonight. You will be going into a battle that will ensure life and death for either you or the others. So, Haku what I'm saying is.." Zabuza stopped what he was saying as he looked at the others as Naruto appeared next to Shikamaru. "Don't hold back. Tonight you became what it means to be true shinobi. Cold hearted killer. That stalk the shadows and kill without remorse." He told each of them.

"Nicely said." Said Alucard as he came out of the shadows.

 **Sorry kitties. I have been gone. Personal life came a knocking and I had to take care of that.**

 **Till the next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey kits. I'm back again with the next chapter of Ancient Secrets.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and all.**

 **Like always I own jack shit. Naruto and Hellsing belong to their respected creators.**

…

 **Chapter 14:**

 **Devils and Saints**

 **Gato's Manson**

The demon they laid slept for over a several millennium was slowly beginning to awaken from his long slumber.

 **Kami**

Kami looked down when she felt an old blood thirst awaken on her world. _'This isn't good. With both of them….'_

Kushina watched her daughter as Minato cried his eyes out. "Our baby is being forced to make her first kill. She isn't ready." Cried Minato as his wife rolled her eyes at him.

' _Was he always a big baby?'_ She questioned herself. She looked down at her husband. "Minato….. She is a kunoichi and this day was bound to come. It is better now with Grandfather. Then later with someone else." She told him.

 **Alucard**

A blood thirsty grin played across Alucard's lips. "This night you four will see many things. This night will be a night you will never forget. For it will be the night you draw your first blood. Tonight you become the demons that stalk the shadows. The Shinobi you have be trained to be." He told them.

The older shinobi just sat listening to the vampires words and Zabuza nodded his head to what was being said. As the other two. Wished they could shield them just a little longer. But, knew this time would come and no matter how hard they wished and tried. They couldn't stop what was to happen.

Naruto stood and pulled her hood over her head as the others fallow suit.

"Troublesome." Grumbled Shikamaru.

Hinata looked up to this ceiling and sighed. _'I hope I am strong enough.'_ She thought to herself as she pulled up a face mask along with her hood.

Haku looked to his master and father figure. Zabuza just nodded his head. Haku turned to look at the others as he slipped on his hunter mask and hood. _'I shall prove I am more then just a tool.'_ He thought to himself.

Alucard nodded his head and walked to the front door. Slowly he pulled it open. A sense of unforeseen energy washed over the four ninja. They had a feeling of Destiny had forever changed for them.

They had made it to the first bandit camp. That night the villagers hid in their home. For death was thick in the air and screams could be heard for miles.

Zabuza, Asuma, Kurenai all stood outside looking to the south. Tears rolled down Kurenai's as she fought her worst fears for her student and the 3 other young souls who would stain their hands that night.

 **Kohona**

Integra stood in the Hokage tower in the office of the 3rd Hokage as she looked over the village. "I feel Alucard has forced four young lives to kill tonight."

Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork. His eyes dark and sad. "He is only showing them the true horrors of the life they have chosen. He told the former head of The Hellsing family.

She sighed. "I know. It is not any different from when I was a child." She said and turned away from the windows. "Have they found out anything from the former civilian council?"

"Not, yet. They have several seals on them. We need Jiraiya to break them." Said Sarutobi as he placed his own down.

 **Gato's Mansion**

Alucard looked at his four soldiers. Hinata had blood stained hands and a shallow cut on her left forearm. She took a deep breath. His eyes went to Haku. The young ice user had burn marks at the end of his pants and his mask had been cut in half and only half his face was shown as the other half was still covered with some blood covered right cheek. Shikamaru had several cut along his jacket and his hair hung loose. The boy pulled a solider pill from his pouch and swallowed it.

Alcaurd's eyes drifted to Naruto. Her long golden locks loose and half her sister was gone. Blood covered her legs and half of her right arm. But, with Kurama inside of her. She was healed and fine. A smiled crept across his lips. He was proud of them all. He was proud of his granddaughter.

"You all have proven your metal in battle. After this night you all are children of the shadows." Said Alucard as he grinned.

Gato sat in his over going over his plans for the island and her people. "Those two should have been back by now." He growled out. A smile graced his ugly little lips. "Maybe they killed each other." He grinned.

" **You are sorely out of luck.** "Said a dark voice from the shadows of the room.

A large shadow from the corner of the office took shape of a man with a hat and duster.

"WHO THE HE'LL ARE YOU!" Screamed Gato.

"I am your death." Said Alucard with a wicked laugh.

Just then the doors to the office burst open as a thug comes flying thought them. There stood Hinata with her right had extended out and covered in blood.

Shikamaru walked in from behind Hinata. "It would be wise to do as we tell you." Said the lazy boy.

"To he'll with that." Growled Gato.

"That is fine with us." Said Naruto as she walked in with Haku learning against her right shoulder.

Haku narrowed his eyes at the troll. "You shall not kill my father no anyone else."

Alucard stepped forward. "I do not need to for anything more." He said as he grabbed Gato by his head and pulled him up. Gato's frighten eyes looked deep into the demon before him and a silent scream escaped his lips as the four kids turned away. Alucard drank enough to get all the information he needed and feed his hellhounds a nasty little treat.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **N** **ext time Demons and hero's and homecoming**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm glade everyone enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Demons to Hero's**

 **Nightmares never ending**

Without a word the four ninjas take sealing scrolls and get to work cleaning out the office and the vaults in the mansion. Alucard went over to the computer and access all accounts and writes several things down and has Naruto seal all files. For there where main deeds for many companies the little troll took over.

"Good work." Said Alucard as he stood up.

"Alucard-sensei." Said Hinata.

Alucard looked over to the girl and smirks. "Yes, my dear?" He asked her.

"There is a subbasement." Hinata said above a whisper.

Alucard arched an eyebrow at this. Hinata took this as for her to keep talking. "There are several large rooms but the one at the very end…. It has someone or something chain to a chair."

"Show me the doorway." Commanded Alucard as his eyes flashed crimson for a brief second.

Nodding Hinata pulled a book from the 3rd shelf and the book case slide open. There before them was an old wooden door. A door that could have been from another place and time.

Alucard quickly stood up and moved to the ancient door way and blasted the door of the hinges. "Shall we?" He asked.

The four nodded their heads as they fallowed after the ancient vampire.

 **Dark Room**

A blonde hair man slowly awoke from his long slumber. His blue eyes had an icy flash in them. "How long has it been?" He asked himself.

 **Else where**

.

Kakuzu fell to the ground near the boarder between both Land of Fire and Land of Rain. He was worn out from his long journey and nonstop running he had done. Looking up to his surprise there before him was Deidere and Sasori standing their looking down at him.

"Where is Hidan?" Asked gravelly voice of Sasori.

Kakuzu slowly stand back up and gives both men a glare. "Hidan is dead." Was all he told them.

"Hidan is dead? Hn." Asked Deidere.

Kakuzu looks at Deidere as if he asked the worlds stupidest question. "I need to inform Leader-Sama of these turn events." He said.

"Leader-Sama is out of the village on a personal mission." Said Sasori.

' _This isn't good. If he runs into this creature before I can inform him of this turn of events. I fear he will die. Not even his Six Peins will be any use to him against that thing.'_ Kakuzu though to himself as he looked at the two before him.

A sound of rustling from the forest and out of the shadows came an orange masked man with the same black cloak with red clouds. He stopped and looked at the three men or was it two men and one woman. Who knew with the blonde standing with them.

"Its just you Tobi. Hn." Said Deidere as he looked the named Tobi.

"Tobi is a good boy and was gathering information for Leader-sama." Said Tobi as he smiles at the three before him.

With cold teal eyes Kakuzu turned to look at the masked fool before him. "What information have you gathered you fool?" He asked him.

"Tobi has found out that the Uzumaki Devil is alive and has brought two others with him. The two others are women. One is believed to be his wife and the other their servant or something like that." Said Tobi as he grins from behind his mask.

' _This better not get in the way of all my plans.'_ Though Tobi as he took on a dark aura.

They just looked at him and just shook their heads.

"What is the big deal about this "Uzumaki Devil"? Hn." Asked Deidere as he looked back at Kakuzu.

"I will tell you everything once we return to base. For the others will need to know this." Said Kakuzu as he turned away from the others and began to walk to the location of the secret location of their base.

 **The late Gato Mansion**

"Listen here. I want you four to take those four rooms. I don't care if you go in as pairs or go to each on your own." Said Alucard as he looked over his shoulder at the four under his command.

They stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other. "Troublesome. Naruto why don't you make a couple clones for the each of us and one for yourself." Said Shikamaru as he ran his left hand though his hair.

"Oh, yeah sure." Said Naruto as she did the single hand sign for the jutsu cried out. "SHADOW CLONED JUTSU!"

' _What was that?'_ Though the blonde hair man.

Each Naruto clone paired off with a member of the team.

Alucard looked at the door at the end of the hallway. A strange feeling was coming to him. One he hasn't felt in a very long time. _'Hmmm... What is this feeling that is coming over me. Something from the good old days.'_

 **Heaven**

Kami, Yami looked at each other. "This isn't good." They said as one.

Kushina sat down laughing. "This isn't going to end well, and everyone here knows it." She said between laughs as the others came to see what she was laughing about.

 **Blue flame room**

Father Alexander Anderson open his eyes and looked down at the chains that bound him to the throne he has sat on for a very long time. "They really believe these chains can hold me any longer?" He asked himself.

With on move he has ripped his arms from the chains that bound him to the armrest of the throne. A second later he had ripped all the chains off his body. "That feels better."

He throws the chains to the floor and stood up. He stretched popping all his joints and his back. He looked over to the doorway where he felt an old energy from his days of old.

He looked around the room and to his left was a large table with all his holy blades and his holy bibles. A wicked grin creep across his lips. "I still have my weapons to care on my mission from God almighty." He said as the door swung open.

"Well this night is full of many surprises. I wonder who I would have to send a nice bottle of wine to for this." Said Alucard as Anderson turn to look at the ancient vampire.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" Said Anderson as he grinned. "Shall we pick up where we left off at Alucard?"

Alucard just grinned as he looked at Father Anderson. "That is a tempting offer. But I have four young souls under my protection at this moment." He told the old Father of the old church.

"Grandpa!" Yelled Naruto from down the hallway.

Anderson froze where he stood. _'Did I hear that right?'_ Anderson looked over at Alucard and back over to the doorway.

One of the Naruto clone ran into the room. "Grandpa, boss found some weird weapons and the others had found other odd things we have never seen before." Said the clone.

"What did the odd weapons look like my dear?" Asked Alucard to the clone. The clone took on a thinking pose as she snapped her fingers. "They look like your two guns and something that you said Sere used to use." She told him.

"Oh. That little troll was sitting on a very interesting treasure." Said Alucard as he turns to look at Anderson. "I am afraid whatever you had plan will have to wait till after we finish this mission to set this land free."

Anderson looked over the blonde girl (clone) that called Alucard grandfather. _'She doesn't look like others I have seen before. On her face was three whiskers on each cheek and she had heavenly eyes. But there is an evil coming from deep within her. Something I have never felt in my whole life.'_ He thought to himself.

"Umm... Grandpa who's the weird guy?" Asked the Naruto clone as she walked around him. Looking at him from head to toe. She nodded her head. "I'll call you Uncle Slash. For all those knives around you and in that duster, you are wearing. But why are you wearing a T on your neckless." She told him.

Alucard just fell over laughing. Only Naruto would go up to a beast of a man and give him a nickname.

Father Anderson blinked a couple of times before he just slowly began to laugh at the guts this little girl before him. "It has been a very long time since someone has talked to me in that manner."

Naruto clone looked up at Father Anderson. "Uncle Slash you're a strange man. But I must go. Boss is coming with the others and she will need the memories." Said the Clone as she vanishes in a puff of smoke.

Father Anderson blinked his eyes and looked over at Alucard. "What in all mighty just happen?" He asked.

"That was a shadow clone. We are in the age Shinobi. Our time has passed, and this is no longer the western world. Also, God is no more. Kami is the new God that they worship currently." Said Alucard as he looked over at the doorway where Naruto and the others walked though.

Shikamaru, Hinata, Haku fallowed behind Naruto as she walked into the room. "Those strange guns are going to be fun to play with when we get back home, and I think Sere and Choji will like those big guns." She said as she looked at Alucard and Father Anderson.

"Troublesome. Only you would think that those huge things will be good for them. But, the ammo and the stuff to make that stuff it will be good." Said Shikamaru.

"That is great. I really like those twin blades we found." Hinata said as she was holding a black scroll close to her.

Haku laughed. "I really liked those throwing daggers we found. I wonder if Alucard-sama will allow me to keep them." He said as he smiled brightly at the others.

"I am pretty sure grandpa will let you keep them. You are pretty skilled with those needles." Said Naruto as she just grinned at them.

Alucard just smirked at these temporary students of his and how much that had grown that night from all the fighting and death around them. "You four have done very well tonight for your first time killing." He told the four as they stop before him. They look up at their sensei with smiles as they enjoyed the praise, they got from him.

Father Anderson looked over the children before him. They had blood all over their bodies and cuts and burn marks on them. Their clothing littered with cuts and rips. But they still stood tall and some how after the horror they saw tonight. They still had an air of innocents to them an innocent that has been seen by these two cold blood killers since they had been children themselves. But the times have changed and once more like back when Alucard was a child. Children are warriors and soldiers to their countries. So, maybe things hadn't changed much but for a few things.

"So, Grandpa is Uncle Slash coming back home with us?" Asked Naruto as she smiled at the Ancient Vampire.

Alucard looked over at Father Anderson. "So, what do you say Father?" He asked with a wicked grin.

"Why not. There isn't anything here for me and this is a new world for me and it will be best to find out what has changed and what is still the same." Said Father Anderson.

The four just nodded their heads as they turned to leave and make their way back to Tazuna's house. Where the others await them and see if their students and how they faired in their first real battle.

 **I hope everyone will enjoy this new post**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long wait between chapter.**

 **Thank you for the reviews for the las chapter.**

 **Chapter 16**

Choji and Sere both had an icy chill run though their bodies. Choji wrapped a blanket around himself as Ino just looked at him a little weird. _'Okay…'_ Thought Ino as she turned away as she went back to the training scroll, she was given to her to study while the others were out.

Asuma saw Choji wrap up and slowly raised an eyebrow to this. Kurenai fallowed his line of sight to his chubby student. "He must be catching a cold or something." She told Asuma.

Asuma shook his head and looked back at her. "No, he only gets this way when Alucard or Naruto are planning something for him." He said as he just sighed.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kurenai.

Shino walked over his sensei. "Alucard-san has been talking about creating a large cannon that he carries on his shoulder when he fires it. I believe Alucard-san has said something about the one he calls 'Police Girl' used to use one, while in battle." He told his Sensei.

Her crimson eye widens while she looked over at the poor boy. "They wouldn't allow it?" Asked Kurenai.

"Honestly, I believe it will be allowed. My father has signed off on these strange new weapon training that my whole team has been going though as well as your student Hinata as she trains with Naruto after our teams leave after we finish for the day." Said Asuma as he stood up and took his pack of cigarettes.

Shino nodded his head and turn to see Kiba sleeping on the floor next to Akamaru as they both drooled on the scroll under their heads. Shino just sighed and went to sit near Ino as she grabbed a larger scroll off the coffee table and made her way over to Kiba.

From outside of Tsunami's house. You could see birds and animals move away from the home quickly from the screams of a boy and his puppy.

"WHAT THE HELL INO!" Screamed Kiba as he rubbed his head from where she hit him at. Ino smirked down at him. "That is what you get you little mutt." She told him.

 **Team Alucard**

Naruto and the others look ahead of them as they saw all the animals and birds rushing their way. As well they heard a loud scream. Naruto and Hinata both grinned at each other.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he let out a large yawn.

"What was that?" Asked Haku as he looked at his three makeshift teammates.

"That was Kiba screaming from Ino hitting him for doing something stupid." Said Naruto as she smiled.

"Oh." Said Haku as he didn't know what to think. _'Should I be afraid of them?'_ He thought to himself.

"You have taught them well Alucard." Said Father Anderson as he walked along side Alucard as they watched the children laugh and talk. "You have kept them from becoming monsters like us." He said as he turns back to look back at the children.

Alucard grinned. "I only had a small hand in their training. Some of them had their family to teach them or a father/brother figure to train them in the way of a Shinobi. But sadly, my little Naruto had no one to train her. What she knows was mostly learn on the fly and running for her life for the past 13 years. Well until she woke me and Sir Integra up." He said with a grin.

Father Anderson's eyes widen hearing what Alucard told him about Naruto. "That little blonde hair girl?" He asked as he pointed to the girl.

"Yes." Was all Alucard.

"What could a little Angel like her could be hated." Asked Anderson.

"Naruto! Come back here for a minute." Called Alucard.

Naruto looked over her right shoulder to her grandpa and smiled at Hinata and whispered to her about something and ran back to the two men. "Yeah grandpa? You need something?" She asked him.

Alucard looked down at her from under his sunglasses. "Father Anderson would like to know why you are hated and why you didn't have a clan training you as you grow up." He told her as he kept his evil smirk.

She looked down to her feet as she walked. Anderson began to feel guilty about how Alucard had told her to explain something that appeared to be very painful. But he was pulled from his thoughts as he saw her slowly raise her head to look at him.

"The day I was born my parents were attacked by some weird in a mask. He threatens to kill me to just get to my mother." Said Naruto as she held her hand up to stop him from asking any questions. But she didn't know that her makeshift team was listening as well.

"When my father took me to safety the masked man pulled the Kyubi No Kitsune out of her belly. I know what you are thinking. What his this Kyubi thing? Right?" Asked Naruto as Father Anderson just nodded his head. She just smiled at him.

"Well he is a Demon Fox made of pure chakra that was forced to attack the village and killed hundreds of villagers and shinobi alike. My father was able to save the villagers and take the fox out of the village and seal it away in a living person. But it the only ones strong enough to hold the 9-tail fox is a Uzumaki and a new born for has their chakra coils still growing and developing and it wouldn't stress their system like it would an adult just blow theirs up." Said Naruto as she looked at Father Anderson as he looked to be tearing up.

"During the sealing my mother and father both gave up their lives to stop the Kyubi from stabbing me with his claws. After I was found a law was past to not speak a word about what I holed within myself. Hell, I didn't even know about it until I was about 5 or 6 years old. I felt better after I learned my secret and the other secrets about my parents and my clan. For one of those secrets saved my life." Said Naruto with a huge smile. This was one of her true smiles that made it to her eyes.

"By My Heavenly Father God. How could they do something like that to you?" Asked Father Anderson.

"There was no one else to take my place and my momma was to weak from giving birth and have Kurama ripped out of her. She couldn't live though a resealing. But I don't blame them. I am honored they trusted me with Kurama and keeping the village and her people safe." Said Naruto as she hugged Alucard as he wrapped an arm around her and placed his other hand on her head.

"My little Vixen you have made your whole family proud. If you listen to the evening breeze you can hear your family cheering for you and telling you, they love you." Said Alucard as he kissed the top of her head. "This child is meant for great things."

Naruto's blue eyes turned crimson as she looked at Father Anderson. **"You old Priest I am old then yourself, but my siblings and I have kept well-hidden for a very long time. But, when the age of shinobi came about, we wanted to come out and play like all the other demons. Unlike them we did not make summons contracts with these little humans. We just wanted to live and play and do what we wanted to. But people get greedy and figured out how to catch us and seal us away in humans to use them as weapons. Do not get me wrong. This little girl will never be used or seen as a weapon as long as I live."** Said Kurama as he faded away.

"Well that was fun." Said Alucard as he let go of Naruto as she softly blushed at everyone as they stopped and looked at the others.

"Ha-ha ha-ha. I guess the fox is out of the bag." Said Naruto as she shifted her wait from foot to foot. Trying to hide her nerviness from the others.

"Why don't you wait till we are back with the others. Then explain everything." Said Shikamaru as he lazily yawned.

"That would be g-good." Said Hinata as she hugged Naruto.

"You're not scared of me?" Asked Naruto.

"Troublesome girl. Why would we fear someone who keeps us safe day in and day out?" Asked Shikamaru as he opened a lazy eye to the blonde before him.

"W-well because I have a demon within me." She told him.

"So, what? Your grandparents are vampires. So, you are having a demon within you isn't something so major or shocking at this point." He told the girl.

"Well he is a keeper." Said Father Anderson as he smirked at the two teens.

Both teens blushed brightly as they looked down to the floor. Hinata and Haku giggled behind their hands at the two young love birds.

"Troublesome. Lets just get back so we can get cleaned up and get some rest and maybe look at all the deeds and stuff we took form that little troll." Said Shikamaru as he yawned trying to cover up his blush.

"Yeah, lets go. I want this blood off me and I want to get in my soft pjs." Said Naruto.

Everyone just laughed at the blonde girl's antics.

After awhile the small group could see the lake next to Tazuna's house. "Yay, we finally made it!" Cried Naruto as she run up to the front door.

Just as she ran to the door. It slowly opens as Asuma came out of the open door to see a blood covered blonde hair blob running towards them. "What the hell?" He questioned as Naruto run up to him.

"Hey Asuma sensei. I'm going to take a shower." Said Naruto as she ran past her sensei. "Umm…okay Naruto?" He said as he watched her ran past.

"Hey Sensei." Said Shikamaru as he walked up to his sensei.

"Shikamaru!" He said surprised to the lazy Nara heir.

"Yeah its me sensei. The mission just got a little messy. But we completed the mission in flying colors." Shikamaru told Asuma as he sat down on the front steps.

Kurenai come out the open door to find the others of the rag tag makeshift team. "Was that bloody blonde blob Naruto?"

"Yes sensei. We finally made it back." Said Hinata as she bows down to her sensei.

Zabuza and the others walked out the door. Zabuza walked up to Haku and looked the boy over to make sure he was alright. To the shock of the others he pulled the boy into a hug. "I'm glade you made it back okay." He told his son.

"What happen to you guys?" Asked Ino as she looked at the others sitting outside.

Haku looked up at Zabuza. "I finally made my first kill. But I feel like crap. I didn't want to do it." He said as he looks down in shame.

Zabuza placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Kid don't worry about it. I am glad you are feeling that way. If you took pleasure in killing those thugs. Then I would be worried about you and I would make you give up this life style for you would become a cold-blooded killer…... like myself." He told the boy.

Tears slowly started to leak out of his eyes as Haku hugged Zabuza. Zabuza just hugged him tighter. "Its okay kiddo. Don't worry about it." He told Haku.

Hinata and Shikamaru both smile and nod their heads as they looked over to their respected Sensei's. "We both feel the same way as how Haku and Naruto feel about what happen last night. We now understand what chooses you make ever time you leave the village on missions. We also know that if we cross that line. There would be no turning back and it would be the day someone would put us down like the bandits we killed." Said Hinata and Shikamaru as they turn to look up at the house before them where they heard Naruto scream and laugh at the same time.

"Ahh…" Scream Naruto as she stepped into a cold shower. She began to laugh as she fell on her ass. "Man, I must be more tried then what I thought." She told herself as her clone walked into the bathroom with clean clothes and a large fluffy towel that she packed with her from home. "Here you go boss." Said the Clone as she puffed away.

Naruto slowly stood up as she hung her head down watching the blood slowly melt off with the warm water. Slowly she raised her hand up to her face. Her blue eyes trembled as she looked down at her right hand as blood slowly mixed with the clear water. Slowly the water turns pink from the crimson color and finally turning clear.

" **Kit are you alright?"** Asked Kurama as he pushed his gate open.

"I don't know. I'm scared. I don't want to become a blood thirsty killer." Said Naruto as she talked out loud. She figures everyone would know the truth soon why hide it.

" **Kit don't worry about it. You would never be a cold-blooded killer. Also, you have me within you. I you never allow you down that horrible road. For you have seen Alucard, he is what you would become if you enjoyed killing people."** Said Kurama as he slowly faded from Naruto's mindscape.

"I never wanted to kill anyone. The only time I told myself I would ever kill is when someone I care for or love is in danger. Or someone innocent needs protecting, and I would only kill if it was the only choose, I had." Said Naruto as she began to cry.

Warm furry arms wrapped around her. **"I know kit. You are a gentle soul that was never met for this type of world. Your soul is special, you are the one our father spoke to highly about for eons. The Child of light that will give this enfural world true and ever lasting peace."** Said Kurama as Naruto looked up at him. He had a soft caring smile on his lips and Naruto just hugged him tighter and cried for a while.

"Thank you Kurama. I don't know what I would do without you by my side." Said Naruto.

" **I know kit. I know."** Said Kurama as he slowly began to fade away and reappear back in her mindscape.

After another 20 minutes Naruto finished her shower and dried off and got dressed. Finally, she wrapped her hair in her big fluffy towel. She took her damaged and bloody clothes and put them in the bag her clone had brought for her. "What should I do with these?" She asked herself as she walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the others.

"About time you're done up there." Said Ino as she was brushing Haku's hair while Hinata and Shikamaru sat in clean clothes and damp hair looking at the girl with smiles.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to hog the bathroom to myself." Said Naruto as she blushes.

"Its okay Naruto. Tsunami had three other bathrooms for us to use." Said Hinata with a smile.

Shikamaru open his lazy left eye looked over at Naruto in her black pjs with little orange foxes all over them. He just smirked at her. Naruto softly blushed as she felt Shikamaru staring at her

She walked over where she is propped up next to the couch and sat right behind him. Kiba was on the floor napping with Akamaru next to him. Alucard and Father Anderson walked into the house from outside as they had been talking with Asuma, Kurenai, and Zabuza. He explains to them that Naruto secret was out and that the fox added his own two cents as well.

Naruto playful tapped Shikamaru with her foot on the back of his head. He leaned up a little and looked back at the smiling girl as he took her foot and began tickling her. Naruto began giggling and trying to kick him away. "Stop that!" She said between giggles.

"Not going to happen." He told her with a smirk. As he grabbed her other foot and she tried to kick herself free.

"Well it looks like you two are getting along nicely." Said Alucard with a toothy grin. The two jumped apart and Naruto used a pillow to hide behind. AS Shikamaru fell over Kiba.

"Hey! What the hell?" Yelled Kiba as he was rudely awakened.

"Settle down Kiba." Said Kurenai Sensei. Kiba nodded his head as Shikamaru sat up and held his hand out for Kiba to sit up. "I'm sorry Kiba. It was an accident." He told Kiba.

"Yeah whatever. Its fine man I don't care." Said Kiba as he took the other boy's hand and sat up.

Zabuza just laughed as he over to the couch and flopped down next to Naruto and Hinata.

"Good everyone is awake. Now listen well to what I'm about to say." Said Alucard as all eyes went to the Ancient Vampire. He looked over at Naruto and nodded his head to the girl.

Naruto sat up and nodded her head as she took a deep breath. As all eyes turned to the girl. She fidgeted in her spot as she tried to calm her nerves.

"Well to be blunt. I have the 9-tail demon Fox is sealed within me. The Fourth Hokage couldn't kill him like it was written in our history books. It was a lie the adults came up with. Before you ask why none of us where told. Well it was kept from me as well the 3rd Hokage past a law not to tell the children that where too young to remember that day or wasn't born yet." Said Naruto as she looked at everyone.

"So that explains all those hateful looks the adults gave you in the village." Said Kiba as he just laughed off what he was told.

"That also explains why my father always told me to be careful about my insects drawing too much energy from you." Said Shino.

"As well as my father told me to never mind walk you. No matter what to never do it." Said Ino as she smiles at Naruto. "But you know these doesn't change the fact that you are my team mate and friend. You know, that right?" She asked her friend/teammate.

Naruto smiled at her with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Ino that means a lot to me." She told the girl.

"Troublesome girl. You are our friend Naruto. Not the 9-tail fox. We know the difference between a sealing scroll and kunai that is sealed within it." Said Shikamaru as he placed his hand on her leg, Making Naruto blush even more.

"It makes since really. Just think about it. She has chakra levels that are Jonin or higher. Also, don't forget she is an Uzumaki and the last Uzumaki to hold that fox was Kushina Uzumaki the Red-Hot Demoness." Said Zabuza as he looked at the others in the room.

"True." Said Kurenai as she smiled at her students and the others in the room that took the news very well.

"Well enough about me and my tenanted." Said Naruto as she was shrinking behind her pillow once more.

"Sensei with the mission now over. What do we do now?" Asked Ino as she looked around the room.

"We still have to go thought all the items we took from that little troll and the bandit camps." Said Alucard as he four temporary students brought out all the scrolls, they had brought back with them. All together there was 6 large scrolls the size of the forbidden scroll. But sealed within them was thousands of scrolls with many things.

They spent the whole day until midnight going though all the scrolls along with about 100 Naruto clones aiding them to speed things up. There was a 7th large scroll but Alucard kept that one to himself for it had things no one in the room could understand very well in this day and time.

Naruto looked over at her grandfather as he watched with calculating eyes. He took items from the other scrolls when strange things appeared, or he found something that Integra would like.

All the Deeds that belong to the Land of Wave where return to their rightful owners or the kin to the former owner if they had killed during Gato's dealings in their homeland.

It had been one week since Teams 10 and 8 had came to the Land of Waves and Alucard had began to feel a strange pull to the east end of the island. So, one morning he walked up to Tazuna. "Say Tazuna what is east of this Island?" He asked.

Tazuna looked up at the tall Vampire before him. "That would be The Land of Uzu, or what is left of it." He told Alucard.

Alucard arched an eyebrow to this. "Really? I have not been there in a very long time." He said as he looked over at Naruto who was helping along side her clones to finish building the bridge.

"Naruto." Called Alucard. This made the others stop what they are doing and look over at the red clad man.

"Yeah Grandpa?" Called back Naruto as she stopped working and her clones vanished one at a time every few minutes so not to over whelm the girl. She ran over to her grandfather to see what he wanted from her. Secretly she was hoping that he would take her for some training.

"We will be heading to The Land of Whirlpools in the next two days." Said Alucard as walked off the bridge.

Asuma and Zabuza fallowed after Alucard. "Alucard-sama. Please wait." Called Asuma as he ran after the vampiric man.

Alucard stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder back at the two men. "Yes?" He asked.

"Alucard-sama why are you taking Naruto to the Land of Whirlpool?" Asked Asuma as Zabuza stood next to him.

"Because the Land of Whirlpools was once my ancient homeland. Well before the great earthquake that changed the landscapes once more. But it is also Naruto's clan's homeland and I want to see if my old tomb has been found." Said Alucard as he began walking once more. "Don't worry. Everyone is more than welcome to tag along. The bridge should be finished by tonight. Also, Naruto needs to rest." He said before vanishing into the shadows.

"Strange man." Said Zabuza as he turned back to head back to the bridge to talk to Naruto. He saw something in her and wanted to train her as a swordswoman as well as the Hyuuga girl.

Once the two men return to the bridge, they saw Naruto sitting under a tree. She looked a little pale. Asuma ran over to the girl. "Naruto are you okay?" He asked.

She looked up at him with a small smile. "Yeah I'm alright. The last of my clones popped at once giving me a headache and made me a little sick." She told her Sensei.

Asuma sighed in relief. "Why don't you just rest for the rest of the day. You have been working very hard lately and you need to take it easy." He told her.

"Are you sure about me taking it easy?" Asked Naruto as she looked down at her hands.

"Kid you need to rest as well." Said Zabuza as he sat down next to her. "One must know when their body needs to rest and when you need to keep moving. This is a time you need to rest and take it easy. You have been though a lot in your life and for once just think about your own need of rest and just sleep." He told her.

She looked up at Zabuza and slowly nodded her head to him. "Alright I'll rest today." She told him.

Shikamaru and the others walked over to Naruto with a picnic basket. "Hey Naruto. Are you feeling hungry?" Asked Shikamaru as he sat down next to her.

She smiled up at him. "Yeah I'm starving." She told him with a goofy smile.

I'm leaving off here. The next chapter will be the trip to the Land of Whirlpool and we will find out what are little black cloak red cloud wearing little troublemakers are up to.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the reviews and Likes. I am glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I am using these fanfics to help me with my depression on losing my mommy earlier this month. She always encouraged me to write. Her dream for me one day is to write and publish a book.**

 **But likes anything and always. I do not own Naruto or Hellsing. I'm just a crazy fan girl. Lol**

 **Chapter 17**

 **The secret they hid in The Land of Whirlpool**

Naruto enjoyed her day off. Shikamaru allow her to use him as a pillow when she grew tried and the village children had come to listen to the older Shinobi tell them stories about the last Great Ninja war and about their villages and missions they had taken while growing up and up to this point.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to go for a walk?" Asked Shikamaru as he softly smiled at her with a slight blush.

Naruto looked up at him with a small smile. "Sure." She told him as she slowly sat up. Shikamaru quickly got to his feet and offered his left hand to her. Naruto smiled and took his offered left hand with her right and he helped her up to her feet. "Thank you."

The others watched and snicker to themselves as the two Genin vanished past the tree line.

"So how long do you give them before his father is drawing up a marriage contract for Him and Naruto?" Asked Kiba.

Alucard appears behind Kiba just grinning. "It won't be too long. If I have any say about this." He told them.

Kiba jumped up frighten by the vampiric man. He held his hand over his heart. "Don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack." He cried out.

Alucard just grinned looking down at the animalist boy. "It appears you will need to be training along with my hell hounds to sense when someone is behind you." He told him with that evil grin.

Both Kiba and Akamaru whimpered as they curled up into a small ball. They both remember seeing those 'Hell hounds' and they scared both.

"Would your Hell hounds make them both better trackers?" Asked Kurenai as she looked up at Alucard.

Alucard grinned at the crimson eye woman. "Yes, it will. I have already spoken to the boys' mother and she has asked me to train her clan and their ninkin to become much stronger. I have also been working with the Nara Clan with their shadow Justus." He told her.

"Wow, I wish you could help me with my mind walking jutsu." Said Ino with a sad expression.

Alucard turned his grin over to the young blonde girl. "Be careful about what you wish for. For I might be able to train you in making your mind stronger or insane. But I believe my lovely bridge Sir Integra would be the one you should speak with when we return back to the village." He told Ino.

Ino looked at him all wide eyed. "Okay, I will go and ask Mrs. Sir. Integra for her help then." She told him.

His eyes went to Choji. "Do not fell left out. For you will be training with Police Girl. She is strong and will teach you the way of being a tank fighter." Said Alucard as poor Choji just paled more.

Hinata kept quiet for she didn't know what Alucard-sama would be able to train her in and she wasn't too sure if her father would allow her to train under a crazy man like Alucard.

Without looking over at Hinata. Alucard could tell what the girl was thinking about. "My Dear Hinata. I have a scroll in my tomb that would aid you in training. Also, I believe Zabuza and Sir Integra would be able to teach you in the way of a swordswoman. Alongside Naruto, for you both have it in your blood to be great swordswoman when you grow up." He told her.

Zabuza grinned at the girl from behind his mask. "I saw you looking at the twin Daemon Blades you found at Gato's mansion. I know those blades are meant for you. For no one in a longtime have been able to wield them in a very long time." He told Hinata as she softly blushed.

"Thank you. I am honored that you look at me as a student and you are willing to show me how to use the Daemon Blades." Said Hinata as she bowed her head to the Former Swordsman of the Mist.

Naruto held Shikamaru's hand as they walked down to the sandy beach below the bridge. "Its so beautiful here." Said Naruto as she looked at the Sea before them.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Said Shikamaru making her blush and he even blushed slightly.

Naruto looked at him blushing even more. "D-do you real-really think so?" She asked him with a stutter.

"I always have. Even when we were kids." Said Shikamaru as he moved closer to her and took both her hands into his.

Naruto locked eyes with him. "I have liked you since the day you first talked to me. You where the first to show me kindness and want to be my friend. Even your clan had protected me many times from being attacked." She told him.

He looked at her in shock. "I never knew any of this." Said Shikamaru as he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and leaned back a little and kissed his cheek. "I am grateful to them and you as well." Said Naruto as she blushed even more. Shikamaru was as red as a ruby now after being kissed on his cheek.

 **Secret Hideout**

Pein had return from his personal mission to find all the members of his little Organization sitting in his meeting room awaiting him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Question Pein as he looked at them.

Kakuzu stepped forth towards Pein. "Uzumaki Devil lives and he killed Hidan. Told me that he will be coming for us." He told his leader.

Off in the shadow's sat Tobi. But this time it wasn't the goof Tobi everyone knew but it was Madara Tobi. _'This isn't good. I only saw that beast once and that was good enough for me. If he is walking this planet once more. Then I do not know if I will be able to get the 9 tails from that little brat.'_

"Who is this Uzumaki Devil?" Asked Pein as he wanted to learn more about this beast. "Is it a tail beast we know nothing about?"

"No, Pein-sama. The Uzumaki Devil is a creature from the old world before the world became what we it today. He was rumored to have won "The Demon Wars" alongside Princess Kaguya Otsutsuki." Said Kakuzu.

Fear could be seen in Kakuzu's pale blue eyes. The living Zombie had never shown fear before and he had fought in both Great Shinobi Wars and against the strongest of all Shinobi world had to offer during those times.

"The Uzumaki Devil was a creature my father would tell me about. A creature he prayed and believe to be dead. But that was false for Mito Uzumaki never awoke him to fight in the seconds Shinobi War where she lost her husbands life. For it was rumored she was the creature's keeper." Said Kakuzu.

' _She could have used that thing on me? She could have killed myself and my clan ages ago?'_ Thought and question Madara as he now knew he needed to learn more about this "Uzumaki Devil."

"Tell me Kakuzu what did you learn about this "Uzumaki Devil as it fought Hidan?" Question Pein. He wanted answers, so he would know how to take the thing out.

"Its name is Alucard and he claims to be the Original Vampire. The Father of all Vampires." Said Kakuzu as he heard laughter from behind him.

Kisame laughed at hearing this. "Ha-ha. Your telling me you ran away from a Vampire that are said to only come out at night?"

"Quiet Kisame." Said Pein as you could hear anger in his monotone voice. "This is no laughing matter. We must learn how to take him down. If not. He will stop use from out goal. For if he is of the Uzumaki clan he will not allow use anywhere near the 9-tail carrier."

Kisame smirked. "Leave it to use. I am sure I will be able to kill him." He said with a cocky grin.

"Do not drag me into this Kisame. I do not have a death wish." Said Walter. _'If I have found my way here. Then that means Sir Integra is here as well. This isn't good.'_ Thought Walter as he stepped back into the shadows.

"Oh, come on now Walter. Nothing will be able to stop us. Also, I would like to see what a vampire looks like. I wonder if he is like the ones from the horror movies?" Question Kisame to himself at the end.

The others just looked at the insane blue shark man.

Pein just looked at Kisame for a moment before he spoke. "You will leave this vampire alone and we will go about just raising money and plan out who we will go after first." He told Kisame and the others.

"Fine. I'll leave him alone Pein-sama." Said Kisame as he looked sad and upset.

 **Back with Alucard and others**

It had been a couple of days since Shikamaru told Naruto how he felt about her and how she told him. Today was the day they where going to go and to the Land of Whirlpools.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Asked Alucard as Tazuna and his family saw them off.

"Have a safe trip to your homeland." Said Tazuna as he waves at them from the shoreline.

Alucard had gotten a boat to take them to the Land of Whirlpool and then return them after they finish their business there.

Naruto waved back at them. "Thank you so much for allowing us to stay with you." She called back as they vanished from sight with a mist rolling in. This was Zabuza's doing for Alucard asked him to do it. Also, Alucard took over in steering the ship to the now Desolate island.

All the kids sat at the rear of the ship just talking and eating snacks. Until Ino smirked at Naruto and Shikamaru as they sat next to each other whispering and just having a good time.

"So, when did you two start dating?" Asked Ino as everyone stopped talking and looked over at the two.

"Troublesome woman." Said Shikamaru as he looked up at Naruto who was blushing and trying to hided behind him a little.

Naruto took a calming breath as she moved up from behind him. "Well I don't know. It just happens that we are. But honestly it isn't big news what so ever." She told Ino.

Ino looked at Naruto in shock. "Well I was just Curious that's all." She told Naruto.

Shikamaru just smirked from behind Naruto. "Well you have heard they say curiosity can be a bad thing."

Ino just glared at Shikamaru as the others had a good laugh at her expense. The sensei's also laughed but they were surprised as well about the news of the very odd couple. One full of energy and life awhile the other is lazy but a genius hiding in the flak.

Several hours had passed before they that they finally made it to the Land of Whirlpool. The Captain of the Ship was frightened of the large whirlpools they had to travel past. For only those of that land knew the secret to get though. Alucard was one who knew the true path to the island.

"Come along children." Said Alucard to everyone.

The Adults of the group just sweat dropped at his antics. They all fallowed after the Ancient Vampire as he led them to the center of the island where one could see the remains of what once appeared to be a village.

"This is the village my momma came from?" Asked Naruto as she ran up behind her grandfather. Alucard looked down at the girl. He smiled softly at Naruto. "Yes, my dear. This is our ancestral homeland." He told her.

"Wow the island in its self is very beautiful and what remains of the buildings this was a beautiful village at one time." Said Naruto as she looked around.

Ino walked up to Naruto along with Hinata. "The wild flowers here are so beautiful. I would love to take some home for my mother." Said Ino as she smiled at Naruto.

"I-I would also like to take some home with me as well. I wouldn't mind starting a garden out of them." Said Hinata as she imagined creating a new pressing book for all the flowers before her. 

This also made Ino think. "They would be very beautiful to sell in momma's flower shop."

Alucard looked over at the girls. "Take as many of them as you would like." He told them as he tossed several scrolls to the girls. Each girl caught one and went on their way to pick all types of flowers for their own personal garden. Kurenai even joined in on them as well. For she fell in love with the giant crimson roses.

Asuma and Zabuza walked up to Alucard. "What would you like us to do?" He asked as the male Genin fallowed behind them as well.

"First I must locate my own tomb. But I also need to find the Uzukage's vault and library." Alucard told the men. "Asuma why don't you take Shikamaru and Shino to fined to the library. Zabuza take Haku, Choji, and Kiba to the Uzukage's vault. But before I forget here take these tubes of blood of Naruto and myself. It will open any passageway for you.

The two teams nodded their heads and made their way to the locations they believe the tower and library to be.

"I guess I will go with you Alucard." Said Father Anderson as he fallowed after the vampire. Alucard just nodded his head.

 **Heaven**

Kushina smiled down at her daughter. "She has a boyfriend." She squalled like a school girl at this news. Minato cried in the corner. "I'll never get to scare the boy away from her now." Cried Minato with anime tears.

"Oh, shut up. If you even tried doing that to her. You would have been sleeping in the dog house for a year. That doesn't even mean the couch but a really dog house." Growled Kushina as she looked down at her husband.

All the Uzumaki woman nodded in agreement as all the men just sighed and knew better to cross them.

 **Back in Konoha**

Yoshino Nara, Ryoko Yamanaka, Tsume Inuzuka, and Sir Integra in Uzumaki sitting room having tea.

"I think my son has a crush on your granddaughter." Said Yoshino as the other women look over at the Nara Clan Head's wife.

"I believe your right. For my son could never handle a girl like Naruto. She is too much like her mother free spirit and true Alpha when she needs to be. She does need someone very mellow and start to know how to think his way out of her vixen ways." Said Tsume as she grinned at the other woman.

"Ino has said she has caught Shikamaru just watching Naruto while she trains." Said Ryoko.

Integra smiled. "Naruto is a very smart girl. She has been aiding be at night with Clan business and has done very well for herself. She just plays the fool for the damn villagers believe she is that demon that lives within her belly. But I'm glad to hear someone has a crush on her." She told the other woman.

"We should work out a marriage contract." Said Yoshino. "For my son needs a strong woman like Naruto in his life."

"Hmm... I should talk this over with Alucard. But I have a funny feeling he will agree as well. I believe they might have grown closer while on this long mission away." Said Sir Integra.

"I have been meaning to ask you something Sir Integra." Said Ryoko.

"What would that be?" Asked Sir Integra as she arched her eyebrow to the woman.

"I have been wondering why you have everyone call you Sir Integra and not Lady Integra?" Asked Ryoko as the other listen. For they had wondered the same thing.

Integra just laughs with her hand covering her mouth. "It was a Title the Queen of England gave to the Head of the Hellsing family. As my Grandfather was Knighted as Sir Van Hellsing. Each head carried that titled. For I was the last Head of the Hellsing family I kept my father's title. As well I was also Knighted as Sir Integra Hellsing. A title I earned myself. But at times I had been called Lady Hellsing. Mostly fools would call me that." She told them.

"Wow sounds like you where a very powerful woman back in your day." Said Tsume as she smirks.

"I was. But my greatest power was the Hellsing Organization. The men and women that worked for me only gave me greater power. Also, it did help that I had Alucard under my command and even after he turned me, he still calls me "Master"." Said Sir Integra as she smirked.

"Damn you're an Alpha with a powerful Alpha mate." Said Tsume with a slight blush.

The other three woman just giggled at her as she tried to fight back her blush. Integra enjoyed having a simple chat with someone that didn't deal with clan business or anything.

"Sir Integra." Said a woman's voice as she a blonde hair woman walked into the sitting room. "Here are the tea cakes you asked for."

"Good, set them on the table Sere." Said Integra as she nodded her head as she took a sip of tea. Sere placed the tray with different verity of tea cakes for the other ladies.

"Please ladies help yourselves." Said Sere as she bowed and left the sitting room.

The women went back to their chats and getting to know the start of the Uzumaki Clan.

 **Back with the others**

Naruto and the girls return to the center of the village to find the guys hauling huge scrolls and Asuma looked like something blew up in his face for there was black burnt smug marks on his face and on his vest.

"What happen to you Asuma?" Asked Kurenai as she walked up to him.

He looked up at Kurenai with a goofy smile. "We tripped a few traps in the library. Lucky it was nothing major." He told her.

"Troublesome. The major part of the traps we came across was the vaults we found." Said Shikamaru as he dropped down to the ground under a tree.

"Lazy." Said Naruto as she giggled at him.

Zabuza and the others walked up to the two groups. On his shoulder was 3 huge scrolls and the others had rope tied to the other 8 scrolls as they dragged them. Choji carried 2 scrolls on his shoulders.

"Hey." Said Zabuza as she dropped his scrolls to the ground. Kiba, Haku, and Choji all fell to the ground with Choji falling with the scrolls on top of him. Naruto made four clones to help take the scrolls off Choji. "Are you okay Choji?" Asked Naruto.

He smiled up at him. "I'm alright Naruto. Thank you for the help Naruto." He told her.

Alucard and Father Anderson both stood in the center of his old crept. "So, this was part of your old Castle?" Asked Father Anderson.

"Yes. Hmmm…. It has been awhile since I have been here. I have dirt stored here from my bride and my little police girl's homelands." Said Alucard as he saw the drums sealed with dirt.

"I see that. but what do you need from here?" Asked Anderson as he looked at a desk with an old book siting on it.

"I have always told my family, my children to hide anything of value in my old crept for no one would ever be able to get in here. I know they have vaults that could only be open by our blood. But this place would kill anyone that isn't of out blood." Said Alucard as he saw in the far back of his crept there was several large scrolls and cases with weapons and other items that they didn't want to fall into the wrong hands. He even saw the family had all their gold and money stored down here with the scrolls marked Uzumaki's funds.

"It looks like I have found what I was looking for." Said Alucard as he walks over to the largest of the scrolls and grinned with, he saw what it said. "Uzumaki main family Jutsu's". This was something he was hoping to find. For there are things in it that would help Naruto and her little group of friends.

"How are we going to bring all this back with us?" Asked Father Anderson as he joined Alucard.

"Easy. I will just seal it away in these smaller scrolls." Said Alucard as he set to work and sealed everything, he would need to carry it all with him.

After 30 minutes Alucard had the everything sealed as well as a couple extra dirt from the lands of Integra and Sere.

"That sealing come in handy. How does one learn how to do that?" Asked Father Anderson.

Alucard smirked as he looked at the crazed Catholic priest. "You need to know how to use Chakra to be able to seal things into scrolls." Alucard told him.

Father Anderson had a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean Chakra? What is that stuff?" He asked.

"I'll allow the kids sensei to explain it to you. I don't fell like it and it will take a while and they know how to awaken it in people." Said Alucard as he picked up the last of the scrolls. "Let's go. We need to set sail before dark."

"Fine. Let's go." Said Father Anderson as he fallows behind the vampire.

With the others. Naruto had finished sealing all the large scrolls into smaller ones.

"Hey Grandpa about time you made it back." Said Naruto as she smiled at him and put the final scroll into her pocket.

"I know. Sorry about taking so long. Chatty Kathy here wouldn't stop talking and asking questions." Said Alucard as he smiled.

"Well we are ready." Said Naruto as she looked up to the sky to check and see where the sun was at. "We got three hours still sunset and that should give us enough time to get past all the whirlpools."

"That is just enough time for us to get past it." Said Alucard as he took Naruto's arm and began walking with her.

The others fallowed behind the two of them. After a while they had made it back to the ship. The Captain sitting on the deck taking a nice long nap.

"Captain we are ready." Called Naruto as she ran up to the ship.

The Captain open his eyes and looks over at Naruto. "Hey Missy. Already to set sail?" He asked Naruto as she jump aboard as the others calmly fallowed behind.

"We sure are. Grandpa will get us past the Whirlpools again." Said Naruto as she hugged the man. He hugged her back.

Alucard got the ship ready to sail and they set sail back to the land of Waves near the land of Fire.

 **I'm going to leave off here. I hope everyone enjoy my little tale.**


	18. Chapter 18

G

 **Thank you for all the likes, reviews and fallows.  
Like always I do not own Naruto or Hellsing.**

 **Chapter 18**

At the village gates both Team 10 and 8 arrived along with Father Anderson, Zabuza and Haku. Both Izumo and Kotetsu froze as they saw the addition male with the two teams. The blonde hair man standing next Alucard had that same crazed look in his eyes as the vampiric man and they knew something was coming and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

"Welcome back Alucard-sama." Izumo as he was the first to snap out of his daze.  
"Welcome back everyone." Said Kotetsu as he finally snapped out of his stupor as well.

Just as Asuma and Kurenai went about business as normal and signed everyone back in as they listed Zabuza, Haku and Father Anderson as under the Uzumaki family.

"Umm…. Alucard-sama. Why do you have a missing-nin with you along with a pretty girl and strange man?" Asked Izumo not thinking.

Haku stepped forth and glared at the man before him. "I'm a boy." He said calmly as both men fall out of their chairs as they looked up at him.

' _He is prettier than any girl I have ever seen.'_ Thought both Izumo and Kotetsu.

Just then two Anbu appeared before the group. "Alucard-sama. Lord Hokage awaits your reports." Said Neko as she bowed to the vampiric man.

Alucard grinned as he began walking as the others fallowed behind him. No one knew if they should fallow or go home. But with how things are going on. They figured something would happen and if they need to escape the village once again. They would know right then and there and not have any surprises.

Villagers saw the large group moving towards the Hokage Tower and with fear in their eyes for the grinning mad man and the other grinning mad man next to him. They quickly moved out of their path. No one wanted to get in Alucard's way for they feared he would do to them as what happen to the others.

 **Hokage Tower**

Sir Integra sat in Sarutobi's office as they looked over more paperwork. Integra had taken over the Hokage's office. She had gone back to the day Naruto was born and saw all the laws that had been passed. She had the laws voided and new laws had been placed in their wake. Many of the village had been shocked from the changes.

As the stacks of paperwork that had grown smaller. The Elders had been still trying to get things that are useless and would hurt the ninjas from the village. Integra would just burn the documents before them and watch them with anger in their eyes.

Sir Integra slowly looked up from the document she was looking at to the door.

Sarutobi who was sitting in the corner reading his book noticed the shift of the woman's eyes and looked over to the door as it open and there in it thresh hold was Alucard and the others.

Sir Integra just frowned as she saw the blonde hair man standing next to her undead husband.

"How in the hell did you find that mad man?" Asked Sir Integra.

Wicked grin appeared on Father Anderson's lips as he saw the regal woman. "Well you see Lady Sir Integra. I have been asleep in a basement of some little troll that these lads killed when they found me." He told her.

"Yeah, grandma. He was just chain to a chair slowly waking up when we walked into the room. Also, we found ton's a file that belong to our clan. Also, Uncle Creepy is under our clan protection along with no brows and Haku-chan." Said Naruto as she was bouncing around the room and out of reach from the ones she named.

Team 10 and 8 snickered at Naruto. She turned and winked at them as she turned back and smiled at her grandma.

"Really young lady. Who said that you could do that?" Asked Integra.

Naruto smiled and pointed at Alucard. Who was just grinning at his wife this whole time? "Oh yeah grandma. Why are you in Jiji-chan's chair?" She asked as she hid behind Alucard.

Integra looked at Alucard. Waiting his answer to this.

"How I see it. These three will help the girl to become stronger and a little friend for her as well." Said Alucard.

"I. She is a blessing from God and has a light that this world hasn't seen since our heavenly father sent his only son to us." Said Father Anderson.

All the shinobi in the room looked at the crazed blonde hair man. _'Doesn't he know we worship Kami_?' They all thought as one.

"Umm… Uncle Creepy. You do know we worship Kami, right?" Asked Naruto as she tiled her head to the left looking like a cute little puppy.

Father Anderson blinked as he looked over at the young girl. "What has happened to this world? For Father God is all Might and Powerful to be replaced as a 3rd world deity to take total power from HIM?" He ranted.

Alucard grinned at the man. "The Demon Wars. That is what happen and Kami was the last one standing." He told the Catholic Priest.

Father Anderson just stood there trying to process what he was just told. He spoke in a shaky voice. "F…father God…. Has fallen?"

Alucard just laughed at the shocked expression.

"Yes, Father Anderson. God fell with all the others. Only Kami came out on top with her sister Yami and Shinigami. Where the three and they are now the powers to be." Said Integra as she just smirked behind her gloved bridge hands.

The giant of a man he was. Anderson fell to his knees crying.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped and looked away from the man.

"But, yeah. Grandma you never told me why you're in Jiji's chair." Said Naruto as all eyes went back to the regal woman before everyone.

Sarutobi smiled from his chair before the desk. "She is going over many of our new laws that had passed since the passing of your father and unearthing many dirty dealings that have happen though out the years." He told everyone.

"That as well he is too old to handle all this on his own. With me already having the clan's affairs are in order. I figure I do the one thing that I know best." Said Integra with a smile.

"Always the General and Commanding Chief." Said Alucard with an amused smirk on his face.

Integra just smirked as she looked over at her husband. As she sighed and looked back down at the paperwork before her. "This stuff never ends and with all the changes we have made while everyone was gone. It has cut down on the amount of paperwork we have been doing. But with all the changes does come more paperwork to get everything set up." She said as she took a sip of her tea.

Father Anderson arched an eyebrow at this. "A vampire drinking tea?" He questions looking at the woman.

"I maybe a vampire. I am still British and a Lady. I am not changing any of my habits for my new lifestyle." Said Integra as she glared at the man.

He just nodded his head and nodded his head looking out the widow to the village.

Zabuza stepped forth. "So, Lady what are you going to be doing with us? I know the kid said we are under your clan protection and all. But what is going to happen to myself as a shinobi?" He asked.

Sarutobi chuckled. "Well for the time being you'll be under house arrest at their clan estate and after the house arrest you will be tested on your skills and ranked on Shinobi level and placed back into active duty. As well we will have to deal with Kiki." Said the old Hokage as he sighed and sat back in his chair.

"That works with us." Said Zabuza as he smirked under his mask.

Haku too this time and stepped forth. "I was never a shinobi of The Hidden Mist. But I would like to train more in medical ninjutsu. With my skills I would be best at support and medical support for any team." She said with a small smile.

Sarutobi nodded his head. "You as well go though the same house a arrest but it will be a shorter time and during that I will have you study at the hospital and study with a few Nara's with new herbal meds and healing for I got the scroll form Naruto telling me how you make your own cream and healing medications." He told the young girl.

Naruto was getting bored with all the talking going on and was at this moment she jumped on to Shikamaru. "I'm so bored." She whined to him.

Shikamaru open a lazy eye looking at the crazy blonde hanging on him. With a sigh he spoke. "Troublesome blonde. What do you want me to do? Their the ones that tell us to stay or leave." He told her as he gestured with his chin to all the adults looking at them.

 **I'm ending it here. I know it is short but the next chapter will be a time skip maybe to the chunin exams or something or pop up mini mission.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been sick and out of town and this coming week I'll be having surgery so yeah**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, I don't know what stories to work on. So, I am going to work on the ones that draw to me, I guess.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Hellsing. Just this crazy story.**

 **Chapter 19**

Team 10 stood in their training ground as Zabuza had gotten bored with his house arrest and wanted to see if any of these kids had any talent with swordplay. "Alright brats. Who here would like to learn to use a sword.?" He asked them.

Naruto bounced around with her hand up in the air as Ino and Shikamaru also raised their hands. Choji didn't show no interested in learning how to use a sword. For he didn't think he was quick on his feet for they style of fighting.

Zabuza grinned from behind his bandage mask. "Good. I'm sure one of you three will be able to take over my title of Demon in this style." He told them.

Ino paled at the idea. Naruto grinned and Shikamaru just sighed at this. All he wanted to do was add to his skill set for if he was going to one day be clan head and have a crazy "wife" at his side. He would need to know several other styles for when your low on chakra using a sword would come in handy.

Alucard watched from the sidelines with a grin on his face. The guns he had ordered for the kids had been finished and he was going to have them learn. So, his eyes went to Choji. He wanted him to be a tank user. But, in this world the boy needed something lighter and easy for him to carry so he had the same gun as the others made for him.

"Choji." Said Alucard. This had the larger boy look over at him.

"Yes Alucard-sensei?" Asked Choji as he walked over to the vampiric man.

Alucard pulled out a black case and handed it over to Choji. "These will be your new chakra guns. But don't worry boy. I am having ammo made for all these guns as well. For you all still need to grow your chakra reserves to use these weapons for prolong battle." He told the boy.

Choji nodded his head. "Thank you, sensei."

Alucard grins with a nod. "Now let's get back to the chakra exercise as the others train with those swords. After they are done, they will join you." He told Choji who nodded his head and began doing tree walking while balancing leaves on his arms and forehead.

The kids had begun training at 6am four hours before they were to meet Asuma-sensei or Kakashi-sensei. Zabuza and Alucard wanted to make sure the kids were ready for the next thing to come and that was the Chunin Exams. Haku was going to be joining Team 8 for the exams and she had been working with them for the past month after she was done at the hospital and with the Naras. She still enjoyed freaking people out by telling them she was a boy. She mostly done it to the last Uchiha and several others that just wanted her for her looks and not who she was.

But unknown to them she kind of like Choji for he was a gentle spirit like herself.

Asuma and Kakashi came walking up to training ground 10 when they heard an explosion rock the ground beneath their feet. Both men looked at each other and took off running to their students. When both men entered the clearing, they saw Naruto and Ino with black marks on their faces and hair standing on end as Choji and Shikamaru tried not to laugh at the two blonde hair girls.

"What is going on here?" Question Asuma as he saw Alucard and Zabuza laughing.

"Naruto put too much chakra into her gun as she was showing Ino how it worked." Said Choji.

Both Jonin nodded their heads dumbfounded. They still hadn't gotten use to the idea of guns. But their students liked the idea and it was something new and it would catch whoever they may be facing unaware of what just hit them. Only thing they truly feared was when they got the things called bullets. For those would be deadlier than what they did now. Well besides Naruto overloading the gun with chakra. That on its own was deadly.

Ino glared at Naruto for now her face was dirty and her clothes ruined and her hair. Yeah no one was going to say anything. For the fear of Ino might kill them on the spot. "Naruto. Your going to take me shopping for a new outfit and to get my hair fixed." She growled out.

While Naruto was just laughing at her friend. "Yeah sure I'll pay for replacements. But…" She couldn't finish what she was saying as Shikamaru used his shadow to put a hand over the girl's mouth. He didn't want his girlfriend to die. Not after his mom just found out.

 **Flashback**

After they had finished reporting to the Hokage about their mission. Naruto was being carried by Shikamaru piggyback style for the girl tripped over her own two feet and sprained her ankle. Naruto had her chin resting on his shoulder as both her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Shika you're my hero." Said Naruto as she kissed him on his cheek as they left the building.

Just as luck would have it. His mother was walking up to the building to bring his father some lunch. She heard a girl talking and saying her nickname for her son as she rounded the corner and saw the girl kiss him.

He had a light dusting on his cheeks from his blush as the others snickered behind them. She stopped dead in her tracks right before the two teens as Shikamaru snapped out of his daze and saw his mother right before him and Naruto looked up to where he was looking for, she was whispering in his ear about something.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru whispered as he made eye contact with his mother. Naruto just smiled and waved at the woman before her. "Hi Mrs. Nara." She said with a huge fox like smile.

"Hello Shika, Naru." She told the two teens.

Their teammates, senseis and others just snicker at the two. Ino the background Ino is whispering to Choji. 'They make a cute couple don't you think?" she asked.

Yoshino smiled as she heard Ino's loud whispering. "So, when where you two going to tell me that your dating?" She questions on the spot.

Shikamaru paled at the question as some villagers stopped to listen in. As Naruto slightly blushed at the question.

Ino stepped up. "It happens during our mission to The Wave." She told Yoshino as Ino smirked at the two blushing teens.

"Well Shika you better bring her to dinner tonight. I'm sure your father would love to meet her. I would like to get to know Naru much better." Said Yoshino as she smiled at them both.

"Umm… Are you sure you want me over for dinner?" Asked Naruto as she felt a little unsure about herself.

Alucard stepped forth. "She will be there." He said as he smirked at his granddaughter.

"Wonderful. I'll send Shikamaru to pick you up at 6 tonight." Said Yoshino with a huge smile.

"She'll be ready." Said Alucard as he bowed to Yoshino and smiled.

Yoshino smiled and went on her way.

Ino ran up to Naruto with a large grin. "We need to go shopping." She told her shocked blonde friend and teammate.

Naruto looked at Ino. "Nope. I'm not going shopping or changing who I am for anyone. Shika likes me the way I am." She said with a proud smile on her face.

Shikamaru looks up at her. "Do you have anything formal for dinner?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. But I know Ino will love to look though my closet with the help of Haku and Hinata." Said Naruto as she looked at her three friends.

Shikamaru sighed. He knew this would end badly. But there was nothing he could do about it. But take his girlfriend home and allow the girls to get her ready and he had six hours to think about how tonight was going to end.

It was already 5pm and Shikaku smirks at his nervous son. "Don't worry son. It will be fine." He tried to reassure his son.

Yoshino hummed in the kitchen while she made dinner. For she heard Naruto could eat as much or more the Akimichi. So, she wanted to make sure there was enough. She quickly popped her head out of the kitchen. "You might want to head over and pick up Naru. As well save the girl from Ino." She told her son.

"Troublesome. Alright mom." Said Shikamaru as he stood up from the shogi game he was playing with his dad.

Shikaku smirked as he watched his son leave the living room. He stood up and walked into the kitchen to see what his wife was making for dinner that night. "What's for dinner love?" He asked her.

She looked up at her husband and smiled at him. "Well I'm making miso soup, with grilled steak with steam veggies as well as salad. Also making chocolate cake for dessert. But I'm making larger serving for I was told she can eat as much or more then Choza." She told her husband as she watched his eyes widen.

"I might have to see if that is true." Said Shikaku as he kissed his wife on the cheek as he went to set up the table for her. IT was easier to do it without her asking at times.

Shikamaru walked down the long dirt road to Naruto's place as he was walking, he made sure to look for any kunai coming his way from Training ground 44. For he knew Anko was pretty much always there if she wasn't at Naruto's house or at T&I or something other places he didn't wish to think about. He was lucky as he made it past without haven been attacked by the crazed woman.

It was already 5:25 when he made it to Naruto's place. He knew she could be a little slow moving at times and hoped his mother wouldn't be upset if they made to dinner a little late.

Sitting outside was Alucard drinking a glass of red wine. Shikamaru hoped it was wine. And beside the vampiric man was Zabuza. He as well was enjoying a glass of red wine. Both men looked at the young shadow walker.

Shikamaru walked up to the two man. "Good evening." He told them both.

"Good evening." Said Alucard with a grin.

"Hey brat." Said Zabuza as he took a drink of his wine.

"Is Naruto ready?" He asked them both.

Alucard looked over to the front door and smirk. "The girls should be done with her soon." He told him.

"Thank you." Said Shikamaru as he sat down on the front steps.

Inside the house. Up in Naruto's room. Ino, Haku, Hinata and Kurenai along with Anko had attacked the girls closet as well as her mothers. Integra had finally come home to find the upstairs looking like it was hit by a tornado.

"What is going on here?" Asked Integra as she walked into Naruto's bedroom. All the girls looked over at the regal vampiric woman at the doorway.

All the girls looked over to the doorway. Ino spoke up. "We are getting Naruto ready for her date to meet Shikamaru's parents.

Sir integra arched an eyebrow to this tidbit of information. "When was I going to be informed of this?" She asked.

Naruto looked at her softly blushing. "Grandpa Alucard agreed to the date to meet Shikamaru's parents for me. Everyone here is trying to make sure I look nice for when I go have dinner with the Nara's." She told her grandmother.

Integra's left eye twitched at hearing this. _'Leave it to Alucard to do this to the poor girl.'_ With a sigh she walked up to Naruto to see what she was wearing. Surprisingly she looked very nice in a black kimono top with black leggings and knee-high shinobi heel boots. Her hair was in a long braid with a few flowers mixed in. An she wore her mother's neckless. The only make-up she had was just a cherry lip gloss.

Integra smiled at how beautiful the girl before her look. "You look lovely my dear." She told her granddaughter. Everyone in the room smiled at their hard work.

Alucard walked into the room and stood behind his wife. "Shikamaru is downstairs waiting for you. Its already 5:35. So you better hurry up now." He told Naruto with a smirk.

Integra looked up at her husband. "You better wait up for her tonight." She told him as she walked up to Naruto and hugged the girl who return the hug. "Have fun." She whispered in the nervous girl's ear.

Outside Zabuza looked at Shikamaru. "You hurt her, and you will meet my sword up close and personal." He said in a gruff voice.

"I…. I don't plan to. I really do like her. I have a for a very longtime." Said Shikamaru as he looked a little scared with his lazy expressions.

This made Zabuza smirk. "Good." He said as he went back to his drink.

Just then Naruto burst through the door. With a huge smile on her face. "Hey Shika." She said as she walked down the steps to him.

"Hey. You look nice." Said Shikamaru with a smile on his lazy lips.

They both walked down the long dirt road that lead back to the clan district of the village as Shikamaru took her hand into his own. Naruto looked over at him with a soft smile and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked together.

Ino and the others fallowed and spied on the young couple. The younger members of the group couldn't help but giggle and aww at them as they looked so cute walking together.

Anko and Kurenai did their best to keep the young girls quiet so they wouldn't be spotted by the two ahead of them.

After awhile walking they had made it to the front gates of the main house. As Shikamaru open the gate for the girl allowing her to go ahead of him. As Naruto passed by him. He turned and looked over his shoulder and glared at the group fallowing them. They knew that he knew they where there in the shadows hiding from him and his date.

Naruto stopped and turned to look at Shikamaru with a little confusion in her expression. "Are you coming?" She asked him.

Shikamaru turned and fallowed her in. "Yeah. I thought I saw something and just checking it out." He told her with a reassuring smile.

"Okay." Said Naruto as she looked over his shoulder and saw Ino and knew what had happen. But didn't say anything and just smiled.

Shikamaru smiled and took her hand and lead her to the main house as his father was standing on the front step looking up to the sky. For it looked like it might storm later that night. He sighed and looked to the main path leading to the house where he saw his son and his girlfriend walking up to him and the house. He smiled. "Good you made just in time." He told the two teens and walked up the steps and open the front door and held it open for Naruto to walk into the house.

Inside Yoshino had just finish placing all the food on the dinning room table. She looked up and smiled at them as they walked into the house. "Hello Naru-chan. Please have seat." She told the young blonde.

Naruto sat down on the long side of the table with a chair right next to her. She knew the head of the table was for Shikamaru's dad and the single chair on the other side must be his mothers. So, she took the one that seemed to be more logical to her.

Shikamaru pulled the chair for her and helped her scoot up to the table. Naruto looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." She told him as he took the chair next to her.

Both his parents smiled watching the two. Yoshino had tear in her eyes. "Our baby is growing up." She whispered to her husband.

He looked down at her and smiled at her. "Yes, he is." He told her.

They took their seats at the table and everyone began serving and Naruto did her best no to overeat. Yoshino and Shikamaru noticed this. "Naru-chan. Don't worry about eating to much. I made all of this with you in mind. So please feel free to eat as much as you want." She told the girl trying to reassure her.

Shikamaru smiled at her and served her some more steak and veggies. "Here you, troublesome blonde." He told her with a smirk.

Dinner went by without trouble and everyone ate and laugh. Naruto was enjoying herself as she never had a real family dinner like this before.

It was already 10 pm and it was beginning to storm out. With a sigh Shikamaru stands up and looks down at Naruto who was sitting next to him on the couch in the living room chatting with his mother and father. "I think I best get you home. It is getting late and its starting to storm out." He told her.

Yoshino frowned at this. She didn't want her to leave just yet. She was enjoying herself getting to know Naruto much better. "Oh, so soon?" She asked.

Naruto looked back at Yoshino. "Yeah, I better get going. But I'll make sure to come and visit. Maybe I can come by on Sunday." She told the older woman.

"Oh yes. That would be wonderful. Have Shikamaru bring you by for lunch." Said Yoshino as she gave her son a pointed glare making sure to get her point across to him.

"Troublesome. Yes, I'll bring her by on Sunday for lunch." Said Shikamaru.

"Good." Said Yoshino with a smile as she clasped her hands together.

Shikaku smiled and walked the kids out the door. "Just be careful on your way to Naruto's and on your way back home. If it gets to bad just stay at her place." He told his son.

Shikamaru nodded his head and looked at Naruto who just smiled and nodded her head. Shikaku handed Shikamaru a umbrella. Shikamaru took it and stepped out of the house and opened it. It was large enough for both to stand under and walk to her home.

They took their time walking and just talked. The storm hadn't picked up and they both just enjoyed their company.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Asked Shikamaru as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Naruto just smiled with a light blushing dusting on her cheek. "Yeah I had a good time for our first date." She told him.

He turns his head to her and smiled. "I'm glade. But I hope to take you on a better date without my parents." He told her.

"I really enjoyed meeting them and having dinner with them tonight." Said Naruto as she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"Tomorrow Friday. How about we go out for dinner?" Asked Shikamaru.

"I really like that." Said Naruto as she looked up at him with a small smile.

They arrived at her house. Shikamaru saw Alucard and Zabuza still sitting on the porch. But this time he saw Zabuza drinking sake as Alucard was still with his glass of wine.

"Did you both have a lovely time?" Asked Alucard as he watched the two teens.

"Yes, we did grandpa. Hi Zabuza." Said Naruto as she smiled and turned to Shikamaru. "Thank you for walking me home. Do you think you'll be fine on your way home?" She asked him.

"Yeah I'll be fine. The rain is still light." Said Shikamaru with a smile.

With a nod Naruto leaned and kissed him on the cheek. Shikamaru eyes widen and blushed brightly.

"Good night Shika." Said Naruto as she walked up the steps.

"Good night Naru." Said Shikamaru as he turned to leave.

 **End of the Flashback**

"Okay guys. Take a 15-minute break before we bring to train." Said Asuma as he and Kakashi walked up to Zabuza and Alucard.

"How did their morning training with the two of you went?" Asked Asuma as he mainly looked at Alucard.

Alucard smirked. "It is going well. They are taking to their weapons well." He said as he looked at Zabuza.

"They are pretty skilled with a sword. But I worry we need to find a weapon for Choji besides a gun. He doesn't believe he would do well with a sword for he keeps telling me he is too slow for the style I am teaching the others." Said Zabuza as he looked over at the larger boy with worry in his eyes.

Both men nodded their heads. "There are several other styles that might work for Choji. Maybe a samurai style or maybe spar or Bo staff?" Suggested Kakashi.

Zabuza rubbed his chin thinking. Alucard pulled a broadsword from his large jacket. "I believe this would work for him. But I might have to get Father Anderson to help me. For he is large and bulky." He said with a smirk.

Father Anderson had spent his time since arriving to the village exploring and spending time in T&I for, he did enjoy torching people in his own little way. Ibiki found the crazed Fathers method a little strange but hell whatever worked. He didn't care just if the job was done.

Asuma nodded his head. "But would you be able to walk him though some steps to get him started until we are able to get Father Anderson here to train him?" He asked with a little worry in his voice.

Alucard smirked. "Sure, that will be fine." He told the smoking Jonin. Alucard walks over to Choji and looks down at the large boy with a creepy smile.

Poor Choji looked up at the tall man. "Is there something I could do for you Alucard-sensei?" He asked.

Alucard grinned looking at him. "Yes. You will be learning how to fight with this sword." He said as he handed him this broad sword.

Choji looked at the large sword and took it into his hands. It was too heavy to hold with just one hand. He lifted it up into the air and swung it. "This isn't like the other swords the others are working with."

"No, my boy this sword is from a time when I was still human and a ruler of my own land." Said Alucard.

Everyone stopped what they where doing and looked at the vampiric man.

Naruto walked up to Alucard and looked up at him. "You where once a king?" She asked him.

He nodded his head and looked down at his granddaughter with a soft smile and a far away look in his eye. "That is a story for another time." He told his granddaughter.

Naruto nodded her head to this and smiled up at him. "Okay grandpa."

All the Genin walked over to Asuma and Kakashi to find out what they would be doing today.

"Well in 4 days' time the Chunin Exam will begin. You four will be taking part in it." Said Asuma as he let out a poof of smoke.

"Here are the forms you will need to turn in at room 310 Friday morning at 9am." Said Kakashi as he handed out the forms.

"So, if one of us doesn't want to take part we all can't take part in the Exam?" Asked Shikamaru as he looked over at his teammates/friends and girlfriend.

Kakashi nodded his head. "But with your team being a four-man team I don't think it would affect you. But like any other time, it would." He told them.

They all nodded their heads and looked at each other. That it went unsaid that they all would take part in this exam. Putting the forms away in their pouches they looked at their sensei to get them ready and get any more training out before they take part in that exam in four days' time.

The days went by in a blur. They trained into the night from early in the morning. Zabuza and Alucard were slave drivers. Even Father Anderson was a sadistic bastard when it came to train them all and poor Choji would have to be helped to his feet every time he finished training with the crazy Father. They worked them into the ground before the other two senseis could even show. But the kids did have a 30-minute break before the others arrive.

Asuma forwent the missions for that week. Someone else could do the damn chores for the civilians that lazy bastards.

It was 7:30am and team 10 stood in the middle of the village. They had gone to Choji's family house for a large breakfast. After they finished eating, they all walked to the Academy and standing outside of the building was Zabuza wearing a Jonin vest and Alucard and Father Anderson also wearing a Jonin vest under his duster. All three men smiled at the kids.

"Make us proud brats." Said Zabuza.

"Put the fear of God into those Heaton." Said Father Anderson with a wicked grin.

"All the blood flow in the coming battle. Never hold back and fight to the very end." Said Alucard.

Each one nodded their heads and walked into the building. As they walked in, they saw Team 7 making trouble on the second floor. Not even bothering with them Team 10 just pushed past Team 7 and walked to the end of the hallway to the stairs that lead to the 3rd floor.

Sasuke glared at Team 10 for he had heard they had been given special training and his team was left out of. But Itachi had done his best to knock a little since into his baby brother. It appeared it wasn't enough.

Sakura glared at both Ino and Naruto as they passed her. For both girls were talking away and had grown very close and in ways Sakura had grown jealous for every time she would go to try to visit with Ino after here team training she would find both girls talking and laughing while still training with their time and joking with the boys as well.

As the four-man team reached the door that lead into room 310 before them was their two senseis just smiling at them.

"I'm glad to see you all are here together." Said Asuma.

"Do your best in there and in the rest of the exam." Said Kakashi as they took the forms and vanished.

Naruto pushed the door open and they all entered. As they entered, they were blasted with huge amount of killer intent.

They looked at each other and smirked. This was nothing to what they felt from their three sadistic senseis and when Naruto was on the war path.

" **Kit you might want to show them whose boss."** Said Kurama as he opened his eyes to see all the sorry excuse for shinobi in the room.

With a nod Naruto let out a huge amount of killer intent. Several people passed out and pissed themselves as others jumped out the window screaming, they saw their own deaths.

They had taken out about 150 people and still left about another 250 or more.

Ibiki watched from the shadows just grinning. He was growing to like that girl. She had cut down his numbers nicely.

From the left of the group they heard Kiba. "Hey guys."

They turned to see Team 8 with Haku walking up to them. Just ask Kiba was going to say something they heard the door open and see a bruised Sasuke walk in with his annoying teammates.

They all just laughed and ignored them and went back to chatting.

"So, are you guys ready for this?" Asked Kiba as he smirked at them.

"We better be." Said Ino as she had the look of horror on her face.

"Yeah grandpa and the others are sadistic slave drivers. The only time we really got a break was when Asuma and Kakashi senseis showed up to train us." Said Naruto with the look of fear on her face.

Choji just nodded his heads to this.

Before anymore could be said a cloud of smoke appeared from in front of the classroom and their stood Ibiki and his team. He looked them over and off the Ibiki's right was Father Anderson just grinning like a mad man. For he was proud of his little Naruto-chan.

Off to the other side of the classroom was an annoyed Kabuto. He never got his chance to make his move. For he thought the fangirls would give him his opening. For last he knew Ino and Sakura fought every chance they got for the Uchiha. But it appeared being on Team 10 with the Kyubi brat had changed things.

But he will find his opening at the second stage of the exams. There was still time.

The sound team watched Kabuto for any orders but saw that he wasn't making his move. They just slipped back into the crowd of people.

"Alright you maggots this is the first stage of the exams. Take a number and file into the classroom to your assigned seats." Ibiki growled out as he turned and walked into the other room.

After they all filed in Ibiki held up a stack of papers. "The first part will be a written exam." He told them with a grin on his face as he heard the groans of all the kids.

Naruto smiled for she knew she had this. For her grandmother had sat her down and had gone over all of what she should have learned in the academy and then some from scrolls her parents had left and so on.

 **Heaven**

Kushina and the others watched on.

"My baby girl has this. Great grandfather was a monster training her and the others." Said Kushina as she held onto Minato.

"My poor baby. I'm glade she made it though all that training. But where the fuck is Jiraiya. That perverted bastard should have been there for her training." Growled out Minato.

 **Outside of a Hot spring**

A man with long white spiky hair sneezed as he was writing something down in his little notebook.

' _Some hot little thing must be thinking about me.'_ He thought to himself as he had a perverted grin on his face.

 **Ok I'm leaving off there**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Naruto or Hellsing and whatever else I add it. Might just barrow names or characters from other animes and/or games.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

After everyone had taken their seats and seeing all the Chunins and Father Anderson sitting around the room watching them all like predators do their prey. Ibiki stood up from just watching them as the Alpha predator. But sadly, to this Ibiki had no effect on Team 10 as they looked back at him with boredom and Father Anderson had noticed this and busted out laughing as Ibiki looked over at the man and glared at him.

"Alright maggots. Here are the rules for the exam." Said Ibiki. "There are 5 questions and they are worth 2 points each. For each one you get wrong you lose 2 points and if you get caught cheating its an automatic zero and you and your teammates get zeros and will be asked to leave the room so the others to finish the exam.

"The people you see sitting around this room will be keeping an eye on you for any cheating." Said Ibiki as many of the Chunin hopefuls all looked very nervous except for Team 10 once more. Ibiki kept glaring at Naruto for she had a cocky smile.

"You all have 1 hour. But at the 45-minute mark I will give you the 5th and final question." Said Ibiki as he passed out the exams.

Naruto flipped over the exam and looked it over. _'Really Ibiki. These are questions only Jonin could answers.'_ She thought darkly to herself as she glared up at the scared faced man as he smirked down at the girl.

But before he knew it, she had answered all the questions before his eyes, and he saw that they where all correct. He glared back down at the blonde as she just gave him a foxy grin. He glared back down at her and went back up front where Father Anderson was sitting at the front desk with his strange knife daggers in hand. A dark sadistic grin on his face as he throws 3 of those blades as three different people's exams. "You suck at cheating. You and your teammates fail." He said with pleasure in his voice. The three teams got up and left the room.

Naruto snickered as she saw this and throw a kunai at Father Anderson with a note attached to it. He grinned looking up at Naruto and removed the note.

 **Father Creepy**

 **There are three behind me cheating and making to much noise about it and three to my right.**

Father Anderson grinned and eyed the ones cheating and throw his daggers. Ibiki took the note and read it over and grinned looking up at Naruto. _'She is better than the fools I have station around this room.'_ He thought to himself.

Three teams from Kumo and two from Iwa and one from Kiri got up and left the room without a fight. For Father Anderson scared them.

The room was thinning out nicely and 45 minutes flow by quickly. As the others of Team 10 kept sending notes to Father Anderson on others that were cheating and cut the room down by 50%.

"Alright maggots. Its time for the last question." Said Ibiki.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked down at the scare face man.

"The final question..." Ibiki trailered off as he removed his bandana showing all his scares on his head. Father Anderson studied the scares from where he sat.

"But before I give you the answer. You should know if you fail this exam you will lose all right to become a Chunin forever." Said Ibiki holding up his hand before anyone could ask him any questions.

"This is my exam and my rules. No one can stop me from making this rule. I don't care if there are people here that have taken this exam before. Never had me before and here is your chance to give up and take it in 6 months in Kumo." Said Ibiki as he stopped talking to watch the Genin look at their teammates.

"I'm sorry man. I can't do this." Said a kid from Suna.

Gaara glared at the boy. The boy made eye contact with the redhead and quickly ran out of the room as he saw Gaara's sand moving his way. His teammates fallowed behind him. For they even feared for their lives.

After that about 10% of the remaining Genin teams dropped out. Ibiki kept looking at Naruto who was now playing cards with Hinata sitting next to her and others just watching the two in shock. Naruto could feel his eyes on her, and she look up at him and wave with a large grin.

Father Anderson just laughed at this. Remembering how Alucard and the others drilled her team.

 **Flash back**

Just returning from the Land of Waves Alucard, Asuma, Kakashi, Father Anderson, and Zabuza looked at the team of four.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino looked up at the five man before them. Wondering what they were going to be their fate. At the hands with three mad men and two semi-normal men.

"You four will need to learn how to handle mass amounts of killer intent. For you will be facing people that are much stronger than you and if you can't handle it will mean your death." Said Asuma.

Without a word Alucard, Zabuza, and Father Anderson cut loose. Ino was the first to fall to the ground fallowed closed behind by Shikamaru and Choji. Naruto fought the longest before she fell to the ground. It has taken her 20 minutes before she fell. Ino has gone down within the first 30 seconds and Shikamaru and Choji had only lasted 2 minutes and 30 seconds.

Zabuza grinned sadistic grin at them. "Each and every one of you suck. Naruto its good you lasted this long. But it was only because of all the hate and torcher you had gone through when you were younger. But still it isn't enough. Even with that fox in your gut you need to get stronger.

Each one looked at each other. Shikamaru slowly stood up with shaky legs. "We where never shown this at the Academy and Alucard hadn't ever unleashed his KI at us before. Even Asuma and Kakashi senseis never even do it either." He told the man before him.

Choji slowly fallowed behind Shikamaru. He as well stood up in shaky legs. After a couple seconds he turned to Ino who was pale as a ghost and helped her up. Naruto bounced back on her own. She smiled at them.

"Kurama is yelling at me right now." Said Naruto as everyone looked at her in shock.

' **Brat you should have lasted longer then just 20 minutes. I have blasted you with my KI so many times. You should have been up for almost an hour.'** Growled Kurama.

Alucard just laughed. "Leave it to the damn fox to get upset over a little training session.

Father Anderson looked at each and everyone of the kids. "After today you'll be going though hell." He told them with that crazed sadistic grin on his face. Each one of them had a cold chill run down their spine.

Kurama just laughed as he watched what was happen. **'About damn time someone takes your training seriously.'** He said between laughs.

Naruto just fell over from Kurama's and Father Anderson's antics.

All eyes turned to her as her foot was up in the air twitching. Her teammates just sweat dropped and shook their heads.

Father Anderson walked up to Choji and had the larger boy fallow after him.

Zabuza looked at the three remaining kids. "I want you to run. If you slack off, I will make you suffer." He told them with a sadistic creepy voice.

Before anyone could blind. All three kids had taken off running. They had set their pace at a steady jog. Shikamaru slowly began to slack off. When he heard something crashing his way and saw a low powered water dragon chasing after him. With seeing that the others also picked up their pace to get away from it as it crashed into the trees as they rounded the corner.

Choji looked up at Father Anderson as he took out, she strange throwing knives. "These my boy are my weapons that I used back in my time. The time when God ruled over all and I fought the damn Vampire for the Vatican.

Choji nodded his head with a little confusion about a time Father Anderson was talking about.

Father Anderson smirked. "I will be working with you on the broadsword and with these long dragger blade knives." He told the boy.

Choji's eyes widen as he looked at the knives the man has in his trench coat as he pulled it open. Father Anderson pulled one of the silver blades out of his trench coat. He handed it over to Choji. "Wow this thing is heavy." He told the tall man before him.

"That it is my boy. Silver is the best thing to use against unholy creatures." Said Father Anderson. He pulled out another dagger and throw it at Alucard. It stuck the vampiric man and smoke began to come from his body.

Alucard response to this was him pulling out Jackal and fired at the large gun at the Father in the center of his forehead. Father Anderson's head snapped back as he fell to the ground on his back.

Everyone looked at the two with wide eyes and Choji almost had a heart attack as Father Anderson sat back up. He grinned at Alucard and stood back up.

"H... how are you still standing? How are you even alive?" Question Choji as he fell on his ass and looked back up at the man with the dagger on the ground next to him.

"He is a creature himself." Said Alucard as he laughed wick at his own words.

After this had happen Boot Camp had begun for four young Genin. During that time many cries and screams and explosions could be heard from the training ground 10. Villagers and Shinobi alike were too frightened to even go look and see.

 **End of Flash back**

 **Hokage office**

Integra sat behind Sarutobi's desk doing some more paperwork for the old man. She had pretty much become the next Hokage. For many of the Shinobi would at times address her as Lady Hokage. Integra throw a kunai at the open window in the office as a scream was heard.

"WHAT THE HELL SENSEI!?" Yelled a white hair man as he dodged the kunai and slipped into the window. But the shock before him. He saw a palatium blonde hair woman sitting at his old sensei's desk while the old man just sat on the other side reading over some files that Integra had passed over to him.

Sir Integra took a poof of her small cigar as she looked the man over with her cold crystal blue eyes.

"Ah. Jiraiya it is good to see that your finally back in the village." Said Sarutobi as he stood up from his chair. "What do you bring me from your spy network?" He asked him as he walked over to Jiraiya.

She kept quite as she listen. For she saw that this was the man that was to watch over Naruto while she was growing up. But he had been a no show for pretty much all her life. _'This bastard has a lot to answer for.'_ She thought to herself as her eyes flashed crimson for a second.

Jiraiya looked to his sensei and back to Integra as he notices her eyes flash for a brief second. "So, sensei are you going to tell me who this woman is?" He asked.

Sarutobi looked over his shoulder and smiled over at Sir Integra. "Jiraiya I would like you to meet Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing Uzumaki. Sir Integra I would like you to meet my student Jiraiya." He said with a small smile.

Jiraiya's jaw dropped to the floor as he heard the last name Uzumaki. "What do you mean Uzumaki?" He questioned his sensei.

Integra took this as her que to speak up. "Like he said I am the original head of the Uzumaki Clan." She told him.

Jiraiya just dumbly nodded his head to her. He didn't know what to think at this very moment.

The right corner of the room became darker as a figure walked out of the shadows in a crimson duster with red fedora and orange wire sunglasses. Alucard grinned at the man and walked over to Integra and kissed her on the cheek and handed her a large wine glass with a dark crimson wine in it.

"Hello dear." Said Alucard as he looked over at Sarutobi. "Hello old man. How is my lovely wife treating you today?" he asked with a chuckle as he looked at a newcomer.

"Alucard I would like you to meet Jiraiya. But you must know he was Naruto's Godfather." Said Integra as she smirked at the paling white hair man.

Alucard's crimson's eyes flashed bright as he looked at Jiraiya with anger in his eyes. "So, this is the bastard that should have watched over my little Naru." He said as his left hand vanished into his duster.

 **Heaven**

Both Minato and Kushina both grinned like mad men. "Grandpa is going to have fun with him." Said Kushina as she laughed.

Mito walked over to see what was happening in the human world.

Kami and the others watched with horror and laughed at what ever fate the crazed vampire was going to deliver to the white hair Sannin.

 **Hokage Office**

Alucard pulled out Jackal and pointed it at Jiraiya as his grin turn sadistic. "Tell me now why you left Naruto to the mercy of this damn village or play to Kami that she has mercy on your soul." He told Jiraiya.

Jiraiya swallowed as he looked at the strange weapon pressed against his head. "I was sent off on a mission to find out that none of the other villages would attack us after the 9-tails attack. But I did send money and things she would need." Said Jiraiya as tears slowly rolling down his cheek.

Alucard's crimson eyes looked over at Sarutobi as he nodded his head to this. Alucard looked back at Jiraiya. "Then after that mission why didn't you return?" He questions.

"I had to handle all my spy networks and I kill three IWA spies that had caught wind of Naruto being Minato's daughter as well as Kushina's." Said Jiraiya with fear in his voice.

"For 13 years you never stepped foot in this village?" Question Alucard.

"I came back for her 1st and 3rd birthday to take care of her for the time I was in the village. But I had missions and my spy network that would call me away for months to years at a time. But during the times I was here I took care of her and made sure she was happy and healthy." Said Jiraiya as he tries to not to piss his pants right then and there.

Alucard clicked the gun. Nothing happens and Jiraiya fell to the ground sobbing like a huge baby. Alucard grinned down at the man. "You should have taken her with you when she was older." He told him firing Jackal between Jiraiya's legs as a small fire started below his manhood.

Jiraiya jumped back crying still as he pads his crouch. "Please forgive me. I should have but I didn't think of it."

Integra just laughed as she returns of her seat and was drinking her "wine." She returned to her work and allowed her husband to have his fun.

"I should be the one that you should be asking forgiveness from." Said Alucard as she turns away from the man and walked over to his wife and sat at the edge of her new desk.

Sarutobi looked down at Jiraiya and sighed as he helped the man back up to his feet and return to his work as well.

Once Jiraiya found his voice he finally spoke. "How do you know these two are of the Uzumaki Clan?" He questions.

Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya and sighed once more. "He is the Uzumaki Devil we heard stories of." He said as he pointed to Alucard.

Jiraiya's eyes widen at hearing this. "But I thought those where just stories to scare us as children." He said as he was looking at the devil himself before him.

"AHAHAH! I assure you I am very much real. I have been the boogie man to many." Said Alucard.

This made Jiraiya to pale even more. As he stood there just looking at the man before him.

Just then Neko appeared before The Hokage. "Lord Hokage, Sir Integra the first stage of the exams has already finished and I'm glad to report that Naruto and her team made it along with Team 7, 8, and 9 and several other teams." She told them with a smile.

"But before the exam could start Naruto and her teammates scared off 150 people with their KI." Said Neko as an afterthought.

Alucard began laughing his ass off. "Good. To hear. They listen to me on how to focus their KI to make people to see their very own deaths." He said with a crazed glint in his eyes.

All eyes went to Alucard.

 **Training Ground 44**

Anko looked at all the Chunin hopeful. Her eyes linger on Naruto and the strange Grass ninja's standing behind the blonde hair girl. Something was off about them. But what. Should couldn't put her finger on it.

Standing next to her was Police girl as she watched as well. _'Master something doesn't feel right.'_ Thought Sera.

"Alright maggots listen up. For I'm only going to say thing once." Said Anko as she glared at all the Genin.

All the talking had died down for many looked at the Snake Mistress with fear in their eyes. Only a few just smirked at her and waved.

"In this exam you will each receive one of two scrolls and your mission is to get the needed scroll from another team. You can use any means necessary to secure your scrolls. For this stage is life and death. For it another team doesn't get you one of the many giant animals and insects that call this place home will." Said Anko as she held up a Heaven and Earth scrolls to show then what they would be after.

Gaara smirked for he would be able to kill people and feed his mother their blood. His eyes went over to Sasuke as he smirked. _'Soon I will have your blood.'_ He thought darkly to himself.

"Before I forget you will be signing these waver forms so we will not be held responsible for your accidental death during the exams. If you don't sign them, you do not take part in this stage of the exam." Said Anko with a wicked grin as she had Sera's hand out the forms.

Many teams gather around and weighted their options out about if they should take it or just wait another 6 months for another village to host the exams and hope it is much safer than this one.

After 20 minutes forms began coming in as the teams went into the tent to get their scrolls. All in all, only 5 teams dropped out. This even it out to 60 team taking part in this stage.

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS GO TO YOUR ASSIGNED GATES AND WAIT FOR THE BUZZER TO ENTER AND BEGIN!" Yelled Anko over the PA system.

All the Chunin hopefuls went to their gates.

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru. "What's the plan Shika?" She asked him. As the others looked up at him for their game plan.

Shikamaru sat there for a second as his hands formed a triangle. He looked up to the sky and back at his teammates. "Troublesome. We should try to take out as many people we are able too and keep away from the Suna team for there is something not right about the red head of the group." He told his team.

Naruto tilted her head at him and smiled. "That is because Kurama says the red head has his annoying sister sealed within him and is plan old nuts for she doesn't allow him to sleep at all." She told her teammates as they look at her with wide eyes.

Why would an allied village send their own Jukujikun to take part in the Chunin exams?

All their thoughts where halted as the buzzer went off and all the gates open. Team 10 dashed into the forest of death without a second thought and made their way to the closes team to knock them out of the running.

But unknown to them someone was fallowing them. It was one of the members of the Grass team. She had to put an end to them for they would get in her master's way of getting his prize.

Team 7 made a quick dash into training ground 44 and never planned or anything. Sasuke only had his own best wish on his plan of making it to the third stage and if need be, he would kill off his teammates.

But the little duckling never saw the hungry yellow eyes watching him and his teammates as they dashed into the forest.

 **until next time**

 **Snake meets fox and a duck cries**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for reviews, likes and so on ^_^**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Hellsing**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Snake meets Fox and Duck Cries**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Team 10 was already 5 miles in and had taken 7 teams down. Mind you they never killed them, just knocking them out and taking their scrolls from them.

"Okay we have 4 Heaven scrolls and 3 Earth scrolls." Said Ino as each member took a set but for Shikamaru who only took a Heaven scroll and sealed it away in the tattoo seals that Naruto put on each of her teammates and her friends on Team 8.

"Should we go for more or just head for the tower?" Asked Choji as he was snacking on some carrots.

"Well the more teams we take out the better and this way the more scrolls we have we can help other teams from our village." Said Naruto as she smiled at everyone.

Everyone just nodded their heads.

Team 8 had pretty much the same game plan as Team 10. They had taken out 5 teams and had 4 Earth scrolls and 2 Heaven scrolls. Hinata took a set and sealed away as did Shino. Kiba only sealed one of the Earth scrolls and Haku took the other and sealed it away as well.

"I think we have enough and should head to the tower." Said Haku as she looked at her teammates.

"Yeah we should." Said Kiba as he was getting a creepy vibe about something in the forest was off and he couldn't place it what so everyone.

With that Team 8 took off for the tower at the center of the training ground. They had made it to the clearing quickly when Haku stopped her teammates.

"Stop. There are people set up around the tower." Said Haku as she pointed out a team from the Ame.

Everyone nodded their heads as Haku did several hand signs and they walked though a mirror that appeared before the door number 8. They turn to look and see several teams glaring at them openly. They entered the room and open their scrolls as their sensei appeared before them with a smile.

"You four did well." Said Kurenai as she took the extra scrolls from her team. "Go and get some rest and something to eat." She told them as she opens the door that lead into the tower.

Naruto and Ino stopped in their tracks. They had heard something. It's kind of sounded like Sakura screaming.

"Did you hear that?" Question Ino as she looked at her teammates.

Naruto pushed chakra into her ears as she listens. Just as she did there was the scream once more. "It is Sakura. Something is wrong." She told her teammates.

"We have to go and see what is going on." Said Ino. Yeah Sakura is her frenemy, but the girl was once her best friend.

They all shared a look with each other and nodded their heads. Yeah, they didn't like Team 7 all too well, but they couldn't turn their back on comrades.

Team 7 was pinned against a large tree by the strange Grass shinobi. The strange woman laughed at her pray. "Aww… What's wrong my little pray?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"What do you want with us?" Asked Sakura with a shaky voice.

The woman's golden eyes looked at the pinkette. A sadistic smirk crept across her lips as a long snake like tongue ran across her lips. "My little mouse. You are not the one I want." She said as her eyes slowly crept over to Sasuke.

This man the raven hair boy pale as she was looking at him. He couldn't tell what kind of look it was. But all he knows was it was scaring the living shit out of him.

Naruto and her teammate landed in a near by tree branch. Hiding their chakra from everyone around them not to be found. _'Thank Kami for Zabuza-sensei.'_ Team 10 thought as one.

Watching what was happening something about that woman. Something wasn't right about her. But Naruto and the others couldn't put their fingers on it.

The Grass ninja quickly dashed at Sasuke slamming him into the tree and bitch slapping Sakura away from them and Sai was on the ground had been knocked out from an earlier attack.

Using Anbu sign langue 10 team talked to each other.

Ino: _'What should we do?'_

Choji: _'That woman is no Genin and she might even out class us if we try to help.'_

Shikamaru: _'Troublesome. If we leave them and they die?'_

Naruto: _'I'll lead the main attack and you three be my support during the battle. Choji those some of those Holy blades Uncle Creepy gave you.'_

They all nodded their heads as they got ready for battle.

Naruto pulled out her swords and dashed out from her hiding spots with her sword at the ready. As Shikamaru stepped back into the shadows and slowly appear under the woman in the shadows grabbing her ankles as Naruto came down with a swift swing onto the woman's shoulder. The sword sharp sliced off her right arm and Sasuke fell to the ground couching as Choji's arms expand and grabbed Team 7. Ino flung Sakura over her shoulder and Choji carried both Sai and Sasuke away from the crazed woman.

Naruto stood before the woman glaring her down leaking out heavy KI. Shikamaru slipped away from the shadows and joined the others. Without thinking he created a shadow clone and sent it though the shadows to inform someone that this "Woman" was really Orochimaru.

A snaked tried biting him while he was holding the "woman". The only other person with the snake summons was Anko and her former trader of a sensei Orochimaru.

Jumping out at the main gate of training ground 44 Shikamaru clone appeared where he found Alucard and Sera speaking with Anko about the exam.

"Alucard-sensei we need your help!" Said the panting clone.

Alucard turned quickly to the boy. "What is wrong?" He asked.

"Orochimaru is fighting Naruto and I don't think she can last for long. He was going after Sasuke of Team 7. The others and I got team 7 away from the battlefield." Said the clone as he fell to the ground.

Anko's eyes widen as she took off for the forest. Alucard picked up the clone and they both left though the shadows to where his granddaughter was fighting for her life.

 **Back with Naruto and Creepy Snake**

Naruto smirked as she looked down at Orochimaru. "You can drop the act snake face." She told the man before her.

Orochimaru grinned as he ripped off his barrowed face. "What gave me away?" He asked as he pulled off the rest of his barrowed body.

"You stink of snakes." Said Naruto as she got ready for another attack. "Shadow Fire dragon sword swing!" She called out. As black flames looking like shadows engulfed his already sliced arm, it began burning as it fell from his body.

Screams of pain and horror escaped his nasty purple lips. **"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"** He howled at her.

Not missing a beat Naruto spun around with her sword still in hand. "Iron Shadow blaze." She yelled as her sword grew and shadows engulfed it once more. But this time she missed him as he kicked her in the gut sending her flying into a large tree behind her.

"I should have killed you along time ago." Hissed Orochimaru as a large snake slithered from behind her. It quickly wrapped around her. Naruto fought to get free. But it only made it tighten its grip on her.

"I don't know why you would ever want someone as cute as me dead?" Naruto question as she smirked at him. For she saw something. Something that would ever change Orochimaru's world.

"If I was you, I would wipe that little smirk off your face Kyubi brat." Hissed Orochimaru as he glared at her with his narrow yellow snake eyes.

Insane laugher had erupted from the shadows of the forest all around the Snake Sannin. Orochimaru looked all around him. **"WHOSE THERE?!"** He yelled with fear slowly lacing his voice.

"Your death." Said a dark wicked voice from all around him.

"My death? Nothing can kill me. For I am immortal." Hissed Orochimaru as he looked around him. His eyes scanning all around him. But he saw nothing. Only thing he noted was that the forest was becoming much darker.

Darker wicked laugher was heard all around him as his snake that was around Naruto was thrown at his feet in pieces as it went up in smoke. Orochimaru's eyes grew in horror. For that snake that just died was his boss summons child. The next in line to take over as boss. His yellow eyes slowly looked up towards to where Naruto was being held at. But the girl was not there. She was gone.

Alucard and Naruto stepped out of the shadows. Alucard look down at her. "Tell me, who was that clown?" He asked her.

Naruto looked up at her grandpa. "I think that is Orochimaru of the Sannin. But he turns against the village when he was experimenting on people of the village." She told him.

Alucard just nodded his head and grinned ever so slightly.

Orochimaru looked around the forest for his pray. "Where is the Kyubi brat and Sasuke-kun?" He asked himself.

"So, no one would shred a tear over his death?" Alucard asked with his devilish smirk.

"Nope." Chirped Naruto as she knew what was going to happen next.

Orochimaru took off form his battlefield. He needed to find his prize and make sure he got his new body for this one was already giving out and he knew those "Children" wouldn't be strong enough to fight him off.

Team 10 sitting hidden in a cave with a spring running though it. They had made sure to cover their scent form anyone tracking them down.

Ino had finally got Sakura to wake up and had the lazy girl helping her patch up Sai as he had a broken arm and leg.

"I don't know why we have to tend to him. We should be taking care of Sasuke-kun." Bitched Sakura.

Ino glared at her. "Choji is tending to him. So, you shouldn't worry about him and worry about your other teammate." Ino growled out at the pinkette.

' _I think she would have left him behind to just get that bastard out of there and allow Sai to fend for himself.'_ Thought all three out of four members of Team 10.

Shikamaru looked to the opening of the small cave. _'Naruto, where are you?'_ he thought worried of his girlfriend. "I should go back and help her." He said out loud as he went to stand up and make his way to the cave entrance.

"Why would you waste your time on that dead last. You should be worrying more about Sasuke-kun as he is more important then she is." Growled out Sakura as she had always hated Naruto for the girl was more beautiful then anyone in the Academy. She was even more beautiful some of the female teachers.

A loud smack was heard, and all eyes turn to Shikamaru and Sakura. He has slapped the girl across the face and was glaring at him. "How dare you talk about her that way. She was the one that had us save your sorry ass. You know if we had it our way. I think we would have left you to that man. To kill each and everyone of you. For your nothing but dead weight and that goes for your precious Uchiha." He growled out at her with venom lacing his voice.

Everyone looked at him in shock. For Shikamaru has never spoken this way nor has he ever hit anyone. He was more likely to just say "troublesome" or just walk away. For him to react this way. He truly loves Naruto.

Not even Sasuke said anything. He just looked at the lazy Nara heir. _'The dope has gotten much stronger for her to be left allow to fight that person. Maybe if I take her from him. I will get her power from her.'_ He thought darkly to himself.

Ino narrowed her eyes at Sasuke as she was watching him for a moment just out of the blue. _'What is he thinking about. It is leaving me uneasy the way he is looking at Shika.'_

Choji noticed Ino's reaction and looks down at Sasuke seeing this dark expression as well. It left him felling uneasy and knew just then that he must make sure Shikamaru nor Sasuke where never left alone ever.

Alucard had his hell hounds fallowing after the Snake Sannin. "Where are you heading to little snake?" He asked.

Orochimaru stopped in his tracks as he looked around himself. "Whose there." He hissed out once more looking for where the voice was coming.

"Like I said. I am your death little snake." Said the dark voice. Out of the shadows the hell hounds stepped out and from the middle of the pack of hounds stepped out a man wearing a red duster and red fedora with orange wire sunglasses. In a strange boot and suit he had never seen before.

"You think you are stronger than me. A Sannin? Not even my old sensei could kill me nor could the late 4th Hokage could get close to me to kill me." Said Orochimaru.

The strange man laughed once more. "Well my granddaughter's husband wasn't of my blood. I assure you if his wife would have gone for you. You wouldn't be here whatsoever." He told Orochimaru.

Orochimaru arched his eyebrow. "You are of Uzumaki blood?" He questions.

Alucard just laughed. "I am the beginning of their bloodline and their darkest secret. For I have been called the Uzumaki Devil that is once walking this earth once more." He told the pale man.

Orochimaru's eyes grew wide at this. For he had heard stories from his parents before their deaths of the Uzumaki Devil. What his sensei had said as well.

Alucard enjoyed the fear that was rolling off him. "For a Vampire as myself wouldn't waste my time on trash like yourself. But you made the biggest mistake by attacking my granddaughter and calling her names." He told the man as he paled even more. Who could someone already white pale even more?

Before he even knew what happen his heart was being held by a hand with white gloves and looking at crimson eyes just grinning at him.

The hounds had begun eating his body as he screamed one last scream before he knew he was dead.

"Trash." Said Alucard as he throws the heart to his hounds.

Not so far away was Kabuto watching as his master was killed and then eaten by strange hounds. _'I'll bring you back master don't worry.'_ HE thought as he vanished away from the scene before him.

Naruto had found her friend's as Alucard had return to find Anko not even 500 feet away from the battle ground.

"Naruto! Thank Kami your alright." Said Ino as Shikamaru raced to the girl and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the lips before everyone.

All eyes had widened for this wasn't the same lazy Nara they all know.

Naruto retuned the kiss and pulled away softly blushing and smiles at him. "I'm alright Shika and everyone. Grandpa showed up and saved me last second." She told them all.

"I don't know if I should thank Kami for him or the devil as he claims to be." Said Shikamaru as he smiled at him.

All of team 10 just laughed at this. As team 7 looked at them as if they had gone all mad.

"We should head for the tower." Said Naruto as she looked at her teammates and then to team 7. "Do you three have both scrolls?"

"Like losers like you have both scrolls already while we just got our second one." Said Sasuke as he smirked at them.

Each member of team 10 each pull out of a set of scrolls. "We have them and extra." Said Choji as he stood up and walked over to his friends.

"Shika do you think you have enough chakra to get us all to the tower?" Asked Naruto as she was a little tried from her fight. But would help if he didn't.

"Yeah I can get us all there with no trouble." Said Shikamaru as he smirks as everyone places a hand on his shoulder and melts into the shadows leaving team 7 to themselves all alone in the darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all the R &R**

 **I do not own Naruto or Hellsing**

 **Chapter 22**

Team 10 reappeared just outside the tower in front of a door with number 10 on it with a seal still on the door. Choji ripped the seal off the door and they all quickly moved into the room and shut the door as a fire jutsu hit it. A team from another village figure attack anyone at the doors for their scrolls would work. But they were too slow.

Ino looked at the scrolls on the wall and back at the scrolls in her hands. "I guess we open them and wait and see." She said with a little confused tone in her voice.

Choji took one of the scrolls and they both open them at once as they throw them into the center of the room as smoke came from it and Asuma appeared. "You four have done well." He said as he smirked looking over his team as he saw something was off with them. "What's wrong?" He question them.

"We saved Team 7 from Orochimaru. Naruto almost lost to him if it wasn't for her…..." Shikamaru couldn't finish what he was saying as he was making a fist.

"I see. Well let's go. You four need some rest before the others get here." Said Asuma as he ushered his students into the tower as he took the extra scrolls from them.

Alucard had appeared at the tower with Anko with him as they both made their way to the Hokage as he was waiting for all the other teams to finish the exam. "Alucard-sama thank you." Said Anko as she look down at her hands.

Alucard looked over at her with an amused smirk on his face. "Don't worry about it little one." He said with a smirk.

Anko blushed as she turned away from him. "I. We should get to the Hokage-sama." She said with a stutter.

 **With Team 10**

Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Naruto all pulled their beds together making one large bed and they all pilled together on the middle bed together.

"This exam has just gotten hell of a lot more insane." Said Choji as he pushed off on Naruto as he looked at the others.

Ino sat up on her elbows. "What do you mean?" She question.

"We left Naruto to fight a freaking Sannin. While we ran away like scared little children with freaking Team 7. Who didn't even give a damn about their other teammate or even our team even less about Naruto who put her life in danger for their sorry asses." He said upset as he made a fist.

"Ha. Don't worry about it Choji. I was alright." Said Naruto as she smiled softly. As she tried to play it off that it wasn't a big deal.

"Don't make it like it wasn't no big deal Naruto." Said Shikamaru as he looked over at her with fear in his eyes.

"He is right. We learn today that when it comes down to it. Two members of Team 7 we cannot rely on if shit hits the fan." Said Ino as she looked at the others. "Also, I don't think I would ever want to go out with Sasuke-teme. For he will just leave me for dead." She said with a frown on her face.

Naruto snorted. "I'm glade you finally woke up to the truth about the teme." She said as she grinned at her best friend.

The others laughed at her comment.

"Troublesome blondes." Said Shikamaru as he sighed at the two girls antics. "But you do need to take this more serious. For what happen today." He told Naruto.

"I know. But I'm too tried and the fight with Orochimaru was nuts. He did have me on the ropes and at one point to be truly honest I was scared shitless. I did think I was going to get hurt or might even die or lose to the snake bastard." Said Naruto as she sighed.

"But I am grateful that you went to get grandpa for if it wasn't for him. I hate to think about it. For I have a lot more to learn before I can even go toe to toe with a Sannin like the snake." Said Naruto as she looked at the others with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I don't know if I should thank the Devil or Kami for Alucard-sama being there at the gates still talking with Anko." Said Shikamaru as he looked away.

"Most likely the Devil for Alucard-sama will growl at you for the Kami comment." Said Ino with a giggle as the others also laughed.

 **Final day tower**

All the teams stood before the Hokage as he looked down at the 12 teams down below. Alucard stood next to the Hokage as a person bodyguard for how the Snake had shown up and was feasted on by his hell hounds. But still something felt off and Anko even made the comment that her marking didn't go away like she believe that it would if they believe it would if the snake would die.

Even Kabuto's team was MIA from the final part of round 2. That was a little odd to Naruto for she thought the man smelt of snake and didn't like it at all. He left her feeling uneasy.

"With there being 12 teams at the end of the second round we will have another round to cut down on fighters. For it will take too long to watch 18 matches to just half." Said the Hokage as he gave everyone the grandfatherly smile.

Alucard walked forth and jumped down onto the center floor. "I well be the proctor of this round. So, everyone off the battle ground and once your name is called you will come down and have a battle. You will only win in Forfeit, KO, and Death. But we would rather have you knock them out from killing them." Said Alucard with a devilish grin on his face.

Everyone made a face at the last comment about the death part. Naruto looks at her grandfathers devilish grin as he grins more at her.

They all walk up a set a stair to their sensei's and look around. "This isn't going to be good." Said Naruto as she looked over at her teammates.

They looked over at the blonde and nodded their head to the blondes words.

Not to far from them the team from the Suna looked over at the odd man team and the redhead studied the blonde hair girl. Something about her was odd and he wanted to find out. _'She is different about her.'_

A screen appeared behind the Hokage's head as it began flashing though names. Alucard smirked when he saw the name it lined on. Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Sand.

"It appears that the first round is going to be raining blood." Said Alucard with laughter as the others looked at the vampire with fear. But if they knew he was a vampire it would be a hell of a lot worst.

"Hn. That loser doesn't stand a chance against me." Said Sasuke as Sakura cheered him on.

Kakashi looked on with fear as he knew something was off about the redhead boy.

Naruto just laughed. "Teme I'll make sure they put some pretty flowers on your grave." She yelled out.

"Shut up you orange wearing slut." Yelled Sakura as she was glaring at Naruto.

"Shut up billboard brow. You should be grateful to Naruto for saving your ass." Yelled Ino as all eyes went to Team 7 then to Team 10.

Kiba looked at Shikamaru. "What is Ino talking about?" He asked.

Ino chose to butt in. "Team 7 was attacked by some freak and he almost killed them. But we saved them, and Naruto stayed behind to hold off the freak while we got them off to safety for their teammate was hurt and they were just going to leave him to die. If we didn't step in to help them." Said Ino as she kept her glare at Sakura.

Sakura just scuffed at what was saying. "We had it under control." She said.

"Yeah you had it under control. You where pissing your pants and crying like a little bitch." Said Naruto with an innocent smile.

Kiba looked at Sakura at shock and looked at Sai. "Is that true?" He asked.

"Dickless is lying. They would have left me to die. I am grateful to Naruto for saving my life." Said Sai as he glared at Sakura.

"Your lying." Yelled Sakura as she got ready to hit Sai but Itachi caught her fist.

Itachi looked down at his student. "What is going on here?" He question her.

"Nothing." Said Sakura as she was glaring at her sensei.

"Its not noting. In the forest come across your team facing off with Orochimaru. (that port Ino whispered to team 7 sensei.) Sai was knocked out and bleeding on the ground and Sasuke was pretty messed up and Sakura was only trying to help him. So, we stepped in and helped. Naruto had us take Team 7 off to safety while she held off the freak until Shikamaru got help." Said Ino as she crossed her arms.

"I see. Does Hokage-sama know about this?" asked Itachi?

"Yes, Jiji knows. For grandpa was the one who saved me for Shikamaru was able to get to him quickly." Said Naruto."

Itachi stepped before Naruto and her team and bowed to them. "Thank you for saving my students. Even though it appears that two of them didn't deserve it." He said as he shot a look to Sakura who only huffed as she crossed her arms.

Asuma and Kakashi smiled at their students. For they had made them proud of them.

"There isn't any thank you needed. For we are comrades. It is something we should do for each other if we are in danger." Said Naruto waving it off as if it was no big deal.

"I believe I will have to drill it into Sasuke and Sakura's heads about what it means to be comrades and teammates and take them off of higher-ranking missions until they prove me wrong that they are worthy being shinobi of the leaf." Said Itachi.

Just then Sasuke comes flying past his brother and crashing into the wall with both his arms broken and both his legs and maybe his neck broken. But he would live. Well maybe... He would find out after their mother is done with his younger brother.

"SASUKE!?" Shrieked Sakura as she ran over to the down boy as the medic ninja ran up to collect the boy.

"WINNER GAARA!" Shouted Alucard as he laughed. "Good job boy for not killing him." He said with a smirk as his crimson eyes flashed at the boy.

Gaara just nodded his head as he just wanted to get away from this man. _'Get away from it. Something isn't right about it. Its not human.'_ Cried his mother as Gaara quickly ran up the stairs to his siblings as they looked at him question.

"What's the matter Gaara?" Asked his sister.

Gaara looked up to his sister. "He has frightened mother." He told her with fear in his voice. Baki looked at his student with shock. _'I will need to tell the Kazekage about this.'_ He thought to himself.

"Well I guess one good thing came from this. Teme will not be taking part in the 3rd part. For he will be healing." Said Naruto as Itachi nodded his head.

"Yes, this is Kami-sama giving him a taste of Karama for what he planned to do to his teammate." Said Itachi.

The screen flashed once more, and Sakura's name appeared and Kankuro of the Sand.

"Would Kankuro of the Sand and the Pink Banshee please come down and would you please not kill the banshee for I don't feel like hearing her mother banshee bitch." Said Alucard with a grin.

"Yeah sure." Said Kankuro as he looked at the strange man before him.

"YOU BASTARD WHAT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL ME NAMES?! I DO HAVE A NAME!" Shrieked Sakura.

"I don't give a damn not get your ass down here or are you going to forfeit for it would save us all a headache." Said Alucard as he glared at the girl.

Sakura huffed and made her way down the steps. She glared at Alucard and Kankuro. "This will be easy to beat this cat ear freak." She said as she got into a messy fighting stance.

Itachi sighed. "I should have her removed from the ranks. She will die." He said with a sigh.

"Let dickless die. It would save you and make our lives better." Said Sai with a creepy smile.

"Alright kitties fight." Said Alucard as he sunk into the ground.

Before Sakura could make a move Kankuro shot out poison senbon needles from his mouth into Sakura's forehead and she fell face first.

Alucard appeared once more. "Will it kill her?" He asked as he looked at Kankuro.

"No. But I could if you want me to. But not she will not be able to move for about a week." Said Kankuro.

"WINNER KANKURO OF THE SAND!" Said Alucard.

Laugher could be heard from the other teams for the banshee has been shut the hell up.

 **Till the next time kitties**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay I am getting angry emails for the next chapter. So, I stopped working on the next chapter of Under the Silver Moon to stop the angry emails.**

 **Like always I DO NOT OWN Naruto or Hellsing.**

 **Thank you for all the R &R.**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Snake hiding in the Grass**

Well with two members of Team 7 out of the finals that left Sai and the remaining Rookies from Konoha and the other Genin to finish these rounds to see who will be fighting who in front of all the nobles and bring honor to their villages.

The screen began to flash once more, and it landed on Kiba Inuzuka of Konoha vs. Tenchi of Iwa.

The two fighters walked down to the ring. Kiba looked at the boy and smirked. "Bring you're A game." He told the boy.

Tenchi is a boy with black eyes and short black hair that is a little spikey on the top with a rattail. He wore a simple grey kimono top with black ANBU style pants and black shinobi sandals. "I'll make you eat those words dog breath." He said with a smirk as he pulled out his Katana.

Kiba looked over at Akamaru and smirked at him. "Are you ready buddy?" He asked his partner and best friend.

"Bark." Said Akamaru as he wagged his tail as he caught the pill that Kiba throw at him. "Man beast clone." Called out Kiba as Akamaru turned into him.

Both Kiba's attacked Tenchi from both sides ramming their shoulders into him crushing him. The boy never knew what happen as he fell to the ground out cold.

"Well that was boring but winner Kiba." Said Alucard as he never even got to start the match.

The medics came and took the boy away.

"That was lame. But hell I can't bitch." Said Kiba as he smirked.

 **Somewhere in a Snake hole**

Kabuto looked at a tube with a white snake with long black hair with golden eyes glaring at the teenager. "It appears your body was destroyed by something new. I have heard rumors in the village that the Uzumaki devil is back and that is what killed your last body." He told the snake in the tube.

"I will worry about that man later and the damn Kyubi brat. Now I just need me a body. Sadly I didn't get to mark Sasuke-kun before I was killed." Hissed Orochimaru as he looked around him. "Find me a body for I need to be ready in one-month time for the final round."

"I do have the Kazekage under a jutsu and his body would be good use for you." Said Kabuto.

"Fine his Gold release would come in handy. Get his body ready for me." Said Orochimaru.

Kabuto nodded his head and left the lab to get Raza's body ready for his master.

 **Back in the Finals**

"Well my little lovely's we are to our final Match. "Naruto Uzumaki vs. Krillin of Iwa." Said Alucard.

Naruto jumped over the railing as she landed in front of Alucard. "Hey gramps." As Krillin walked down the stairs to the battle ground.

"Hello my little kit." Said Alucard as he grinned at Naruto. "Alright you two are you ready for the final round?" He asked them.

"Yeah I'm ready blondie will not know what hit her." Said Krillin.

Naruto smirked at the boy. "Sure I'm ready." She said as she stood their relaxed as Krillin got into a fighting stance.

Krillin rushed the girl with his fist raised high as Naruto side stepped him and rammed her elbow into the back of his skull and spun on her heel and her knee connected with her stomach sending him flying into the wall. He was out cold before he even hit the wall.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki." Said Alucard with a Grin.

Alright brat line up for we can get the matches for the final round that will take place in one month's time.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Washu, Kiba, Ino, Shino, Yugito, Karui all stood before Alucard, Ibiki and Anko.

Anko walked forward with a box. "Brats draw lots." She told them.

Naruto stepped forth and drew out a slip of paper. "4."

Shikamaru stepped up next. "7"

Gaara was next. "3."

Kankuro was next. "1."

Temari was after him. "8."

Washu want after. "5."

Kiba went after here. "6."

Ino went next. "10"

Shino was after her. "2."

Yugito was after him. "9."

Karui was the final one. "11."

Ibiki wrote down the names in the slots. "Kankuro vs. Shino. Gaara Vs. Naruto. Washu vs. Kiba. Shikamaru vs. Temari. Yugito vs. Ino and who ever wins in that fight with fight Karui." He told them.

Alucard stepped forth and looked at everyone. "You have one month of training and coming up with something new to put up a show for all the lazy nobles that will be showing up in one months' time." He told the fighters as they all left and met up with their teammates and sensei.

 **Back in the village**

"There is something in the air. Something big is happening and we need to train for whatever is to come." Said Naruto as she looked at her teammates and sensei's.

"You feel it as well?" Asked Zabuza as he grinned at the girl.

Naruto just nodded her head as she looked at the large man before her.

"We have teams from Kumo and Iwa here that made it to the final round. This means that we will have the Kage's from their villages here in one months' time. As well the children of the Kazekage children made it to the final round as well.

"As well beside myself we have two other Jinchuriki's in the finals." Said Naruto as she looked a little worried about that.

"What do you mean we have two other Jinchuriki's in the village?" Asked Asuma. "My father never said anything about that.

Naruto looked at him feeling a little uneasy. "Well Gaara is the Jinchuriki of the one tail and the blonde hair girl Yugito is also the holder of the two tails."

Alucard smirked at them. "Then this will be a test for you and Ino to see how well you will handle fighting someone with something that isn't expected." He told them.

Ino paled at hearing the girl she is fighting is a holder of a tailed beast. "Then that makes my family jutsu useless against her for the beast can make trouble for me or take over my body." She said as she tried to figure something out.

"Then you will rely on your other skills we have been training you in since we have return form the Land of Wave." Said Zabuza as she grinned. "Also don't forget you are able to use water at your will and have a strong affection for it. For that will help you. So let's build your chakra and work on water jutsus also you have your guns and sword skills as well. So you always have something to fall back on." He reassured the girl.

Ino smiled at this. "Yeah your right. I just allowed myself to freak out over the girl being a holder of a great beast." She just laughed as she finally relaxed.

"Gaara will be a little troublesome for his seal isn't stable and hasn't slept in a very long time by the looks of it with the rings around his eyes." Said Naruto said with a sigh. "He will put up a good fight for me and I will have to go all out on him. Even Kurama agrees with this."

"Well why don't you guys get some rest for today and tomorrow we will have our training." Said Asuma as he could see his students are tried and needed some rest.

They all nodded their heads and went home for a good night's rest and long baths for wash away all the blood and dirt off of them form the last match.

Alucard looked down at Naruto as he was walking on her left as Zabuza was on her right. "We will be working on something to stop the boy before he let's loose his beast and knock him out." He told the girl with a wicked grin.

"With a few of the seals you have been working on should help you seal off chakra and knock him out." Said Zabuza with a grin as well.

Naruto looked at the two men. "Maybe I saw something in one of the scrolls that will seal off all tail beast chakra for about a day and out them to sleep for that time as well. As well with me working with my chains I should be able to finish the match in about 2 minutes flat." She told them both.

They both nodded their heads in agreement about it.

"I can also teach Ino the seal and she can use it for her own match if she needs it as well." Said Naruto with a grin. She was coming up with a plan to help her teammate as well.

But the month to come was going to push them to limits they never knew they had and overcome many things in their lives.

 **Hokage tower**

Sir Integra saw a scroll for the Raikage under several piles of paper. She arched an eyebrow at this and pulled it from under the papers and watch the stack fall over and land on Sarutobi as he was sitting on the floor working on several documents of the civilian council who had their seals broken by Jiraiya.

"AHHH!" A scream was heard as the paper landed on him and ANBU snickered as they came out of their hiding places and helped their Leader out form under it all and gather them all making sure not to take what he was working on.

"What was that about Sir Integra?" Asked Sarutobi as she was now seated in a chair.

She looked up at him form the scroll. "Well that useless woman you call your Secretary never gave either of us that Scroll that was sent from the Raikage." She told him with a glare. She went back to reading it and arched a brow at this.

"It appears he is informing us that his brother Killer B and one of his student's by the name Yugito Nii are going to be in the village they are their villages Jinchuriki's will be in our village for the Chunin exams and not wanting to make trouble. But he will be here for the final round if any of his teams make it to the final round. As well he would like to speak to use about an alliance and trade." Said Sir Integra as Alucard walked into her office with a grin.

"Well it is good you know about one of them but Suna did not send you a scroll about Kazakage's son is also a Jinchuriki as well?" Asked Alucard as he looked at the two.

Integra looked at the other scrolls with the ones that where next to the Raikage's. "No there isn't anything from Raza. But we also have one from Iwa." She said as she open the scroll and began reading it as well.

"Well we are going to have 4 of the 5 kages in the village during the finals." Said Sir Integra as she looked annoyed.

"Well this will be fun." Said Alucard as he grinned. "Ino is fighting a Jinchuriki by the way love." He told Integra.

Integra slammed her hands on her new desk as she shot up narrowing her eyes at her husband. In a dangerous quiet voice she spoke. "What did you just say?"

"Ino drew the lot that she will be facing Yugito Nii from Kumo. But she was scared at first, but she believes she will be fine and knows she can stop the fight anytime and forfeit if it gets out of hand." Said Alucard as she just grinned.

"Fine do your job and make sure she doesn't get killed." Said Integra as Alucard handed her the match line up.

Integra looked down at it froze once more. He saw Naruto vs. Gaara the son of Kazekage and their Jinchuriki. Her eye slowly began to twitch as Sarutobi slowly got up and made his way for his office door. He didn't want anything to do with what was going to happen next. Even ANBU made their escape at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me Naruto was going to be fighting another Jinchuriki?" Asked Sir Integra in a sickly-sweet voice.

He smirked even more. "For I didn't think much about it. For Naruto told me she believes she can handle the boy in 2 minutes flat. We will be working her and the others to the ground until the last two days before the finals." He told his wife as he walked up to her and pulled her into a kiss.

Integra relaxed into his kiss. "Don't worry love. All will be fine. Her blood is slowly awakening but she isn't going to be truly like us, but she will walk along with us for a long time."

"I will not worry for now. But if anything happens. It will be your ass." Said Sir Integra as she smirked at her husband as she saw him pale just a little. For an unhappy wife means no love making for a very long time. It was always better for him to keep her happy for he was happy in the bedroom.

Naruto sitting in her bedroom while a chill ran down her spine. _'I'm not going to like what's going to come.'_ She thought to herself as she slowly stood up to go take a long bath.

" _ **No one is going to enjoy what's going to be happening during the month. While you are sleeping you will be in your mindscape training with me. So you will be training 24/7 kit."**_ Said Kurama as he laughed at Naruto falling into her tub crying as it was filling with hot water and bubbles.

"But Kurama!" Whined Naruto.

" _ **Not buts. With my family here. They will see that you are the Queen over them as I am King over their asses."**_ Growled out Kurama with a smirk.

"Fine you slave driver." Grumbled Naruto as she turned off the water and soaked for over an hour falling asleep a couple of times.

 **I hope this can hold a few of you over until I can get back to it. For I need to work on other chapters as well... Yeah, I know I need a beta but I'm so irregular with my posting I don't think I could keep a beta.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yeah, I never made it to the other stories as I got an idea for the next chapter and I wanted to focus on a pale skin freak for a minute.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Hellsing. Or the other anime characters that I throw in for the Iwa team.**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Snake still seeking his prize**

Orochimaru stood in his underground lab looking at himself in his new body. He didn't have his little pet wrap him in bandages as he needed to appear as Raza. "This body will do for now. Sadly it isn't Sasuke-kun's body." He said with a creepy pout on his new face.

"Well Lord Orochimaru we can always kidnap him during the attack." Said Kabuto as he stood next to his Master.

"We could do that, but I would rather him come to me seeking power and him knowing what my curse seal could give him and without it. I will not be able to control him so easily." He said as he turned to look at Kabuto as he took the Kazekage Hat and robes putting them on.

"I understand. Maybe we can get him them." Said Kabuto as he smirked pushing up his glasses. _'I hope we fail so I can be close to my Master in three years.'_ He thought to himself.

 **Training ground 10**

One could find Team 10 sitting around laughing and talking. "Well in three days Ino, Naruto, and Shikamaru will be in the Chunin Exam finals. No matter what happens we will always be a Team." Said Asuma as he smiled at his team.

"Troublesome. Can I forfeit now?" Asked Shikamaru as he had his head laying on Naruto lap as she played with his hair.

"No, you lazy bastard you're not forfeiting. If I am going to be fighting so are you." Said Ino with narrow eyes as Naruto laughed at the two.

"Come on you two. We'll do fine and whatever comes we will come out on top." Said Naruto as Choji grinned sitting next to his friends.

"Yeah, Naruto is right. We are strong on our own and we are strong as a team as well." Said Choji. "I'll be cheering for you three."

"Thanks Choji." Said Naruto as she smiled at her friend. "We have Kumo in 6 months and if none of us make it. We can make it there." She told him to make him feel better.

"Yeah. But I'm sure Shikamaru and you will move on to Chunin." Said Choji shocking everyone.

Naruto laughed. "Nah I don't think I will be making it to Chunin. I'm just lucky to make it to the final stage." She told them.

Everyone looked at her shocked. "Naruto why do you believe that. You know that not everyone hates you anymore and the civilians don't have any say about who makes it to Chunin and if they don't like it. Then they can move out of our village for we are a military village not a civilian one." Said Shikamaru as he sat up a little as his loose hair feel into his face.

Naruto giggled at him as he softly smiled at her. "Yeah. I know I guess I'm just nervous and allowing them to get the better of me." She told him as Shikamaru pressed his forehead against hers.

"You have us and our clans backing you. Never forget that." Said Shikamaru.

"He is right Naru." Said Ino as Choji nodded his head as he was eating.

"Thank you everyone. It means the world to me." Said Naruto blushing.

Father Anderson walked up with Alucard and Jiraiya. "I'm telling you the brat will need a summons scroll." Said Jiraiya as he looked at, the two men next to him.

"I understand that. But I don't think the toads are right for her." Said Alucard as he grinned. "Anyways she has been summoning Hellhounds the way I showed her."

"Well will they help her in a boss fight?" Asked Jiraiya.

This stopped the two man as they turned to look at the white hair Sannin. "What do you mean Boss fight?" Asked Father Anderson.

Jiraiya smirked and flew though some hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu." He yelled as a large cloud of smoke cleared and there before them was a large orange toad smoking a pipe.

"What do you want Jiraiya?" Asked the large toad.

"Gamabunta-sama I have summoned you to prove to these two men that Naruto would need to sign your scroll for summon fights." Said Jiraiya as he bowed. He felt fear run though him.

He nodded his head as he looked over at Alucard and Father Anderson. "I see the Uzumaki Devil walks once more. It has been a long time Alucard." Said Gamabunta as he blow out a poof of smoke.

Alucard grinned looking at Gamabunta. "You have grown. The last time I saw you. You where nothing but a tadpole." He said as he took a cigar.

"Well I have grown and taken over for my father." Said Gamabunta. "For you to be awake then the last Uzumaki found you?"

"Yes my granddaughter found me and awoke me, and I woke my lovely bride and police girl." Said Alucard as he was smoking now himself.

Gamabunta nodded his head and looked over at the young Genin all sitting around that where talking now looking back at him. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze you have the chose to make. Will you summon us Toads or will you summon the Uzumaki clan summons?" He asked the girl as she fell overlooking up at him.

"You do know they had several summonses with the Dragon, Wolf, Liger, and Shark. But the Shark summons was stolen by one of those seven swordsmen of the Mist. I will have to hunt that bastard down and kill him." Said Alucard with another grin.

"That is true and only her father had the summons with the Toads due to this old pervert here." Said Gamabunta with a chuckle.

Naruto sat back up looking over at Alucard. "My clan has summoning contracts?"

"Yes they do. I know you are able to have two at once. But if you want look them over once we get home." Said Alucard.

Naruto nodded her head. "That sounds good."

" _ **I want you to sign the Wolf and Liger. The Dragons are going to be a pain in the ass and after you master sage mode from one of those two summons then sign the Dragon contract."**_ Said Karuma as he was sitting up in his cage. _**"By the way. We are kicking training up a notch."**_ A sadist grin on his face.

Everyone turned at Naruto as she was crying anime tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Asked Choji.

"Kurama just told me we are going to be training harder at night." Whined Naruto as she fell back on her back.

"So how long have you been training with the fox brat?" Asked Zabuza as he looked over at Naruto.

"Since we return from the Wave." Said Naruto as she was sitting up with the help from Shikamaru.

Just then Team 8 was walking up with Haku.

Haku winked at Choji as he blushed. This didn't go unnoticed by Zabuza as he glared at the larger boy. "We are going to be have a little talk later." Zabuza growled out at Choji.

Choji nodded his head as fear was seen on his face.

Haku walked up to her father and glared at him. "You will be nice to him. Do you understand me?" She asked him as an ice kunai appeared in her hand.

"I just want to have a nice little chat with him. That is all." Said Zabuza doing his best being nice to his daughters future boyfriend.

"Let's do our final day of training before we have our two days of rest before the finals." Said Asuma as the group whined as they didn't want to get up from their spots.

"They looked like they have been already trained into the ground." Said Kurenai as she looked at the four member of team 10.

"They begin their training at 6am everyday with just Sunday off." Said Zabuza as he looked at the crimson eyed woman. "They train with Alucard and myself and Father Anderson when he isn't busy with T&I and then they have a break for 30 minutes before Asuma and Kakashi show up and then we train until 6pm or later just depending on what we are working on. They haven't done missions for about 2 months now." He finished explaining her.

"That is a lot for them." Said Kurenai.

"Not really. For their father's join us when they want their kids to learn something new and with their new kids their chakra control is already high Chunin to low Jonin. But that is for a jutsu they are using that needs that level of control and chakra." Said Alucard as he grinned at her.

Team 8 paled at what they are hearing. Team 10 are being worked like dogs and are stronger than all other Genin in this village and maybe any other as well.

 **The Final day of rest**

Ino had found all the girls from all the teams and dragged them to the Hot springs. "Come on we need a day of rest and bonding." Said Ino as she smirked at them.

"But Ino I just want to sleep and Jiraiya is in the village and he might be peeping on the hot springs." Whined Naruto as Alucard and Father Anderson appeared out of nowhere.

"We will make sure the old toad doesn't get near the hot springs today." Said Father Anderson.

"Thank you, Father Anderson-sensei." Said Ino with a huge smile. "See he said we don't have to worry about anything. So let's go have some fun and relax for tomorrow we have to put on a show for the whole village.

 **Hokage's Office**

Sir Integra sat behind her desk as she was meeting with the Raikage, Tsuchikage, and

Kazekage.

"Welcome to Konoha and the final rounds of the Chunin exams that will be taking place in the morning. I do hope your trip here was pleasant." Said Sir Integra as she smiled at them and Sere handed each man tea and teacakes. She had made for them.

Sarutobi sat next to Integra smiling as well as he took a teacup and took a sip of the Jasmine tea.

"Are you the new 5th Hokage?" Asked the 3rd Tsuchikage as he glared at Sarutobi.

"Well I have offered the Hat several times and she has told me she is just aiding me in running the village getting things under control before the next Hokage takes over. But I do hope she is the one that takes over." Said Sarutobi as he grinned.

"That is unheard of and shouldn't be allowed." Growled out Onoki as he glared at Sir Integra.

"Like he said. No one knows if I will be the new 5th or just running things from the shadows like I have been for the past several months." Said Sir Integra grinning.

A laughed at this. "That is a smart move and if anything ever happens to the replacement she can take over at need." He said with a smirk.

"That is very sneaky of you Hokage-dono." Said Kazekage as he looked unpleased at this.

"Well we are not hear to talk about me. We are here to talk about who will be fighting in the finals. Kazekage your three children made it to the finals. Tsuchikage you have on with one called Washu and you Raikage have Yugito." Said Sir Integra.

"Is the Uchiha fighting my son in the second match?" Asked Raza.

Sir Integra laughed. "No the Uchiha was almost killed by Gaara in 2nd round. No Gaara will be fighting my Granddaughter Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." She said with a grin watching Onoki's face turn bright red.

"That yellow devil had a child?" Question Onoki with rage written all over his face.

"Yes and you will not do anything to her for her grandfather will make your life a living hell." Said Sarutobi as he smirked.

"Who in the hell is her grandfather?" Demanded Onoki.

"The Uzumaki Devil. Alucard of Hellsing. The Father of the Uzumaki clan." Said Sir Integra as she grinned.

All the men before her paled.

"But I thought he was just a myth." Said A as he looked a little pale.

"I assure you my husband isn't a myth but the devil walking this earth." Said Sir Integra as she looked at the others.

"I saw him as a little boy, and he killed my father in the 1st war. I will not bother the girl if that man is walking this earth once more." Said Onoki as he looked to have pissed himself.

"That is very wise. But you should be missing my husband at dinner tonight. We will be holding a dinner for all the Chunin hopefuls and their teams tonight." Said Sir Integra as she smiled folding her hands.

"Lady you're not like the woman around here. If you were no married, I would be asking for your hand in Marriage." Said A as he was laughing.

"I don't think you would be able to handle my wife." Said a dark and silky voice from the shadows behind the men. As Alucard holding Jiraiya by the collar of his jacket. "I found him making trouble at the hot springs and the girls want a nice quiet bath before tonight's dinner." As he throw Jiraiya before the other men.

"Hehe. Hello Lady Sir Integra. Forgive me. I didn't know they would be there, and I was just doing my research." Said Jiraiya all sheepishly.

"If you do not respect the women in this village and stop your peeping you will be feed to his hellhounds." Said Sir Integra as a dark aura appeared behind her.

"Yes, Sir Integra I will behave in the village and stop my research at the hot springs." Said Jiraiya with fear lacing his voice.

Alucard smirked as two hellhounds stepped out of his shadow Jiraiya growling licking their lips. "That would be wise. For I need to find something better to feed them. They have had a lot of junk food lately." He said laughing.

All the Kage's paled at his words.

"I must be off. I am on guard duty along with Father Anderson to make sure no other pervert gets an idea to spy on the girls." Said Alucard as he vanished back into the shadows.

Sir Integra just nodded her head at his words and watched him leave.

"I take it that was your husband the Uzumaki Devil?" Asked A.

"Yes that was him." Said Sir Integra as she smirked. She had been watching Raza the whole time. He stunk of snakes and something wasn't right about the man. He acted to feminine for her liking. For what she knew of the man he was an asshole to the letter and didn't care for his children for they are just tools for him to use for more power. How he asked about Sasuke made her a little uneasy. She will have Alucard watch him at the party.

 **Hot springs**

Ino was still fuming over Jiraiya falling into the hot spring as she was walking out of the locker room with the other girls. Father Anderson had thrown one of his holy blades at the man's ass making him dodge and fall into the water.

"I'm going to kill that old man." Growled out Ino as Father Anderson and Alucard jumped over the fencing and took the old toad off before any of the girls could kill him.

"Jeez this is why I wanted to stay in bed." Whined Naruto. "We are not safe with him in the village."

"I think we will be fine now that your grandfather and uncle took him off." Said Haku as she planned to rat the Sannin out to Zabuza when she return home with Naruto.

The girls walked into the water with their towels still wrapped around them all but for Naruto. She didn't care. She felt safe now that she knew they had bodyguards.

On the other side of the wall in the males side of the Hot spring Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Asuma, Kakashi, and Zabuza got into the water. Itachi was already in the watch laughing at something.

"What so funny brat?" Asked Zabuza as he looked at Itachi.

"Jiraiya almost got killed by Ino but Father Anderson and Alucard took him off to the Hokage tower to Lady Sir Integra." Said Itachi as he was relaxing.

"I'm going to kill that old Toad!" Growled Zabuza as he was ready to leave with just a towel and his sword.

"Don't worry my youthful friend. He is being punished by our Lady Hokage." Said Gai as he walked out with Lee and Neji fallowing behind him.

"I am still going to take my pound out of him." Growled Zabuza as he sat down in the water relaxing.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he looked over to the wall that was between both Hot springs.

Zabuza looked over at Choji and grinned. "Tell me boy what feelings do you have for my daughter?" He asked the frighten boy.

Choji paled as he looked at Zabuza. All eyes now on the two of them.

"I like her. She is gentle and very sweet. I wouldn't mind going out on a date with her to get to know her on a personal level." Said Choji.

"You are not just looking at her for her bloodline nor for her beauty?" Question Zabuza.

Choji shook his head. "No I am not. She is very pretty, and I do find her pretty and everything. But I see past her beauty and to her gentle soul." He tells her father.

The girls on the other side can hear Zabuza and Choji talking and begin to giggle as Haku blushing up a storm. "REALLY DAD!" Yelled an embarrassed Haku from the other side of the hot spring.

"Be quiet. I'm getting to know my future son-in-law." Yelled back Zabuza as he grins looking at the half passed out boy.

Ino looked at both Naruto and Haku. "We can so do a double wedding." She said with glee in her voice. It was like a summoning with saying wedding that Yoshino Nara appeared at the hot springs as well.

"I am already planning Naru's and Shika's wedding the night she came over for dinner with the family." Said Yoshino with a grin. "But we could make it a double wedding for Chichi would be glad to hear her son found such a beautiful girl that likes her son."

Naruto blushed as she sunk into the water as Haku wanted to fade into the water.

"Dear Kami. Why now?" Question Shikamaru as he heard his mother as he was blushing as well.

Zabuza looked over at the boy. "That would be nice a Double Spring wedding. I would need to sit with both mothers and getting planning." He said with a grin.

"But-but don't I need to go on a date first with Haku?" Question Choji not sure what just happen.

"You will do as I tell you boy." Growled out Zabuza as he looked at Choji.

"Yes, Zabuza-sensei." Said Choji as he passed out from fear.

Shikamaru and Kiba pulled the boy up and his head out of the water so he would drown before his first date with Haku. For they believe death wouldn't even stop Zabuza for he would fight the death for the boys' soul. The boy belong to him now.

 **Dinner before the Chunin Exam**

Naruto sat with Shikamaru and the other Rookies as watched all the adults talk and listen to boring music.

"This is really boring." Said Naruto as she looked at Shikamaru.

"I know but we must be here." Said Shikamaru as he yawned.

"Yeah but they could have some better music." Said Kiba as he look like he was going to fall asleep as well.

"Yeah I know you mean. But they said we can leave soon so we can go get some rest. I say we all stay at Naruto's and get some good food on our way over there." Said Ino as she started eating more and forgot all about her stupid dieting she used to do with Sakura.

Integra was dancing with Alucard. "I need you to watch the Kazekage. For he stinks of snakes. I think that bastard found himself another body as what Jiraiya told me. He is nothing but a parasite that is able to change bodies as he did something with some forbidden jutsu." She told her husband.

"I did smell snakes in your office earlier. That is why I had my hellhounds walking around getting a better smell of his scent for they will be hunting him tomorrow." Said Alucard with a grin. "I would had killed him there, but I didn't want to freak everyone out and tip our hand just yet."

"I'm glad you didn't do anything for I don't know how Onoki would have reacted with you attacked a kage before him." Said Integra as she leaned into her husband resting her head on his chest.

A watched Alucard dance with his wife. "That is one lucky bastard." He said to his brother who was sitting next to him.

"Yeah I know what you mean bro. She is hot and strong." Said Killer B as he watched as well and once in his life he didn't rap.

A just looked at his little brother with shock. For B always rapped no matter what. "I take it you like her as well." He asked him.

"Yeah. I do." Said Killer B.

Onoki watched as well as he looked at Washu. "You be careful around that man." He told the young pink hair woman before him.

"Aww but I wanted to run some test on him, and I have asked you to call me little Washu so many times Onoki." Said Washu as she grinned at the man.

"You crazy woman. If I didn't have need for you. I would have sent you to the leaf as a gift for them to deal with." Said Onoki as he glared at her.

"The same threat as always." Said Washu with a laugh.

Raza glared at his children as he watched them. "You better win tomorrow and remember the plan as well or else." He told them coldly.

His children never said a word as they watched the man masquerading as their father and return to their meal for, they would need to leave soon for some rest before tomorrow.

Naruto and the others left informing their parents they would be staying with Naruto and left to have a little fun before they went to sleep.

 **I leave you all there for my laptop is at 8% battery and I don't want to go get my charger.**

 **Don't worry I will never give up. I will just ignore my haters like I always do. Love you all lol**


End file.
